


The Tengu and the Prince

by Rhye_Meow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Japanese clothing, Awkward Romance, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Friendship/Love, Heian Period, Human x Youkai, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Japanese martial arts, Kitsune, M/M, Mentions of Chinese Gods and Emperors, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Subtle KenHina, Tengu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I don't have a name which humans can call easily." the tengu replied.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Then, would you mind if I give you a name I can call to?" The prince said and the Tengu got curious and moved closer, making the Prince blush. No one comes close to Shouyo like that and he's not used to it.</em></p><p>  <em>"Then, give me a name." the tengu said.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>The redhead thought about it for a few seconds before he answered.</em></p><p>  <em>"I, Hinata Shouyo, the Second Prince of the Karasuno Country, shall hereby call you from this day as Tobio." The Prince said with a smile on his face.</em></p><p>  <em>"Tobio? Ah, a flying man. Very well. Then I shall be known as Tobio. Till then, Shouyo."</em></p><p>  <em>"See you."</em></p><p> </p><p>[kagehina Fantasy/myth/historical AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curious Feather

**Author's Note:**

> _warning: grammar errors and typo. haikyuu! is not mine. [from chapter three onwards, it has been proofread by my friend latha.] ^^_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _warnings: I am not a great writer. You might find some of the parts stilted; grammar and spelling errors might annoy you. (i use spell checkers and from chapter 3 onward, it has been proofread, so that's a relief..)_
> 
> _Standard disclaimer applies._

 

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE** _

"Hm. Hmm. hm.", bright orange silk kimono swayed with the warm breeze of the afternoon. As the man hums a song, his hair ornaments jingled while he bobbed his head with that red-orange hair.

It's his routine, coming behind his house sitting under the tree. As for what kind of tree it is, he doesn't know. All he knows is that the tree has always been providing him with ample shade no matter what kind of season they're having. The man called the tree 'Mr. Sturdy' as a testament to its strength.

Mr. Sturdy's been the silent witness to the man's incessant ranting and sulking. He has no real friends he can talk to; he's been raised not to trust anyone and it's been a hard life.

"Prince! Where are you? The Emperor is looking for you. Please come out now!"

The man whose back is securely leaning towards the tree sighs audibly before he patted its trunk. "My, my. And here I thought that I can stay here for a while. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." his voice was a little nasally for the weather is still cold no matter how many layers of clothes he wore. Still, this place is his haven and there's no other place in his palace, he's more relaxed to than here.

"Ah! There you are, Shouyo-sama." one of the man's attendant shadowing as a bodyguard called Nishinoya came from above his beloved tree and performs a perfect somersault before landing beautifully on the ground.

"You startled me, Nishinoya. Did Sugawara send you here?" he answered the man while he dusted off his kimono.

"He did. Let's go home, it's getting dark and Minister Sawamura wanted you all safe and tucked in early." Nishinoya chuckled and teased the Prince. Nishinoya knew the Prince wouldn't like being looked after but he has no say in this.

"Right. Then please lead the way." the red-orange haired prince showed a forlorn face and Nishinoya can't help but feel pity for him. The bodyguard slipped his hand in his clothes and gave Shouyo a feather he saw this afternoon above the tree the Prince's been fond of.

"Ohhh! What's this?" Shouyo knew it was a feather, but the feather itself is long, silky and unlike those he had seen before. Not to mention, its coal black color is somewhat beautiful. No doubt that the bird whose feather's belonged to is a magnificent one.

"Saw this on a branch of Mr. Sturdy, maybe there's a big bird perched on its trunk earlier. Want me to tell the hunters and the guards not to shoot any bird they might've encounter here and on the outskirts?" Nishinoya knew this will at least give Shouyo a chance to divert his fascination on the curious being.

"Yes! Please. Also, can you please ask Asahi-san to make me an ornament out of this?" the two were chatting as they entered the main gate and the guards on standby bowed their heads slightly when they saw the Prince's bodyguard. He might be a small man, but he's one of the strongest. He's someone you definitely want to guard your back.

When the Prince passed by, some of them bowed, but some wore their feelings on their sleeve as they whispered and looked at how messy Shouyo was.

He's not like his older brother who, by young age, already achieved so much. Always being compared to is not a pleasant feeling for Shouyo—and this made him what he is now.

As the two finally entered the main hall, Shouyo was greeted by his minister Sawamura and his personal attendant Sugawara.

"What time do you think it is?" Sawamura inquired as his hands were kept inside his kimono sleeves. The Prince cringed and cowered slightly behind his Nishinoya. He knew that Sawamura is boiling inside and he will pay for what he did—one way or another.

"Anyway, it's rather late, so please relax at your room and we'll prepare your dinner there." Sugawara tried to intervened between the two.

"Eh? I'm eating dinner in my room again? Is my brother busy?" he knew the coronation would bring forth lots of work for his brother, but Shouyo didn't think that he will not see him even though they are staying inside one castle.

Nishinoya felt the uneasiness from Suga and Sawamura so he tried to cheer up Shouyo as much as possible.

"Ne, how about I join you for supper then? I can, right?" He has no reservation with the two stewards and the two just let out a long suffering sigh.

"Do as you wish."

* * *

.

"Your highness, Asahi-dono is asking for an audience with you." Shouyo's parlor maid said while her hand is on her chest and her head was deep in a bow.

Excited, the Prince walked towards his receiving area quite quick. "Ah, Asahi-san! Please let him in."

The maid did as she was told and left the two discreetly. The other maid prepared tea for the two and left them to discuss whatever they want to.

"Please have a seat." Shouyo said with a wide smile on his face as he asked the man to sit. As one would expect from a royalty, his room is huge and lavish and every time Asahi comes in, he still feel like he's been teleported to some place he only read in books.

Asahi is just a regular craftsman and silk trader, but he is an old friend of Nishinoya, and since the said man's guarding the Prince, somehow he became friends with the royalty as well.

Shouyo Hinata has a fondness over hair ornaments and he loves how Asahi makes his crafts. From bookmarks to jewels, he arranged from things picked up from the seashore; Shouyo always want to have something the craftsman makes.

"The feather this time is beautiful, long and almost like it's not from beings here." Asahi laughed and unwrapped the accessory he brought today.- "I made it as a necklace, your highness. I attached it to strings with jade, I hope you like this one."

Asahi is very nervous since the Prince isn't exactly like those courtesan girls he sell jewelries to who buys everything even if it doesn't suit them so long as it's trendy. Shouyo will say if the thing is ugly or not to his liking.

" _Uuuh!_ My, how lovely." The Prince admired the feather ornament in front of him. He traced his finger to the necklace before he picked it up and wore it. The night-kimono the Prince was wearing is a light-blue one with white lining, also a silk Asahi sold to the royalty. Somehow the necklace complimented the clothes he wore.

"Hm. Does it suit me?" Shouyo asked and Asahi nodded. "It really does.", he said.

* * *

.

The prince got accustomed to opening his window for a cool breeze and this particular night, the surrounding was tranquil. Though the prince was restless that night, something about his brother's coronation has been bugging him. He's used to seeing the older prince, since the man often drops by his room no matter how busy he was. But now the controversy for the heir to the throne was being debated more often than not, he feels as if there's an unknown force driving them both apart.

"Well, I'm a son of a concubine after all. They're already opposed to me living here in the main residence." he said to himself as he rolled to his side.

Just then, a strong gush of wind flew in his room and he heard some strange sound. As if it's a flap of wings.

"Wings?"

The prince finally connected the dot.

"Ah! The bird!"

Wanting to see the beautiful bird he'd been curious off, Shouyo rushed out of his bed to come to the his big opened window. From there the Prince can see his favorite tree. He tried to be as silent as possible, since the guards outside will probably bother the bird and it may spook it.

Gently, Shouyo went to the window further, only to see the shock of his life.

There's no doubt that he sees the owner of the feather, perched on top of his Mr. Sturdy. The bird has a massive black wings—so massive that when it flaps its wings again, the gale rustled the Prince's clothes and blew his hair even though he's a few meters far from it. The necklace with the feather dances along the wind and Shouyo's strength almost leave his body.

The bird looked its red eyes at him, with the moon shining behind its back. It's eerie, and yet the redhead was drawn to the creature. For an instance, Shouyo thought the bird is going to kill him.

"Are you coming to get me?" Shouyo leaned in, mouth trembling, but still managed to open his mouth and asked.

The bird then flapped its magnificent wings and flew to the Prince's window. He then perched his legs on the red mahogany railings and looked at the man. Gazed fixed at the necklace Shouyo wore and breathed in audibly.

As far as the Prince can see, the bird is the ones called t _ _engu.__ Crows with human-liked features; the body is of a human, but it's face has a long beak. The tengu gives off an incredible feeling and Shouyo can't help but trembled as he braced himself on the window.

The Tengu did not say a word, just looking at Shouyo curiously from head to toe—and the Prince did the same. He somehow felt like from the way the Tengu's dressed, he's considered a warrior because he carried some sort of weapon and his body has some armor.

"Human, why aren't you running away?" He asked with a deep cold voice.

"Why? Ehehe, I wonder why." Shouyo answered nervously. "I can't escape you even if I want to." He told the truth.

The Tengu then looked at him once more, before it raised its hand to its beak and pulled off his face.

From here, the Prince opened his mouth to scream, but no voice came out. He realized moments after that the beak was just a mask as a handsome face was revealed behind it.

Dark blue eyes and coal black hair greeted the redhead and he admires the being, almost like he's in a dream.

"Beautiful." The redhead said and the Tengu scowled before he reached out a hand and touched the Prince's necklace.

"You're wearing my feather." the Tengu said.

"Ah? Yes, I'm sorry! Should I not?" the Prince asked. It looked like the Tengu wasn't going to harm him. It wouldn't matter if he were, it's not like the prince has anything better to do with his life—or so he thought.

"Hm. I shall come back tomorrow night." The tengu didn't answer and jumped out of the railing before he opened his wings again to levitate himself.

"Wait, please tell me what's your name!" The prince pleaded although his voice was in a whisper. He's sure that the tengu heared him as the creature paused and turned his head to look at the red-orange haired man.

"I don't have a name which humans can call easily." the tengu replied.

"Then, would you mind if I give you a name I can call to?" The prince said and the Tengu got curious and moved closer, making the Prince blush. No one comes close to Shouyo like that and he's not used to it.

"Then, give me a name." the tengu said.

The redhead thought about it for a few seconds before he answered.

"I, Hinata Shouyo, the Second Prince of the Karasuno Country, shall hereby call you from this day as  _ _Tobio.__ " the prince said with a smile on his face.

"Tobio? Ah,  _a flying man_. Very well. Then I shall be known as Tobio. Till then, Shouyo."

"See you."

* * *

.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; welcome to my fic. this is going to be lengthy; Japanese and Chinese mythology included, historical (Late Heian to Kamakura Periods). Hint of Romance here and there. ^^_
> 
> _-I update fairly fast, unless I am unwell. I just finished my chemotherapy, but i still have a long way to go. Please be kind, and understand that I don't do well with harsh and violent reactions. You can turn back now if you hate writing style that's full of flaws. I'm the type of person to draw, sing, dance and write even if i suck so much. XD I won't stop._


	2. Midnight encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; though it is said in the first chapter that the country's name is Karasuno, this time frame is set in feudalism era in japan. i just named it Karasuno because i can. XD there's errors in this so please take note. ^^_
> 
> * * *

"Today, you will have to meet a few of the noble family from the west. There's also a chance that your father will come today to meet your brother, you know.. To discuss your future spouse." Nishinoya, as always, was beside the Prince every morning. The food that the Prince supposed to have for breakdfast has gone cold because it needed to be tested for various poisons. Who knows how long has it been since Shouyo ate something warm, fresh from the stove. Not that Shouyo complains. The food is always delicious despite its temperature.

"Before I go meet with the nobles, may I please have a bit of time to go the literature archives? There's something that I wanted to read for it occupied my dreams last night. If that is alright." Shouyo tried his best to speak as elegant as he could in front of Sawamura and Sugawara, and though it sounded unnatural, that's how he was taught to.

He looked at Sugawara's face, pleading a little, gauging if he can get away with it as he rarely gets what he wants when it comes to schedules. The people that surrounded him doesn't tolerate imperfections, and it's hard for him cause he's far from being one.

" _Ha_.." Sugawara sighed. "I understand, I will give you at least an hour to read, but you will have two guards with you always and you will stay in the archives. Can I have your word?" Sugawara was standing beside him holding onto rolls of scripts that he needed the Crown Prince to look into. He's been busy with what's going inside the palace and he knew that he's been neglecting the Younger Prince lately.

"I suppose spoiling you from time to time is something I can do. Be advised though that you can't act like this always. People are looking for things to throw at you. You have to be on your best behavior,  _always_." He reminded Shouyo with a concerned tone. He really cares for the man and he wants Shouyo to know that.

"Thank you!" was the redhead's response, wide grin present from his face.

"Yuu and Ryuunosuke shall accompany you." Sugawara looked at Nishinoya and called for the maid to notify Ryuunosuke of his duty for today.

"Then, I am done eating. We'll head there now!" Shouyo stood up and excused himself from his seat and Nishinoya held him by the hem of his clothes.

"Hold it right there, we still need to notify the people from the archives, and we also need to secure the surroundings first, so you stay here and finish your food while we wait for Ryuu."

"Nishinoya-dono! Your attitude towards the prince is unsightly!" Sugawara noted how the man handled Shouyo without any reservations and Shouyo laughed heartily together with Nishinoya. "There's no need for that when it's just us." the redhead added.

" _Ha_. Do as you like, but be sure not to let others see. We need to abide to the rules here." Sugawara resigned himself to accept what Shouyo wants.

* * *

.

"Kyaha! What is this your highness, felt like studying for once?" Tanaka is one of those spear men who belongs in the close security of the royals. His strength is parallel to Nishinoya and they both share the same passion: Stalk the beautiful priestess Kiyoko-dono.

"Ryuu, you're being rude to his highness. He must have dreamed something good for him to decide to come all the way here and read up on it,  _nah_? Who was it? Was it Princess from the Yachi family? Is this the type of dreams where you feel good when you wake up?" Nishinoya leered and the two men snickered as they tease Shouyo.

In an ordinary day, Shouyo would show his irritation at the two, maybe puff his cheeks or verbally express his displeasure. These men are the closest he have for a friend, but Shouyo was unsure with that. Sometimes he can sense that there's still reservation towards him and it's only obvious that there is. They're still employees of the royalty, it is still their duty to protect the Prince after all.

"It'll be faster if you two gentlemen help me find what I am looking for." he ignored them and the two guards looked at each other and scratched their faces before they took the paper Shouyo wanted them to search for.

"' _The legendary white-haired Sōjōbō (Sojobo)_ _僧正坊_ _)_ _, King of Tengu'_." Nishinoya paused, shocked about what he had read just now. - "Tengu?!" he wanted to confirm first and Shouyo fixed his sleeves before he traced a scroll with his hand and opened it. He looked at the two and nodded and didn't say anything else.

"' _The tale of the Primordial God Susano-O'_. Why do you suddenly want to read up on these?" Tanaka asked, but he still asked the archivist to give them any materials that has relation to this matter.

"I had a dream that I was visited by a Tengu." Shouyo said and unrolled the scroll he has. Reading of the story of the beings called Tengu that lived in the Mountains of Kurama.

"Shouyo-sama! That is a bad omen! Please tell me what kind of Tengu did you dreamed about?!" Tanaka moves his face closer to Shouyo and the latter scooted away.

"Wha- What is this all of a sudden?! You- You're scary!" the redhead's reply.

"He's true." Nishinoya crossed his arms on his chest and nodded knowingly. "Tell us what kind of tengu is this." he added.

"What kind? Isn't there just one kind of tengu?" Shouyo, to be honest, was a bit confused.

"This is why your teacher says you're a very poor pupil.. Listen, there are at least two identifiable types of Tengu. Ah, here it is, Ryuu open up the scroll and read it out loud, please." Nishinoya said and Tanaka nodded. They both grabbed a chair to sit in and Shouyo's eyes shone with delight. He's never been the type to listen and sit still and somehow the two find this behavior cute rather than being odd.

"Okay, here's one.  _The Yamabushi Teng_ _(_ _山仏師天狗_ _Mountain Monk Tengu)_. These Tengus are said to have become more human in appearance and takes on a protective role in the affairs of men. The Tengu can transform itself into a man, woman, or child, but its preferred disguise is to appear as a barefooted, wandering, elderly mountain hermit or monk (yamabushi) with an extremely long nose."

Tanaka paused to look at Shouyo's face and the man has a permanent  _'_ _O_ _'_ shape in his mouth and his fist is in a clench. They both understood that this is going to be the man's new fascination and they felt themselves sweat.

 _'_ _We're going to hear about this for a long while._ _'_ The two exchanged looks as if by some telepathy, they both agreed that that's what's going to happen to them.

As the two continue to read about the tengu, Shouyo's mind wandered to the Tengu he named  _Tobio_. From what they have read so far, it seemed like they haven't mentioned Tobio's quality just yet. He now doubts that this was all just a part of his dream.

"And here, the _Karasu Tengu_ _(_ _烏天狗_ _Crow Tengu)_ patron of martial arts. The birdlike Tengu is a skilled warrior and mischief maker, especially prone to playing tricks on arrogant and vainglorious Buddhist priests, and to punishing those who willfully misuse knowledge and authority to gain fame or position. They're also said to have inflicted their punishments on vain and arrogant samurai warriors _._ There are a few beliefs that this Tengu would abduct human beings, only to release them later, but the lucky survivor would return home in a state of dementia called  _Tengu Kakushi,_ meaning _'hidden by a Tengu'._ "

"Wait, now I'm confused. Are these types of Tengus different from one another? Are they bad? Why did you say that it's a bad omen?" Shouyo asked and rubbed his sweaty palm on his haori. The hair ornament he has on today jingled as the maid by his side fanned him softly.

"Well, generally, Tengus keep it to themselves. They are said to be divided into two major classes. The Yamabushi's are said to be monks who protects the humans while the other one called Karasu are said to be the protector of nature and often plays mischief on us. They can manifest themselves in dreams and something like that. If it happens that this Karasu is the Tengu you've dreamed about, then tough luck. It may be planning to abduct you for your arrogance!" Nishinoya tried to kid the prince, but Shouyo's color drained and his face paled. The creature did say that he will come back tonight, and if so, will he abduct the Prince?

"Shouyo-sama?" Nishinoya tried to touch the Prince and the latter flinched.

"Ah! I'm fine. It's just a silly dream. Still, it piqued my interest so I would very much want to read up on where these Tengus originated." He said, It's better to be prepared than not. Not that he will stand a chance against the being.

"Then let's read this one. ' _The offspring of Izanagi and Izanami: The creator of the earth'._  Susano-O and Amaterasu are off springs of Izanagi and Izanami. It is said that the Tengus emanated from the primordial god Susano-O, so let's read this one." Nishinoya encouraged the redhead and the latter agreed.

All three of them read up and it felt like it has been a really short time since they came in. The time has pass and now they are being summoned to meet the guest. Tanaka and Nishinoya enjoyed what they have read as well. Since the two are just bodyguards of the royals, weaponry and martial arts are their forte, but you can never learn enough. This was somehow good for the Prince as well, since he's the type to despise studying.

Shouyo, from birth, was fascinated by Martial arts and anything that involves in it. In particular, he is always the one who wants to study up on is  _Kyūjutsu (_ _弓術_ _"art of archery"_ _)_ But as one's fate is in order, their family; the Emperor and its offspring, are a decoration that held the ceremonies and none holds any power as to compare to the  _Shogun._ That said, even though they are in fact important, their lives is not for them to control over.

Secretly however, Shouyo wanted to do the things like a true warrior should. He wishes to learn the art, not rely on anyone to protect him. But there's nothing he can do, as they are now, they are very much walking on a thin thread.

* * *

.

"Have a good night Shouyo-sama." the parlor maid bowed her head and left the Prince after the meal. She placed the Prince's tea on top of the table and Tanaka smelled it before he gave it to the redhead.

"How about a bath before you go to bed, though it's still early." he suggested and the redhead thought about it for a second before deciding he wanted to take one.

After he took a bath, the guards outside waited as always and left the Prince to himself after they'd secured the facility. It's not easy to access the palace as its in the inner location of the estate. Its surroundings heavily hidden behind trees as a design to fool any intruders that the location of the said Prince's palace is humble enough to mistake it from a residence of the court officials instead.

Used for ceremonies or not, royalties like him can be a pot of gold for terrorism and kidnapping.

"Ah, I'm still not sleepy. My curiosity is rather killing me." he said and went out of his bed to walk towards his desk, where rolls and rolls of scripts, drawings, literature about Tengus awaits to be read and analyzed.

"Ah!" the redhead lets out a startled scream and the guards not far from his door knocked once before asking what's wrong.

"It's nothing, I just tripped on something. I'm about to rest so leave me be." He said while his heart beated loudly.

"Why did you lie?" The Tengu asked. He's wearing silky black  _yukata_ _a_ nd while it still has his beak mask on, his wings were not seen.

"I cannot say that there is a mythical creature in my room. I already have a bad reputation, I do not wish to be branded as crazy as well." the redhead took one chair to sat in front of the Tobio and the other one just silently gazed at him.

Behind the mask, Tobio's face twitched a few times, feeling irked at the fact that he has been considered a mythical creature, only living in humans' weak minds.

"Tobio-sama, why are you here?" the redhead inquired while he looked at the Tengu from head to toe. No matter how he sees it, the being in front of him is not like them. Though he looked and dressed as they are, there is a certain aura around the said man Shouyo cannot fathom.

"I am here to study about humans, and while I kept searching for people whom I can exchange conversations with, all have been hostile, rude, treated me like a deity and worshiped me. Many feared for their life. You were the first one to talk to me head on... Now I understand why is it so." Tobio shifted from his seat, took one scroll and opened it.

Shouyo gulped before he asked the Tengu again. "What did you understand?"

Tobio unraveled the scroll some more and sighed heavily. "Simple. You are an  _idiot._ "

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n: Susano-O is a god and is the big brother of Amaterasu [ not to be confused with Uchiha Itachi's jutsu. XP ] You can read all about this in various Japanese folklore. anyways, next chapter is about Tobio's life in the mountains before he met Hinata. sorry this chapter is short.. I'll try to update soon. see yah.._


	3. The mishap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; before anything else, let me clear this up.. I replaced some of HQ characters' name here, so it'll sound old and Tengu-ish. XD but not to worry, Tobio is Tobio after this._ _Thanks Latha for helping me with this chap_

 

"There's no way I'll take that woman as my spouse."

"You are my son, and you will do as I say! Now shut up and eat your meal!" The clan leader roared at Jirou - his second son.

"I will not! Why aren't you asking brother Ichirou to marry first?" Jirou - from sitting in seiza - relaxed himself and sat slovenly. His father knows this is how he is, and if things doesn't interest him, he will not give it a single thought.

"Mou, Jirou-chan. This isn't about me, Father wants what's best for you." The first son sat across Jirou from the table. They were dining together with the clan leader - their Father.

The talks about marriages always arises when a Tengu reached the age of adulthood; at fifteen, they're considered grown and capable of having their own family.

From battle proficiency, to spell - chanting, and other studies - they're all trained well from the time they're hatched from eggs. And Jirou being the second son, he cannot escape this. However, his brother is two years older than he is. 'Why isn't he getting married first?'

As he looked at his father, while said man drank his _sake_ directly from its the gallon and spoke. "I don't know untill when will I will be alive, and while we are still in good terms with the Kitsunes, it's best to secure my sons' future. I'll be really honest with you both." He paused and rest his drink on the table. Addressing his two sons, he continued -"I'm not sure who I want to proclaim as my heir."

"Eh?" The two exclaimed unanimously.

"But father, Jirou-chan is still young and inexperienced. As for me-

"This is exactly why the elders and myself have concerns reconsidering you as the heir. You're too full of yourself." Their father addressed Ichirou.

"This is not arrogance father, I carry our clan's pride." Ichirou said with perfect smile as usual.

"I don't like to lead the clan. It's too troublesome." Jirou said.

"Hah!. And this why I want you to mature a bit and have some sense of responsibility. This'll help you reconsider your priorities. You're a _genius_. But you don't care about anything else other than sword and swordplay. It's a waste."

While Ichirou kept a perfect smile plastered on his face, his insides is far from being happy. It's already a slap in the face being compared to his idiotic little brother - now he has to fight for his right by birthright to lead their clan?

"Father, let's not be hasty. Jirou is not someone to lead. Having no ambition will ruin us!" Ichirou raised his voice a bit and his father looked at him before the said man fnished his drink.

"Then? What would you do if I were to proclaim you as the next clan leader?" He asked Ichirou.

"Me? First.." Ichirou was momentarily disturbed and came to an abrupt stop halt when his brother choked on a piece of bread. He can't believe the idiot has the audacity to stuff his face with food at a time like this.

He continued, "…Break the treaty we have with the foxes. Their clan member over the years weakened because of the contract they had with the humans. Allowing them to be used as shrine familiars, even marrying to weak beings brought chaos through their order. After that, use their humans to work in our favor. We are - and always will be greater than them." Ichirou said with scorn.

Over the years, their race has been at odds with the foxes. Skirmishes after skirmishes, deaths of hundreds later - the two clan decided to end the bitter rivalry and have a treaty. Of course, the truth behind this treaty is to let the younger generations be strong - preparing them for battles in case the other side decided to attack.

In truth, the current clan leader wants his two sons to keep this problem in mind. No matter how much time passed, the Kitsune clan will always be ahead of them. Cunningness is in their veins. They can never be too careful.

Glad that his son also thinks so, but, this kind of bloodlust is also scary.

War - no matter how much you slice it - causes loss of lives.

Their father sighed and scratched his head. In some ways, his first born is bred to rule. However, his second born has something in him that Ichirou doesn't - strenght.

Tengus like Jirou was believed to be born once every one hundred years. Jirou possess powers that many paled in comparison. He learnt to fly at the age of one; flying like no one else can fly like he does, graceful and swift at the same time. He's also proficient in many weaponry, especially swordsplay. Many believe, Jirou leading the clan will bring prosperity to them. And somehow, their father agrees.

The only problem is, Jirou isn't interested. He's rather happy being given the position as a General: overseeing their defenses and affairs that goes along with the title.

"How about you?" He looked at Jirou and caught him eating the rest of the pears chopped for all of them.

"What?" Jirou asked.

"You! Aren't you listening to what I've been saying?" He shouts at him.

"Hm? You told us to shut up and have our meal."

"Ah. That's true, right? I did say that." His father and Ichirou looked blankly at him. This is one of Jirou's fault too. He's a single- celled idiot.

After his father repeated the question, Jirou gave him a questioning look., as if he asked him something weird. Answering, Jirou said - " I don't see the reason why we should we be bothered with the foxes. Someone who asks for humans' support isn't much a threat to us."

"What do you mean?" asked Ichirou. His older brother ask and stares accusing eyes at him.

"Humans are fickle, vile, easily corrupted beings. They kill their mothers, daughters, sons - families for money and power. They don't show compassion with nature, while they heavily depend on it. If it was me, i'd rather they leave the mountains." Jirou said. What's scary with what he said is that his eyes are filled with hate towards the humans.

His father, he supposed, can understand why Jirou hates them. After all, his mother was abused and killed by humans.

Long ago, the clan leader's second wife - Jirou's mother - spent her time helping humans who lost their way on the mountain paths. The Karasu Tengus are known to play pranks on human beings, but Jirou's mother is an exception. She loves them. Their ability to never give up, even if they're weak. Their never ending capacity to learn, to love, to laugh and to be happy. She adores them.

Because she meddled with them so much; stories about the beautiful, winged female that heals wounded and ill people spread through the town. The word was heard throughout their clan and Jirou being the fastest flyer, was sent to fetch his mother.

He's too late though. For his mother was caught by the humans she loved so much. Being shipped to be sold for greedy humans who wants her power for their gains. Things got ugly after that, and Jirou saw it all.

Years after that tragedy happened, Jirou became how he is his personality to be Aloof, nonchalant -and conceit.

"You know Jirou, if humans are weak creatures, then how is it that they've survived thousands of years living?" He asked his son and got nothing in return. No one - not even him can change how Jirou views them. Another thing his father worries about.

"Can I be excused?" Before he got the permission, Jirou already stood up and left the two to themselves. In his hand was his prized long sword; Jirou walks towards the woods to practice alone, again.

Despite what others believed, for the sake of his mother's memory, Jirou tried his best to get to understand humans better. Flying to the human villages from time to time, conversing with them if chances presents itself. But, however much ever he tried, all he can see was that her life - his mother's. Her death was for naught.

He'll never love humans like she did.

"I worry about that kid. Please, take care of him." Clan leader said to Ichirou and the latter smiled. "Of course father. I'll take good care of my foolish little brother."

* * *

 

Ichirou retired for the night, drinking together with his friend and aid Iwaizumi. This man knew that Ichirou isn't the type to drink, unless something happened that involved Jirou. He doesn't understand Ichirou, if he's being honest with himself. Yet, somehow he understands that Ichirou needs him, and he'll stay with him, no matter how annoying his master is.

Jealousy is an ugly thing, and Ichirou knows it as well. From Since hildhood, he's nothing but a hard-working son. Perfecting everything there is, Ichirou somehow even managed to fool himself into believing he's invincible.

Though growing up, listening to people say words like - 'You must be proud of your younger brother!' or 'Your genius brother is a pride to us all. Be good to him.' constantly - it still hurts him more than anything else.

He's not weak, in fact - he's strong. Stronger than any warriors he sparred swords with, smarter than tacticians he brainstormed with - and charming than any negotiators they had conversed with. Yet, Jirou - the simple Jirou, is always deemed to be better than he is - than he'll ever be.

"Iwa-chan!" Ichirou slammed his sake cup on the wooden porch outside his room and Iwaizumi glanced if he managed to break it. Good thing it isn't, for the cup is an antique and he'll be the one in trouble if his idiot master ruins it.

" _Shittyrou_ ! You bastard, please refrain yourself from making a mess." Iwaizumi scowled. Even though he's just an aid, giving Ichirou a punch or two isn't a problem. Iwaizumi isn't the kind to tolerate such antics and true to himself - Iwaizumi knuckled Ichirou's head.

" _Ay ta._ It hurts, Iwa-chan." Criesd the drunken tengu.

"So? What happened?" Iwaizumi -despite his annoyance with his master-, poured him another serving of sake and Ichirou smiled before he took the drink and quaff.

"Ne, Iwa-chan.. Do you think I'm ever going to be the chief?" He asked. Iwaizumi -through his thick brows, showed scowled.

"I think it's our clan's downfall if you lead us. Then again, Jirou-sama is more of an idiot than you are. We'll settle for you eventually." He said and drank from his own cup as well.

"You.. You're so mean, Iwa-chan." Ichirou smiled and somehow felt relieved. At least Iwaizumi is still here for him. That itself is something Jirou don't have.

Jirou likes to be alone, after all.

* * *

 

"Ha..Ha.." Jirou flew ever so high, high enough to feel the sun's scorching heat, and the air pressure hurting his ears. He then suspended himself in stillness, and looked beneath him - the surroundings the vast land.

"Beautiful." He muttered, as he looked over the land the Tengus looked and cared after. The mountains are covered with fogs and thick forest. One can easily get lost through it, if one is not careful enough. Little Tengus aren't allowed to leave the village, not until they've managed to pass their flying school. It usually takes years to master their wings; overtime, their clan evolved from varies of wing spans. And in this mountain, Jirou's the only Tengu who can fly and maintain flight this high up.

The strenght of one tengu's wings varies from each other. Those who have weak wings are assigned to look after the village's young ones, elder ones, take care of the hatchings and the elders - and maintain cleanliness around the village. Those who have stronger wings are assigned to military affairs or food gathering. Though each family families who represents a specific part in the community, one individual in the family can always serve depending upon the area of their interest.

If, For example, one family has been farmers for generations and one of their child wishes to be a doctor, then that child is entitled to do so.

For Jirou, however, nothing can beat the rush of flying and the beauty he can see because of behind it. For, No one else could see what he can.

"Look, look! It's Jirou-sama!" One kid saw him hovering just below the clouds. Those kids who were busy picking up wild berries and waved at him. He waved at them back and flew towards the school where more kids saw him.

Free from duties this afternoon, Jirou decided to play with the little ones and from high above, he collapsed his wings so he can plummet back to earth in high speed. The kids felt scared for him for an instance, but the show off Tengu - with a loud swoosh sound, and a strong gush of wind - opened his long and magnificent black wings, meters before he hits the ground.

A perfect landing.

"Oh. Wow!" The kids cheered at him and flocked to his side.

"Ne, ne. Jirou-sama. Can you please teach us how to fly like that too?"

He patted the head of the kid and agreesd.

Not so far away, a pair of jealous eyes caught Jirou' s displays of skills and clenched his fist in annoyance.

* * *

 

While resting, Jirou, that night was summoned by his father. News has it that his fiancé was decided and he's about to meet them - her and her family.

From the paintings, she looked average. Or so, thought Jirou. He hasn't shown any interest with in the opposite genders. Unlike his showy, flirty brother - he keeps it to himself. All the more reason why he's a bit popular with females around his age. Whoever Jirou marries will be the only girl close to him. No competition, no rivalry.

Though the black with blue butterflies patterned haori was beautiful as is, the plain white kimono that he wore beneath made it look even more beautiful. A little formal wear is in order. But not too formal for him to dress as if he's already accepted the marriage.

Jirou, was the last one to enter, later than the rest of them, for his family and their guests already settled in their seats.

"Err.. Good evening, Jirou-sama. It is my pleasure to meet you." His supposed fiancé bowed, dipping her three finger on the floor. A formal way to prostrate oneself upon introduction.

Greeting her and her family with the same courtesy, Jirou bowed deep as well. "Likewise. Pleasure to meet you."

She stared at the tall, handsome Tengu. The rumors were true, he is indeed a beauty. And that dark black hair suits him well.

Before they got down to business, they had some dinner and drinks that goes along with it. Sitting besides him was the female, offering him to pour for his drinks. Feeling the eyes staring at him, Jirou took the offer and gave her his cup. With a smile on her face, she gently pours him the drink.

Smiles and murmurs followed after this. From the looks of it, his father is pleased.

Jirou silently laughed at how ridiculous that golden hair color his father has. He doesn't look like the leader at all. His brother on the other hand, looked dignified and presented himself well. He thinks thought Ichirou will be a good candidate to lead his clan.

The night went long - too long for Jirou. All he wants is to fly up above the night clouds and stare at the sky. Yet this tedious meetings doesn't seem to permits hims desire.

 _Will it always be this boring if I get married?_ He asked himself. To drown the ugly feeling welling up inside him, he emptied his cup in hopes to sleep peacefully.

Lucky for him, the female Tengu besides him yawned. "Ah! Forgive me!" She said with a hint of panic in her voice. Feeling a blush coming when Jirou stared at her.

"You should rest." He said and somehow she took it as Jirou being concerened for her. For Jirou though, it's just simple: You yawned, you're tired. Therefore, you sleep.

His father dismissed their guests and so Jirou excused himself too. He wanted to rest in his room very much, but a familiar face caught him by surprised when said man patted his shoulder.

"Ne, Jirou-chan. You know how to escape this marriage thing?" His brother said, whispering in his ear.

Jirou's heart sped up. He whirled his head towards him and nodded very fast - repeatedly. "Yes. Yes. I want to know."

"Ahaha. Then.."

The man then plucked Jirou's longest feather and Jirou felt weakened right after. He collapsed to the ground and hoisted himself using the strenghth of his arms. Looking up, he saw his brother using his feather as a fan.

"Marriages involves exchanging of feather's for us Tengus. However, I wonder what'll happen if - let's say, your feather falls in the hands of humans you hate so much, hm?" Ichirou crouched to the ground and used Jirou's feather's to tickle his brother's chin.

"Then, that said human will be my master, for as long as they shall live." Jirou answersed through his gritted teeth.

"Correct. But.." Ichirou paused to help his brother up. Once the said Tengu is safe inside his room, Ichirou gave the feather back. "I am not that heartless, brother. I know full well that it's not your intention to keep the clan for yourself. I'm merely giving you an advice." He said.

Ichirou bids his farewell to his little brother and retires for the night. While Jirou stared at his long feather, thinking of what he should do with it.

* * *

 

After morning studies and practice, post lunch, Jirou flew high above the clouds and stared at the horizon. Their eyes - the Tengus- are special. For their vision can see far beyond humans and animals can, for that, Jirou felt thankful. The sun today hides was hiding just behind the silhouette of clouds and its rays are hitting just the top of his beloved mountain.

It's breathtaking.

Engrossed from his sight- seeing, Jirou didn't noticed that a strong gush of wind approached and it took the Tengu by surpise. Still a little weakened from his longest feather being pulled out, Jirou looses his balance and wobbled.

The biggest blunder he did was let go of the feather he kept inside his clothes.

"No!" yelled Jirou and tried his best to catch it.

Luck was not on his side, for the feather danced in front of him and flew beyond his reach.

"Damn you!" Jirou roared and cursed his weakened wings. He can't fly like he used to. Not yet, at least.

As if the hands of fate are mocking at him, Jirou's important feather flew past the forest, down to the palace he knew to be the home of the foolish humans' Emperor.

"No! No! You stupid feather, don't fly there!"

If by chance, someone with authority will become his master, then for sure his powers - and maybe his whole clan will be used for greediness, and he'd rather die than that to happen.

The feather landed on top of an old Japanese Cedar tree - tallest among the rows of trees surrounding it. Knowing full well that the place is heavily guarded in a sense, Jirou transformed himself as an ordinary crow to pick his feather up.

And what are the odds? A small man, jumping gracefully from somewhere landed on top of the tree's sturdy branch and looksed down below.

" _Caww!_ " Crow-Jirou moved to his side to sneakily get back his feather, which is lying just beneath the monkey-like man.

"Ah, what's this?" The horror unfolds. The agile man picked up the feather and tucked it inside his sleeves.

_What do you think you're doing with my feather, you monkey?!_

Jirou's about to transform to his Tengu form, ready to cut the man in two, when the said man jumped and landed perfectly on the ground.

For a mere human, he's skilled. Jirou mused.

 _But that's not important right now, getting the feather is a must._ His crow form flew closer to the man; then he's startled by what he saw.

Orange hair swayed by the wind and the hair ornaments danced along with it, he saw this man talked to the treea and addresses it by a name.

A first for Jirou. That took him aback.

He realized he's been staring at the man for far too long, and there it was - his feather was given to the weird tree talker man.

_No! That man looks like royalty! Don't give it to him, bastard!_

"Yes, please. Also, can you please ask Asahi-san to make me an ornament out of this fine feather?" The man with sunset colored hair told the one who picked his feather up that he wants it as an ornament.

Jirou could not believe what he's just hearingd.

Right there and then, he used his transformation technique but failed when he felt his strenghth left his crow-like body.

As if an unknown bind kept him from hurting the man who now owns his feather, Jirou - with the intention to kill him - could not move.

His vision blurred from there and his wings stopped flapping. He's headed for a dive to the ground and knew this one's going to hurt. And sure enough, before he passed out, he felt his tiny bones cracked from the fall.

Later that night Jirou came to with unbelievable strenght surging him. His powers are back, but how? He asked himself. Then the answer became clear. He's now in contract with a human, and as if this human is calling for him, his senses told him where to look.

After he got his old form back, Jirou perched his body on top of the cedar tree. He knew his master is near somewhere, he can feel him. He flapped his wings once, checking if someone is near.

A frown on his face after a few minutes. "I know the red-oranged haired man is royalty, but why is his room so little guarded. Is he not that important as I thought he was?" Jirou muttered.

Seconds after, his new master -just as Jirou suspected- slides the partially opened window, wide. He expected him to scream, but was caught off guard yet again, when the redhead leaned in, and opened his mouth and whispersed., "Are you coming to get me?"

Of course, he heard him perfectly fine. A little irritated that his guesses aren't on point, Jirou moved closer to the human.

"Human. Why aren't you running away?" He asked.

"I can't escape you even if I want to." The redhead said, it's obvious that the man in front of him is scared. He's wearing his beak mask after all. Commending the man's courage to talk to him naturally, Jirou pulled his mask off and revealed his face, which can actually be viewed only by the chosen few.

"Beautiful." the redhead said to him. Another surprise. Jirou thought for sure that the man would react differently.

"You're wearing my feather." He said as he reached to touch the man's necklace. He's too late, the feather emits a contract bind, now that the man's wearing it as its own. Silently, Jirou cursed the redhead. Why would anyone wear a feather is beyond him. This goes to show how humans like him treats natures' beauty as an object that they merely should possess.

"Hm. I shall come back tomorrow night." He said. _I'll come back and think of ways how to deal with you._ He thought.

Jirou was about to head back to his village now that his strenght's returned, when he heard the redhead asked for his name. His face twitched a few times. It's known that when a human learned the real name of a God, a Deity, or a Creature such as Jirou, said human will have some sort of power over them. _Does he intend to use me now? The nerve of this one._

Jirou looked back and said - "I don't have a name which humans can call easily."

"Then, would you mind if I give you a name I can call to?" The man asked.

 _I supposed it's better to be addressed by name than be called a crow, or a bird._ Jirou thought.

"Then, give me a name." He sighed after he said this. He swore under his breath, "if he gives me an ugly name, I'll cut off his - the new master's - tongue. "

"I, Hinata Shouyo, the second prince of the Karasuno country, shall hereby call you from this day as Tobio."

"Tobio? Ah, a flying man. Very well. Then I shall be known as Tobio. Till then, Shouyo." He's surprised that the man picked up a decent name for him.

"See you." Shouyo said.

As he bid his farewell and heads back to his village, Jirou's heart beats quickened. He reckon this is the feeling of those who are doomed to served humans.

"Alright, I'll make sure he won't live that long." He said to himself. Promising he will cause Hinata Shouyo his demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n;_
> 
> _Ichirou -_
> 
> _(ichi) "one" and 郎 (rou) "son". This was traditionally a name given to the first son._
> 
> _Jirou -_
> 
> _(ji) "two" and 郎 (rou) "son". This was traditionally a name given to the second son._
> 
> _anyways.. can anyone guess who the father/clan leader is?_


	4. Kidnapping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks Latha for helping me in this chapter as well..

__

_~The first part of this chapter continues after the event on the third chapter. The rest, after the second chapter.~_

* * *

There's a certain air around the room, the air was stifling and hot. Jirou can't breath like he used to. His father looked down on him, clenched fist as if the said man wanted to strangle him. And why wouldn't he? His son; the next in line for the heir – is now a servant for a mere human.  _A royalty at that._

He bowed his head deeply, knowing full well that this is his mess. Looking for someone who can save him, Jirou glanced at his brother and the man just smiled at him.

"So? You're telling me that the feather you're supposed to offer to your wife-to-be, is gone? Already at the hands of an unknown male, and that you formed a contract with him unknowingly?" his father asked.

"That's..Correct."

"Why did you pluck it?" his father asked him and Jirou's eyes immediately darted towards the man beside him. He wanted to say it was his brother's doing, but it isn't his style to point blame. Not to mention the fact that his brother did it for his benefit. In a sense, Jirou took this happening a blessing. If not, he's headed to a domestic life, forced to hold his wife and start a family. That, itself, is far more horrifying than being a 'slave'.

"There's something about your story that doesn't add up." his father sighed and scratched his face. He paused for a while before he addressed his assistant to his side.

"Ittetsu."

The said man clumsily walked towards the Chief, almost face-planting in the ground when he stubbed his toe on a sitting pillow.

"What're you doing?" the head Chief Tengu asked his Chief Retainer and the said man just flashed his goofy smile at him.

"What is it?" Ittetsu fixed his glasses to his nose bridge.

"Though we knew long ago that the Tengu's longest feather represents a certain promise between spouses, it is ceremonial in a sense, right? How about forming contracts with humans? Do we have anything in our records that tell us about this matter?" the Chief asked while he took a sip of his tea.

Ittetsu thought about it for a second before he answered. "I don't think there is. This is the first time this has happened. I can't be sure, however. So let me check it with the records."

"Then there's nothing we can do about it for now. You have to be careful. While we go do our part to help you, go on and look after the human. We can never be too careful. Report to me what kind of human your... Master.. Is. We'll look for ways to terminate that contract in the meantime." the Chief – almost choking at the mention of  _master-_ addressed his youngest son and the said man nodded.

"Still, this is just like you Jirou-chan." Ichirou said and snickered at him when they walked together, headed to their rooms respectively.

Choosing to ignore his brother's jeering, Jirou walked past him and bid him Goodnight. He'll have a busy day from tomorrow onwards.

"How cold." Ichirou said.

It is indeed unknown for the Tengus about the contract and serving humans. After all, it only happens to the Kitsune clans. Tengu's like them are more reserved; distance themselves in the affairs of human. Especially since the tragedy that befell upon them years ago.

However, the fear of the unknown is eating away into Jirou's consciousness and he can't help but wonder how is he going to survive this ordeal. What would happen – Jirou wondered – if his master wants to use him for evil doings? Will he be able to kill him? If so, then death of Shouyo would be the best solution. He just has to make sure Shouyo's death won't affect him afterwards.

* * *

Morning came, and with little – almost no sleep – Jirou got up and resumed his morning routine. Have breakfast alone in his room, trained with his sword, meet with his assistant and address the problems within the military ranks; such as weaponry and supplies, training regimens, guarding schedules and strategic meetings.

For the most part, his brother had already acted as a substitute for his father. There's a nagging feeling lingering on Jirou, that they'd talk about the heir is just a push on his back as well as his brother's. It's already been decided that the eldest son is suitable for the position. He doesn't have any interest in it, anyways.

Another thing is that, him being urged to better himself will only showcase the Tengu's power to the rest of their rivals.

"Ah, there you are. Jirou-sama, May I have a word with you?" Ittetsu came rushing towards Jirou with rolls and rolls of paper tightly hugged against his chest. He stumbled, again, and Jirou rolled his eyes. He knew that this tengu is his father's trusted retainer and adviser, but he sees him as too soft to actually maintain this position. But, if it's their father's wish, what can they do but accept it? The Chief seemed to mellowed out over the years because of the said retainer's presence.

"Jirou-sama?"

Caught spacing out, Ittetsu called Jirou's attention and the latter flinched. "I'm free. Is this about the matter my father asked you to look for?" asked Jirou.

"Un." Ittetsu nodded, asking Jirou to come to the study with him. Clumsily opening the door, Ittetsu tried to slide the paper door open using his foot, for his hands are occupied, but Jirou couldn't take the awkward clumsiness and opened the door himself.

"Uwah! I'm sorry! For Jirou-sama to open the door himself!" Ittetsu flustered.

"It's fine. So?" Jirou sat in the  _zabuton -_ and Ittetsu fixed his eyeglasses to his nose bridge and opened one of the scrolls.

"Here's an old story of a Tengu that went and lived with a human female. Though, I must say that this is just a story. A human wrote this book and received little recognition. But the fact about Tengus that'd been written here is close to - if not the perfect reality about us." Ittetsu said. His face is a little serious than his smiling expression before.

"I understand. You read this already?" Jirou asked - and Ittetsu shook his head. "I did, but I haven't had the opportunity to finish the whole thing. If you like, I could give you a summary about the story. In a day or two." Ittetsu offered, but Jirou shook his head too.

"No. My father might need you for other things and this is already enough for now. Please ask other Tengus in the academy to look for more things that might give me clues." Jirou said and rolled the scroll back. It's thick, and carrying it around seemed like a burden, especially for the weak looking retainer.

He suddenly felt that Ittetsu is a bit reliable, more than he give the man credit for.

"Thank you, Ittetsu." Jirou said and stood up.

"Eh? Alright. I'm happy to help." Ittetsu smiled his goofy smile again and Jirou felt a bit at ease. This is the first time he had a conversation with the said man. Truth be told, he avoided talking to Ittetsu because he can see the weird fondness his father has for the said man. It somehow made him uncomfortable. He wouldn't know it himself since he has no retainers of his own. He was assigned with one or two, but he dismissed them all. If he needed something, it's not that hard to do it himself.

He just likes the autonomy.

"Ittetsu! You told me you were doing something! Where are the documents I asked of you?!" There's a loud thud followed by a kick off the door.

"Keishin-sama! I just gave Jirou-sama something-

" _Kora!_ I told you to send someone to investigate the disease that's been killing our poultry from the west. You slowpoke, come here!" Jirou's father dragged Ittetsu away by the arm and the latter just smiled awkwardly and pacified the Chief. " _Maa, maa._ "

By looking at the two, Jirou felt an uncomfortable churning in his stomach. Their closeness – the Chief and his Chief retainer – is questionable. For Jirou, at least.

* * *

Jirou took the whole afternoon reading the story, it was a Tengu that felt curious about a woman whose husband was killed by another man, so the said man could take her as his wife.

The Tengu; named Ikkei, was known to be a brutal Tengu. He raised vicious crows for summoning and pestered the farmers nearby the foot of the mountain. He disliked humans and wished for all his life that they disappear.

One thing led to another, and the Tengu Ikkei fell for the human and wished he could have her instead. Ikkei then plucked his longest feather and offered it the human girl..

To Jirou's disappointment, the story was cut there. Either the author didn't finish the story, or there's a missing half part of the scroll. In any case, it was fiction and not an actual record. Jirou could not use it as a reference. Still, he's glad that there's something to read at all.

"Jirou-sama, your father is asking if you're going to eat with them tonight." A female knocked on the door and Jirou opened it, surprised to see his wife-to-be, kneeling respectfully in front of him, her head bowed deeply.

"Raise your head." He asked. He still isn't used to this. And he sure he hasn't accepted her. For her to already serve, he felt a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Jirou-sama?" The female tengu looked at him as she did what Jirou asked - and Jirou asked her to stand up. She did so, though still confused.

"I have to leave for a while, it might take me a few days to go back, or maybe even weeks. It would give me a peace of mind if you go back to your place for the meantime." Jirou said. His father advised him not to say anything in the meantime about the 'contract' and the 'master and slave' thing. And given the position he's in, Jirou doesn't have the right to say no.

"Eh? Jirou-sama, go where?" She asked. Jirou looked at her and felt nothing. He heard from the guards and maids earlier that his fiancé is considered a beautiful female. Long black hair, fair smooth skin, and perfect manners.

For Jirou though, things like beautiful and pretty is not something he can understand. All females looked the same. Even human females looked and smelled funny, with their painted faces and their scented oil.

_Not Shouyo though. Shouyo's hair looks like the sunset above the clouds._

Jirou froze up. Why did he remember Shouyo at a time like this?

"It's best if you went back while I am not here. This house is full of males, and you have only one retainer with you. Just to err on the safe side." Masking his loud heart beat and embarrassed face, Jirou reached out and patted his fiancé's head.

"That.. Uhm. Thank you, Jirou-sama. Then I shall listen to what you said." She stuttered and Jirou retreated his hand. The female Tengu thought Jirou is such a thoughtful man, and the blush present from her face is the proof of her budding feelings for him.

"Very well then." Jirou said, and just like on cue, his stomach growled and he realized that indeed, it is time for supper. "I suppose I'll join my family for dinner. Please let them know." he said and with a nod, the female tengu retreated.

After he said his temporary goodbye to his family, Jirou – now called Tobio, flew to where his new master is.

* * *

His wings flew faster than ever, realizing that he wanted to come sooner than what he intended to. He wanted to see Shouyo the soonest, and this emotion fueled his wings to soar higher, and swifter than he was a day before.

"Wait till I get my hands on you." he muttered.

Dodging a big band of night clouds, Tobio rolled to his side and closed his wings, plummeting a few meters before he opened those black wings - and flapped it again. In no time, Tobio reached the treeline of the palace.

To not draw any attention to himself, Tobio decided to transform into a crow again and hid just below the tree shades. He already saw Shouyo, being helped out onto his night kimono. It looked like he just got out of bath, hair still wet and his ornaments that Tobio saw before is placed on top of his dresser.

He can't understand men who can't even dress themselves. But he supposed royalties are raised to be like that, especially in times like this where the men from the palace are treated as main persons to hold traditions and ceremonies.

Crow Tobio saw everything from being perched on the tree branch, a few meters away from the Prince's room. He saw how Shouyo's maids slipped the underneath white kimono on the Prince, and helped the man groomed his hair. With a silver comb, that red-orange hair was groomed to perfection, finishing it off with oils before reattaching the ornaments Shouyo usually decorated his hair with.

After the man is dressed properly, the maids retired for the night and one of the guards rounded the whole room - as much as Tobio can see -and inspected if anything is amiss. The said guard; a male taller than the first retainer Tobio saw the day before, gave Shouyo a ruffle of his hair.

" _Tch. Don't touch that well groomed hair so easily."_ Tobio said though.

What bothered him so much is that the said man laughed wholeheartedly and gave the guard a playful jab at his stomach.

" _An idiot! This man must be an idiot!"_ Tobio thought. How in the world would a man his stature has that kind of skinship with his employee? Not to mention, this guard was allowed to enter his sleeping quarters quite easily.

Tobio asked himself if this is just normal. He recalled the times his brother's aid and retainer, Iwaizumi; Does Iwaizumi behave like this as well? Does he enter his brother's room easily? Even at times when he's going to sleep?

" _Maybe it is normal. I guess I should take this as a normal one."_ Tobio thought. He had to study Shouyo's routine. And this part of redhead's routine is _duly noted_.

After sometime, the lighting in the said Prince's room dimmed and Tobio looked at the stars to check the time. It is quite early for him to rest, but it may be late for humans. He knew that this time of the night, humans already headed for bed, especially those who work on to bed, early to rise.

Crow Tobio flew upward, checked the surroundings – and as usual, the palace is scarcely guarded.

If this form of him can frown, then for sure his face will wear the expression. Somehow he thought that the people of this country thought less of the redhead. He's worried that the said man is not a Prince, but a courtesan or someone with  _that_ kind of relationship with one of the royals. That thought itself made the Tengu felt shivers from his spine.

He decided to check the surroundings further by flying to other parts of the palace.

Just as he suspected, other parts of the palace were well guarded. In fact, too heavily guarded. Archers on the roof, at least two guards every few meters, not to mention the fact that the surroundings was well lit.

He can't help but feel inferior somehow. His master is this kind of person, not important enough to be shoved in the dark side of the palace, surrounded by trees and alone in that big room. The irritation he felt earlier from the guard touching Shouyo's hair dissipated. Somehow, he felt happy that at least there's people close enough to check up on him.

" _Eh, wait, wait, wait! Didn't you decide to kill him if an opportunity presents itself? What're you pitying him for then?"_ Tobio asked himself and couldn't answer the question.

After he had seen enough, the crow went back to Shouyo's window and looked from left to right. Confirmed from his own eyes that the coast his clear, Tobio went inside and transformed again back to his 'human like' form. Still wearing his mask, Tobio roamed silently onto the Prince's room. He saw a lot of paintings that doesn't look like it was made by a known painter, together with paint brushed and inks. He deduced the fact that this must be one of the Prince's hobbies.

After looking around some more, Tobio saw some well crafted hand embroidered kimono. He must admit, even someone like him who usually wears long, black kimono, the collection Shouyo has are beautiful, intricate and intriguing. Tobio wondered if the designs are all picked by the Prince.

Looking at the desk, Tobio saw many rolls of text, he thought this was just normal, for he often sees his brother's desk filled these stuffs too. Him on the other hand, disliked studying and opted for a more hands-on approach to learning. Meaning, he only wanted to study things he can practice with his hands and body: Combat and everything there is about the art of combat.

Curiosity got the best of the Tengu, he unrolled one of the scrolls and saw the outline. "Susano-O: The Primordial God." He read under his breath and felt annoyed instantly. Shouyo is already investigating about the Tengus! Silently, he thought the man was clever despite his looks.

He heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom and as a reflex, Tobio hid himself. Jumping high to the ceiling, he latched himself onto one of the beams. When he confirmed that it's just Shouyo, he went down and sat as swiftly and silently as he could. And no surprise there, Shouyo got scared of him after he whirled his head back.

 _'How stupid.'_ Tobio thought. With his room and its surroundings so little guarded, Shouyo shouldn't leave himself open like this. At least carry a dagger with him all the time.

"Shouyo-sama! Is there something wrong?" one man, maybe one of the night servers or caretaker asked the Prince.

"It's nothing, I just tripped on something. I'm about to rest so leave me be.", said the redhead and Tobio felt funny in his stomach.

 _'He is not alright. And this is not 'nothing'. A Tengu is in his room. The logical thing to do here is to at least give_   _his people an order to be alert.'_ Tobio stared at the man, hiding his frown behind his mask.

"Why did you lie?" Tobio asked as he cannot understand the human in front of him. It is obvious from his complexion and breathing that he is, indeed, afraid of him - Tobio. But his actions say otherwise. The young Prince moved closer to him, instead of retreating.

"I cannot say that there is a mythical creature in my room. I already have a bad reputation, I do not wish to be branded as crazy as well."

 _'Ha! This annoying midget.'_ Tobio got mad at him, but he had to at least stay calm unless he knows for sure that killing this person wouldn't cause him inconveniences.

"Tobio-sama, why are you here?", asked Shouyo - and somehow Tobio smirked behind his mask.

"I am here to study about humans, and while I kept searching for people whom I can exchange conversations with, all have been hostile, rude, treated me like a deity and worshipped me—and many feared for their life. You were the first one to talk to me head on... Now I understand why..", he answered the man and the latter looked as if he didn't understand a thing he said.

"What did you understand?" Shouyo asked - and Tobio sighed.

One of the scrolls Shouyo has looks like it is the copy of the same story he's reading earlier and somehow it made him uncomfortable, enough to dismiss the fact that he is enjoying how Hinata smelled like grass.

Tengus nose are a tad sensitive than the human does. And even though Hinata already took a bath, the fact that the Prince is always playing outside the woods; brushing himself against the tree he talks to- made this whole room smelled like nature.

Tobio saw Hinata looked at him from head to toe, and got confused why the man change complexion around his face, from pale white to a tinge of pink.

_'Why does he look like he's more excited than scared? Is he really normal?'_

The Tengu exhaled before he answered. - "Simple. You are an idiot." Tobio deduced. Yes, there's no normal, thinking human, who will come close to someone –  _something_  like him without thinking twice.

"What?! How rude of you!" Shouyo puffed his cheeks and stomp a little, and this took Tobio aback.

"What did you say?" Tobio asked and the man looked around because the guards are alarmed by his sudden outburst.

"I said _'you are rude_!' It's not nice to call someone stupid when you don't know anything about them. I don't care if you're a Tengu or not, you don't do that!", though the Prince said this one in a whisper, his tone sounded like he is reprimanding him.

Tobio blinked behind his mask and crossed his legs. He dropped the scroll on the table and pulled his mask off once more.

"Interesting." he muttered under his breath and Shouyo looked puzzled again.

"Never mind, there's something I need to ask you,  _boke._ When you took the feather in after your retainer or guard, is it? Anyways, after that man gave it to you, did you do anything to it?" Tobio asked - and Shouyo stood from his seat and paced the floor.

"Hmm. Let's see, after I took it, I asked Nishinoya to summon the craft master and fashion me an ornament. Like this one, see?" Shouyo tapped the dangling thing in hair - and Tobio nodded and urged the man to continue.

"Nishinoya took it back, but to preserve the feather, he placed it in his pouch and inside his kimono. After that, he must have taken to Asahi – the craftsman." Shouyo said, Tobio waited for him to finish the tea he's drinking before he asked again.

"Anything special he did?"

"Not that I know of." Shouyo shook his head as he answered. "Any reason why you're asking?" he added.

"Hn" Tobio didn't feel the need to answer that. He is not obligated to. So far, the bind he saw  _or thought he saw_  from the feather isn't present anymore.

"What are you supposed to be?" Tobio asked, a question that lingered in him for a while.

"I.. Don't even know the answer to that question. Ehe!" Shouyo laughed and sat back again and Tobio felt that it is forced. Because this time, Shouyo's voice is a pitch higher than he is used to sound like.

Just like what Tobio expected.

"Aren't you feeling something off?" Tobio stood up too and walked around the room, checking up the rest of the details of the quarter.

"Are you talking about the snacks that'd been doctored with poison? No. I'm used to it. Well, not entirely. After a while, my stomach will hurt." Shouyo answered and followed the Tengu curiously. He wonders how old this tengu is, envied how tall Tobio.

"Hn. So why eat it anyways?" Tobio walked towards the window and admired the view. It is impossible not to like the nature when you can see its beauty from the moment you wake up. That's what he thought, looking at Shouyo's room interior.

"Because.. I don't know either. Nishinoya and Tanaka; my two retainers, are always finding it difficult to trace the poison back to the one who tried to kill me. If they can't find the culprit, they'll be punished. And I don't like that." Shouyo sat in his lavish bed, somehow he sounded.. Ashamed of his reasoning.

Tobio knew that this was a part of a cry for help.

"What do you think of me?" Tobio asked.

"I think.. You are beautiful." Shouyo looked at the Tengu and the latter moved closer to the Prince. So close that their noses can actually touch each other.

Tobio can hear the man's pulse quickened, the gulped of his saliva, and heavy breathing. For someone he considered beautiful, the Prince is sure scared of him. Or so Tobio thought.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"I am, a bit. But I can't stay away." Shouyo grabbed the Tengu's sleeve and clenched it with trembling hands.

Tobio's own heart beat violently against his chest. There's no other explanation for this phenomena other than the master and slave pact. That's the reason he's feeling this way, Tobio thought.

He looked at the man's eyes and saw his own reflection. Uncomfortable, Tobio removed the smaller hands, that'd been clenched at his clothes. "If.. I am to take you away from here, what would you do?" he asked the Prince.

"Away, where?" Shouyo sounded panicky again - and Tobio somehow decided to retire for the night. He needed to collect himself and retreat back to the village.

Tobio swiftly jumped outside the window and flapped open his long, magnificent wings. Shouyo saw this again up close and can't help but feel drawn.

"I'll come again tomorrow." Tobio said and readied himself to fly away when the door the burst open.

"Shouyo-sama?!" the retainers, he saw earlier ran towards Shouyo - and somehow Tobio knew that after this, he would have difficulty seeing the Prince again.

"Get away from him, Shouyo-sama!" the man started to launch an attack against Tobio and he knew he had to leave. However, as he was about to fly away, Shouyo run towards the window and suddenly called out to him.

" _Tobio, please take me away from here!_ " though the man whispered this, he heard him perfectly clear. Tobio looked at his face and can see thedesperation in his eyes. If he doesn't take this man away right now, this might be the end for them. He won't see him again, and Shouyo would remain locked somewhere, unable to choose the life he wanted to.

"I don't have an obligation to." Tobio muttered. He thinks so too. But when the Prince panicked, right before his retainer grabbed him, he slipped.

"Ahhh!" Shouyo screamed.

"Shouyo-sama!" in unison, the guards and retainers called out to him.

In a flash - right before the Prince hit his head on the ground, Tobio flew and swiftly held the Prince by the waist.

"You idiot!" Tobio thought his heart is going to stop, seeing the man almost fall to his death.

The said Prince trembled in his arms and secured himself, embracing the Tengu. "Tha-thank you."

Even shaking, Tobio admired how the Prince properly thanked him.

"Release the Prince at once!" An arrow was fired at him, but Tobio effectively dodged it.

"Tobio-sama, please. When you leave me here, there's going to be an uproar. I'll be called names because they saw you in my room, and you left me unharmed. I'll be locked somewhere and my brother- the Crown Prince, will suffer because of me, too. Please, take me with you!" Shouyo pleaded, while the two hid behind the treelines.

Shouyo can see how frantic his two friends are right now running towards them where they've been hiding. He felt guilty as well, but somehow he can't stay in this palace. Not after this.

Tears flowed and Tobio heard the man sniffled.

"Hah! This is not the time to cry." Tobio felt awkward. He's not used to crying, especially a  _man_  crying.

"Please." Shouyo said. In a few seconds, his retainers will see them. And how will this all play out?

"I understand. I don't know what'll happen to me if I let you die as well." though reluctant, Tobio lifted the man up high, his arm fastened at the Prince's waist.

"Hiyaaaa!" the Prince screamed, scared from being lifted off in an instance.

The guards on the ground looked tinier by the second, and just as the two – Shouyo and Tobio – vanished, Shouyo heard his retainers desperately called out his name.

"Nishinoya! Tanaka!" Shouyo called out their names as well. Tears still streak his cheeks.

* * *

After they got considerably high enough, Tobio started flying slowly, towards the mountains. Shouyo on the other hand, cried as they flew and this annoyed Tobio so much.

"Stop crying! There's nothing that we can do now! At least they'll think I  _'spirited you away'_. Now stop it, and look around you!" Tobio pressed Shouyo's head and turned it forcefully, so that the man can see the surroundings.

"Ah! Uwah! OHHH!" Shoyou saw the moon up close. It appeared bigger than what they usually see it and the stars high above looked like a road of pearls or sparkling jewels in the sky.

Tobio smirked at how easy the man calmed down and he got surprised at how he reacted strongly based on the man's mood.

He caught himself being happy when the man stopped crying.

Tobio felt uncomfortable by this and accidentally threw Shouyo off.

"Ahh! Help!" Shouted the man and Tobio quickly recovered him.

"Sorry.. The wind was strong." Tobio floated still on air. While Shouyo wailed as loud as he could.

"Please stop crying! You're annoying me!"

"You idiot Tengu!" the man continued to sniffle.


	5. The Invincible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Latha for helping me with this chapter. you're the best ^^

 

 

Unlike yesterday, today's been busy in Shouyo's residence. Frantic and chaos everywhere you turn your head. The guards assigned last night to look after the youngest Prince were all imprisoned just before dawn breaks. All, including Shouyo's two trusted retainers; Nishinoya and Tanaka.

The unfortunate news landed on the Crown Prince's ears soon after Shouyo was taken away by the winged creature. Most likely, it is the creature from the myths called - Tengu.

Despite being busy himself, the Crown Prince always asked his assistants, advisers - and retainers about his little brother. Truth be told, there wasn't a single thing that'd happened and he doesn't already know. Sawamura and Sugawara were kind enough to keep a close tab on his beloved brother. Reports about what the said man has been doing always reached his ears, right before he's about to retire for the night - every single day.

He thought his brother; Shouyo, like always, had found a new hobby. The Crown Prince heard from Sugawara that Shouyo went into their Archives to check records - even literature about Tengus. If he'd known that this was a clear sign that the young Prince has contacted  _something_ like this, he would have made them guarded him more.

The only reason why Shouyo's palace was less guarded was for him to have a normal life. Unlike what he; the Crown Prince, has been experiencing. Guess this was missed on his part as well. Who would have thought a Tengu would come and spirited away his brother.

The Crown Prince clenched his fist, knuckles almost white from it.

"Summon Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryuunosuke at once! Also bring Head Priestess Shimizu!" He bellowed.

The tension around was high, everyone felt the anger rising from the Crown Prince. It is quite a sight to behold, since the said man rarely - almost as rare as the moon eclipsing the Sun - gets angry.

And even though he usually wears a gentle expression, the said man is far from that. After all, he wouldn't be called -  _The Little Giant_  - for nothing.

* * *

"Hm.. Aw.." Shouyo slowly opened his eyes and felt his surroundings grew terrible cold. His back was soft, but not as soft as his bed felt. Under normal conditions, that is.

But there was nothing normal about what'd happened earlier. Or this day - even the day before that.

Now away from his family, or what's even considered one in his circle, Shouyo woke up in a Village unknown to him.

The paper door slid open, and for some reason, the cold solidified - to the point where Shouyo can touch it with his hands. "..You awake?" A familiar voice rang.

"Tobio?", from the safety of his covers, Shouyo asked the man.

There was no answer. Rather, the Tengu sat beside Shouyo - and though the redhead can't see him, he felt the Tengu lifted the covers and touched his feet.

"Gyaa!" The cold fingers made Shouyo sat up and straight, goose bumps filled his arms and the back of his neck. "..Cold!" He exclaimed and hid under the covers once again.

"This is high up, so of course you'll be cold. I already informed the Chief Tengu; my Father, about your presence. Do not worry, you're safe in this village. Provided that you will never leave my side." Tobio said.

"..Thank you." was all the reply he could manage. After crying too much last night, Tobio took him a bit higher so he could manage his breathing and forget the fact that he almost fell to his death - twice!

But that had the opposite effect, for the redhead thought the Tengu was trying to suffocate him. Fidgeting in mid air, around with the fastest flyer Tengu, wasn't a bright idea. At least now Shouyo knows.

"Here." a slide from the door was heard again, and another Tengu entered Shouyo's room.

"What's that?" asked Shouyo to the man with glasses. It was rude of him to sleep while someone's talking to him so he forced himself to sit. Still covered with the thick blanket.

"Good Morning. My name is Ittetsu, I'm the Chief's retainer. Ji - Ah, no. Tobio-sama doesn't have retainers of his own, despite us pushing him so. Therefore, I'll be taking care of your needs, Shouyo-sama." The man who entered the room Shouyo's in, was wearing a black Kimono. Underneath was a white one, like the usual. His Haori however, was colorful. Light blue, patterned with snowflakes. As a person who likes the beauty of nature, Shouyo admired the man's dress.

" _I wonder if it's alright to call them 'man'. Will they get offended?"_  Shouyo wondered.

"This is the best I could for now. I hope this helps. Later I will bring breakfast for you." Ittetsu said. He placed a big kettle on top of the burning coal heater. The water vapor slowly helped with the cold and Shouyo felt thankful.

"I will leave you for now, If you need me, just ask the people passing by. I won't be far away. Now please rest some more, it's still early." Ittetsu then bowed to them both before he went out discreetly.

"He's nice, isn't he? And by the way, Tobio-sama.. You're the son of the Chief of your Village or Clan?" Shouyo briskly rubbed his hands together and breathe on it. Tobio on the other hand, looked at him. In his mind, he was concerned for the Prince's health. Up in the mountains, where the fogs are thick and the wind is strong, it is easy for the weaker human to catch illness here.

"I'm sorry.", these words left the Tengu's mouth, surprising Shouyo. "..What for?" the Prince added.

"Never mind, go ahead and sleep. In two hours, Ittetsu will come in here again to help you get ready. By then, we'll talk to my Father. Don't worry. He's a reasonable man." Tobio said.

"How about you? Are you going to be okay? Bringing a human here, I mean." Shouyo coughed a bit, and Tobio's hand almost reached out for the redhead, only to be caught by his nagging inner conflict. What was clear right now for Tobio was that he's not himself, ever since he met the redhead. But what he's feeling right now is imperceivable.

In his mind, he admitted he can't underestimate the power of their bonds.

The Tengu made a face and Shouyo caught it, just as he was about to lay again. "..Something wrong?" the Prince asked.

"Hm? No. Just go to sleep, and let us worry about what they will have to say later." was Tobio's response. He didn't want Shouyo to know about the Contract as much as possible, but it looked like he has no choice but to tell it. Otherwise, it'd be confusing to explain his behavior of days past. There's no reason for him to be fixated on the redhead, just as there's no logical explanation for his tightening chest whenever they were in close proximity.

A few minutes after Shouyo laid, Tobio added one layer of blankets over the man. So as not to suffocate him, he decided just two was enough. As silent as he could, he stood up from where he was sitting, and got out of the room - his room.

"Jirou-chan! Ah, should I call you 'Tobio-chan' now?!" Ichirou caught the younger Tengu just as the said one was about to stretch his wings and have his early morning flight.

"..Actually, yes. Please call me Tobio for now,  _Niisan_." Surprised by for being called Niisan again, Ichirou smiled a bit, and his aid beside him rolled his eyes.

"Ichirou-sama, it'd be wise for us not to mention both of your name in front of the human. That's the reason why he called you so. Shall we give you a nickname? How about ' _bakaouji'_?" Iwaizumi said.

"..'Stupid Prince'?! You're so mean, Iwa-chan!" Ichirou puffed his cheeks and Tobio clicked his tongue in annoyance when Shouyo, not so far away, coughed again and seemed to have rolled in his sleep.

"Niisan, not so loud, please. You'll wake Shouyo up."

"Heh." Ichirou moved closer to the younger Tengu and surveyed his expression. "Tell me, Tobio-chan. What is it you feel for that shrimp? You changed so much in just one day! Now you do care about others. Niisan can't help but be curious." Ichirou said.

"I don't know. All I know that it's a burden. Must be the same feeling Iwaizumi-san feels when he's with you." Tobio smartly retorted.

"Yeah." was Iwaizumi's reply, followed by a sharp nod. Before Ichirou can come up with another question, Tobio summoned his wings and opened it, flying high above in an instant.

No one does flying better like Tobio, and admittedly, Iwaizumi saw the envy with a tinge of proud look on Ichirou's face. No matter how much Ichirou said he hated his little brother's idiocy - and everything about him, Iwaizumi knows that Ichirou can't deny that there's also love somewhere in his muddled heart. Not to mention the fact that they both possess a similar trait. The brothers are both ambitious by their own definition and understanding of the word.

* * *

"Hnm.." groaned Shouyo and he patted the space beside him and felt the warmth of someone's body.

"What?" he blinked rapidly and saw Tobio beside him, using his elbow to prop his head up. Casually, Tobio greeted the Prince 'Good Morning' and the latter blushed.

Sharing one bed meant differently in their custom, so the Prince checked his clothes immediately and the Tengu got what the man was implying.

"Baka! I was just warming you up!" he roared and Shouyo nodded.

"Ah, of course you are! I'm sorry!", he answered.

"Get up, time for breakfast." Tobio pushed the blankets off them and Shouyo got confused as to why he doesn't feel cold anymore.

"The sun is up, so it's not that cold. Hurry and freshen yourself up. It's best if we have breakfast with my family, so you'll meet them too. There's something we have to discuss as well."

Tobio sounded so serious - and Shouyo felt scared a bit for his life. Of course, this should have been the normal reaction for this ordeal. He wondered why is it that he was only feeling it now. Nevertheless, he needed to move on and apologize for causing the Tengu and his family inconvenience.

"The bath is ready. You take morning baths, right? The water is nice and warm, Ittetsu-san prepared it for you." Tobio said, while he helped Shouyo standing up.

"Err, can I ask a question?" Shouyo patted his legs that'd been cold and stiff.

"No one will help you bathe, if that's what you want to know." countered Tobio.

"Not that! I was wondering why your wings aren't around!" Shouyo looked at the Tengu's clothes and saw that the back of his kimono has long holes in it. Around the shoulders.

"We don't fly often. Learning to hide and summon your wings at will are skills learned by the age of five, usually. Little Tengus that hatched from eggs doesn't have this ability yet, so they're closely guarded and taught to fly."

"Ah, so Tengus hatch from eggs? Wow!" The Prince exclaimed while he followed the Tengu, wondering if it's alright to leave the bedding like that. It's not like he can fold and tidy it himself even if he wanted to. Somehow he felt shy. He must remember to ask that nice Retainer to teach him things like this, Shouyo told himself.

"Here's the bathroom. There's also a toilet there. It's different from what you usually have in the palace. Make sure you don't slip and fall." Tobio left the man for himself and told him he'll just have to freshen up himself.

After the Tengu left, Shouyo slid the door close and immediately covered his mouth. He felt his face burn as the smell of the Tengu lingered in his clothes. He can't help but feel the unfamiliar tightening in his chest again.  _What's this?_  He wondered.

Sleeping together with someone meant marriage for them, or so Shouyo thought it was. And though he already had a fiancè back home since he was five years old, he never had the chance to touch even the hem of her clothes.

"I wonder if sleeping together like this was okay for them?" Shouyo muttered - followed by a cough. He shook his head to clear such thoughts away and removed his two layered kimono off.

There was basket nearby for him to place his clothes, which he did. The towels looked different from what he usually dries himself with, but it felt nice to touch nevertheless. Seeing the steams around the wooden tub was tempting, too tempting in fact, that the Prince scooped a few water using the wash basin and rinsed himself good before plunging right into it.

"..Puwaaahh!" Shouyo dunked his head low and lifted it, breathing a sigh of relief as the hot water permeates through his skin, reaching till his aching bones.

"Well, let's not think about something that hasn't happened yet. For now I need to contact my brother to let him know that I am safe."

While the Prince was enjoying his bath, one particular Tengu was perched in a tree branch nearby, staring at the arms that'd been wrapped around the redhead earlier.

"What's happening to me?" he asked himself out loud.

* * *

"These are nice, do they hold any significant meaning?" Ittetsu jingled in his hand the hair ornament Shouyo asked him to reattach to his hair. While the gentle retainer did so, he looked closely, remembering the steps so he won't have to ask anyone to do it for him.

"Yes, they do a little bit. This jade was my Mother's." he tapped the one attached to his right side and continued. "This one was given to me by my brother." he tapped the pin by his left side and Ittetsu smiled.

"They're both beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." Shouyo looked at himself and stretched his arms while he twirled.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ittetsu asked.

Shouyo shook his head and smiled. "Actually, the kimono fitted me perfectly. How'd you manage to do that?"

Before Ittetsu could answer, there was a knock on the door. Without waiting for permission to enter, Tobio slid the door opened and saw Shouyo dressed in white kimono patterned with butterflies around it. The Haori he was wearing is black, accentuating the design more.

"How was it? Does this suit me?" Shouyo asked, catching the Tengu off guard. Tobio felt like the question was usually asked by wives to their husband and he felt uncomfortable.

"Anything you wear doesn't matter. Let's go." Answered Tobio and turned around.

Ittetsu wore a grin on his face while Shouyo pouted and puffed his cheeks. "Why is he always like that? He acts so indifferently, yet he has his gentle moments as well. He's kind of rude earlier, though. He went inside my futon without asking for my permission. Is that even okay?" Shouyo rambled on and asked Ittetsu, while the other man happily listened.

"He was gentle? He went inside your futon?" He asked again. Somehow the word gentle surprised the retainer. Jirou was known and feared as the Genius Young General. And now this human - whose attitude is a bit refreshing in Ittetsu's point of view - described the General as 'gentle' was unexpected. He chuckled and ignored Shouyo afterwards, somehow lost in his own thoughts.

"Ittetsu-san, Shouyo-sama, the Chief and elders are waiting for you." Another Tengu knocked on their door and opened it. He had his head bowed respectfully and from his clothes, he looked like one of the retainers as well.

"Ahm. I'm a bit scared. Should I be worried?" Shouyo asked Ittetsu and the other one laughed.

"No, no. The Chief has a loud voice and short tempered at times, but he's 'gentle' too." he finished that one with a chuckle and Shouyo breath a sigh of relief.

"That man is Iwaizumi Hajime. He's the retainer of Tobio-sama's big brother. He's also the acting Minister on Logistics." Ittetsu said while they walked and closely following the man of their topic.

"Is...That so? He looks scary." said Shouyo. Admittedly, Ittetsu cannot refute the statement.

"Here we are." Iwaizumi said, pausing before he knocked on the big sliding paper door.

"Come in." an unfamiliar voice called and Shouyo gulped loudly before the two retainers opened the door for him and bowed their heads, with their own hands joined near their chest.

Before Shouyo entered, he breathes out and braced himself. With graceful strides, he held himself high. Armed with the knowledge of holding ceremonies, Shouyo entered the room and walked slowly as he could. He saw the Tengus with their wings exposed sitting on their cushions. Without asking where he should sit, he saw the empty futon in the middle of the Tengus and slowly walked towards there.

Before he sat on it, Shouyo held his kimono so he'll be comfortable sitting in seiza and lifted it a bit.

After he did so, he knelt on the cushion, then slowly sat on it. With a bow of his head, he introduced himself in front of the men.

"I, Hinata Shouyo, Second Prince of the great country - Karasuno, humble thyself in front of everyone."

After these words left his lips, Shouyo wondered if what he said was alright. Because the Tengus were wearing their mask - some were downright hideous if he's being honest with himself - he cannot see where Tobio was. Somehow he wished the Tengu was right beside him.

"Hinata Shouyo, I am the Chief of this great Clan, you may address me as Chief, or Leader. Whichever you want to. Now, raise your head." The Tengu with big wings, almost as big as Tobio was, called out.

"Thank you, kind Chief." Shouyo raised his head as was asked of him.

Besides the Chief were two males, one with chestnut brown hair, with a masked of a long nosed Tengu with red stripes on its cheeks. Said male was wearing a black kimono, white inner one and light gray Haori. The other Tengu, seated to the left of the Chief, wore the same clothes and a mask with blue stripes in it. Those black hair was noticeable, and Shouyo recognized it as Tobio's.

He smiled at the male and felt relief to know someone familiar inside, for this felt like a tribunal for his sins.

"I will be straight and brief, What is it that you wanted with my son?" the Chief asked. They all noticed it too, that the human in front of them holds a royal demeanor with him. He held himself well, despite his erratic breathing that everyone can hear.

However, when the red-orange haired creature in front of them caught his gaze with Tobio, his son's breathing hitched as well. And there was a slight fidgeting that followed. Very unusually for his youngest.

"Forgive my impertinence, but I don't know the meaning of the question. I have no intention of doing anything to Tobio-sama. I just wanted to lay low until I can return again to the palace and tell everyone that I forgot what has happened to me right after I was brought here." Shouyo decided to tell everyone what he truly wants.

"..Did I hear you correctly? You called Ji- Tobio as  _'sama'_?  _Your Lord_? What?!" The Chief asked, followed by murmurs all around.

"Yes, Chief. I believe I did. Is there something wrong?" Shouyo tilted his head and asked. He's confused by the outburst. He wondered if he did something wrong. And he also caught them saying 'Ji' before they call Tobio - Tobio.

" _Maybe his real name starts with 'Ji'."_ Shouyo thought.

The Chief silenced everyone with a thud of his spear on the floor. While the chestnut haired Tengu tried to calm himself from laughing too much.

"Yes. There's something really strange with it.. You. You called your _slave_  - Your Lord. It's weird!" The Chief pointed out. And everyone accused him from lying.

Shouyo panicked and looked left and right. His vision started blurring and he tried not to hyperventilate as much as he could.

"Chief? Who's my slave? I don't understand!" Shouyo managed to ask before his whole body quake. Almost instantly, the Black haired Tengu sitting next to the Chief moved to his side and supported him right before his fall.

Shouyo recognized the Tengu's warmth and scent and calmed down a bit. But there was an uproar all around them, when the said Tengu helped him to steady himself.

" _Look at that! He's already serving him like his retainer!"_

" _Such despicable lowly human! Making Jirou-sama his slave!"_

" _We should behead that man! How can he touch Jirou-sama quite easily!"_

Everyone was yelling, even the Chief remained unfazed. Deep down, he doesn't know what to make of it. His own son voluntarily moved to the side of the human and helped him. Is this the power of the contracts?

Just then the Tengus near them, held their swords and other weapons, ready to dive at the redhead in a heart beat.

"..Tobio! I'm scared!" Shouyo said, for the man could feel their intense killing aura. The room felt heavy, thus impending the man to breathe normally. With what thin air he could breathe with, Shouyo patted his chest and tried to suck it all in.

"Put your weapons down!" Tobio said through his gritted teeth, his hand itched on the handle of his long sword. No one did what he asked, all of them still wanted to kill Shouyo.

Shouyo collapsed to the ground, his fear and the lack of oxygen got the best of him - and one or two of the Tengus took this chance and went straight to the man.

With a swift motion, Tobio unsheathed his sword. Its force strong enough to actually cut the wall past them, just above the heads of those who wanted to kill Shouyo. He then stared at Shouyo on the ground, the male's eyes still opened - looking right at Tobio, and the said Tengu removed his mask.

"Don't worry, idiot. I told you, you're safe as long as you're beside me. Go ahead and breathe. That's it, breathe." Tobio said.

"Now then." The said Tengu opened his wings, effectively intimidating the rest of them. He adapted his stance in which he's ready to cut just about anyone who comes near them; Shouyo and him.

"Anyone who wished to part from their heads, feel free to step right up!" Tobio said coldly. Eyes piercing glares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the subscriptions, bookmarks, kudos and everything.


	6. Warm Meals and Deadly Flights

Before Tobio knew it, he'd found himself in a pool of anger. Not caring whether the folks nearby were once his friends, fought side by side with him through skirmishes and other battles, he'd cut them without giving it a single thought. In his head, it was all clear, Hinata Shouyo - from today onwards was his burden, his suffering, his responsibility, his - everything.

His calm eyes looked past what they'd been saying, he knew if he moved even just an inch, people from behind would cast a chant, a spell, or anything to impede his movements. What was once a plan for a simple breakfast, became the stage for their execution.

Had he known it'd be like this, he'd fly with Shouyo away as soon as they were done with preparation. Yet for some reason, he trusted his family - his father, that above everything, he'd place his son's safety before being a Chief.

Tobio assessed the situation on how many seconds would it take for him to cut everyone inside. All, including his brother. Tough situation, it seems, Tobio thought.

If anything, he'd be the one to die here. Or at least injured enough not to actually save the lying, limp, Shouyo on the floor.

"Tch." a click off his tongue made him come down from his high. Slowly regaining his rationality, Tobio relaxed his hands a bit, but not so much for it's still attached to his long sword.

The tension was high, sweats from everyone's brows salted their eyes. No one even dared to wipe off, for they were scared to death that the Young General would cut them, and it'd be too late. Tobio would cleave them in half, and that wasn't just an empty threat, everyone thought so.

" _Hai_ , That's enough. Settle down. Drop your weapons." Ichirou stood from his seat and slowly approached the tensed up Tengu. He clapped his hands a few times and used the fan tucked in his waistband.

"You guys are so hot,  _neh_? Settle down, I say. Or do you wish that I'd join my idiotic brother as well, hm?" He said.

"Eh? Ichirou-sama? What's the meaning of this?!" Another uproar started, surprising everyone.

"I said.." Ichirou paused for a bit before he spread his wings too. He grabbed his long spear and twirled it around, creating waves of air that sounded like a loud swish - before he crouched down a bit as if he'd punch a hole or two at anyone who'll so much as scratch their face.

"You'll have to go through us first." Ichirou, with a devilish smile on his face challenged the impertinent fools.

Tobio looked at his brother and spoke.. "..You're stealing my thunder, you know."

Before Ichirou could retort to that, the Chief stood up and raised his hand. "Enough. Return to your seat at once! Ittetsu!" he called.

"Yes!", the said retainer has been on standby just behind the door, and his face was pale as snow, for he could also sense the killing intent Tobio displayed earlier. It was quiver inducing, painful - to the point where the intimidating aura could actually grab his neck and smother him.

"Bring Hinata Shouyo to Tobio's room. Have Iwaizumi Hajime, and the Captain of Tobio's squad guard his room. No one, not even a maid shall enter. Except you, Tobio and those I have called upon!" The Chief fired. If there's still anyone present in the room to disagree, they'd be facing his wrath, and it won't be pretty.

With that said, Tobio sheathed his sword and Ichirou retreated his spear.

"It's obvious that the two were connected, stupid old Tengus." the oldest son muttered and his father caught what he said. Thankful that his son intercepted, for who knows what could happen. Especially since Jirou is highly skilled. It would take two battalions at least to calm him down, once he started blindly attacking everyone.

"Tobio-sama, let me handle Shouyo-sama from here." Ittetsu touched Tobio's shoulder when the said Tengu refused to let Shouyo go, still skeptical about the redhead's safety.

"Tsukishima Kei's here, Chief. At your command." The Captain of Tobio's squad entered and the Chief sighed.

"Take Hinata Shouyo to safety. I've given my orders to Ittetsu, he shall relay everything to you." said the Chief and the golden haired man nodded and bowed respectfully, before he crouched down and tried to scoop Shouyo from the floor cushion he'd been plastered with.

"Oi. Your life won't be worth it if you drop him, _bastard._ " Tobio growled at his subordinate and the other one snorted.

"How unsightly, Jirou-sama.  _Heh_."

Good thing they were inside and with a lot of people, for this remark would have started another bickering from the two. Tsukishima's a good soldier, a perfect man to lay out their defensive tactics, but his mouth had a nasty streak and Tobio never really liked him. The feeling was mutual, though. And the golden haired Tengu was not shy in expressing his contempt. Nevertheless, those two watched each others back, and despite many - to almost always fighting each other, Tobio still made the man his right arm. The Captain he relies on, to carry his duty in case his head falls into battle.

"He looks like a tiny boy." Tsukishima made another rude remark and scooped the Prince, carrying him like a sack of potatoes on his shoulders.

" _Ohn_." groaned Shouyo.

"Oi! I told you to be careful!" Tobio almost unsheathed his sword again when the Chief threw Ichirou's peacock feather fan at him.

" _Bakayaro_! Stop being a pain and sit down!" he huffed loudly, wanting to hit his son more, but held himself back in front of everyone. He's becoming less and less finessed and it's hurting his image, too.

After the human Prince was carted to safety, everyone had their head in solemn bow. Tobio sat where Shouyo was once seated and looked at the Chief. He knew the punishment waiting for him, and waited patiently as he did.

He'll accept it, so long as it wasn't severe enough.

"What did you feel when you moved closer to him? You saw him wobbled and you instantly threw yourself and steadied him up? Let me know what was going on in your pea sized brain." the Chief addressed Tobio while the said man had the scowl present from his face again.

"My chest tightened. I can't breathe. This happened when I was still observing him in his habitat. When he slipped and almost fell to his death, it felt like I was going to die as well. Everything's still unclear at this point, but there's one thing I'm sure of. _If Shouyo dies, I'll die with him_." Tobio said, conviction was in his eyes.

Everyone gasped, murmured, and exclaimed.

" _We almost killed Jirou-sama!"_

" _How terrifying!"_

" _We have to take care of Shouyo-sama."_

"I understand. But this cannot go on further. We'll have to end this contract sooner, and we'll have to research about this. In the meantime, you cannot go outside the Village. Shouyo is an important person, and his family and subjects are probably looking for him now." The Chief pointed out.

Ittetsu, who came from outside went to the Chief's side and whispered something before the Chief sighed audibly.

"One problem after another. Alright, everyone who wishes to harm Hinata Shouyo would be put to death. That's final. Dismissed!" he bellowed and stood up, everyone followed and bowed their heads before he left.

Ichirou walked towards his little brother and gave the younger Tengu a bit of advice.

"I've heard from my surveillance team that the Crown Prince is already planning on attacking our Village. I think it'd be better if you come to him instead and let him know the Chibi is safe with us." before Tobio could point the blame at his brother for being the cause of it all, the said Tengu walked past him and left, together with the rest of the folks who worked him up earlier.

Tobio exhaled. His adrenaline from what'd happened earlier still lingered on his skin. Every inch of him was hyper aware of the surroundings. If he listened close enough, he can hear the cicadas crawling up to earth, in preparation for their rebirth in the summer.

The air was tranquil once again. The wall that'd been shattered to pieces allows a draft of cool breeze to flow. Sitting in seiza, Tobio traced his thumb at his sword handle. Eyes closed- and only seeing colors through his senses.

Tobio was alarmed, quite so, about his actions off late. He wasn't the type to go all out his way into threatening everyone. That was out of character of him, but why did it happen? The blackened Tengu wondered.

Tobio wasn't aware of how many minutes had past when he got called out by Iwaizumi.

"Alright, I'll be there. How is he?" Tobio stood up and walked together with Iwaizumi in an unhurried stride.

"He's scared. Tsukishima was guarding him closely with a glare on his face. I think it's natural he'd be scared of him. The idiot refused to hide his wings after all."

This man, Tobio admitted to himself, was one of the few retainers who doesn't tiptoe around the main family. He often saw him hitting his big brother, and often caught him dragging the first born Tengu heir to somewhere if he's out flirting with the local females.

Tobio at least considered the Tengu a great one, especially if he can survive and managed all these years with the flashy and gaudy Ichirou.

"It is not my place to say, but I think it'd be best if you get a retainer to help you with Shouyo-sama. Ittetsu-san is always being asked to do some things at the drop of the hat. Shouyo-sama is unfamiliar with the place, and from the looks of it, it's hard for him to adjust without over exerting himself." Iwaizumi said and bowed before he walked out.

"That person just said something serious with that kind of face, didn't he?" Ittetsu caught Tobio off guard and smiled at him, with his eyes closing off from it.

"Yes. Anyways, how's Shouyo?" he asked and opened the sliding door gingerly.

"He has a bit of temperature. I'll go ask the Village Doctor now. I may have to leave till the evening. If you need something, please let one of the Guards from west gate know. I already placed someone to do errands for you." Ittetsu said and bowed. Leaving Tobio to take care of the human Prince himself.

Tobio saw Tsukishima relaxed on the floor in all his Tengu glory. Tobio palmed his face and slid his hand downwards.

"You may go." he simply said, relieving Tsukishima of his guarding duty.

"Ah, before that. There was a Tengu from the Nursery and Flight training division who grew up with you, his name.. What was it again?." Tobio pondered.

"Yamaguchi?" the grouchy Tengu answered.

"Yeah, him. Please bring him here when you see him. From today onwards, you'll be Shouyo's guard and he'll be Shouyo's care taker."

"What a pain." Tsukishima muttered under his breath, but Tobio decided to let it go. He's too caught up with his budding emotions to even argue so he let the Tengu leave for now.

There was breakfast set for two near Shouyo's heater. He's hungry and so must be the Prince.

"Shouyo, wake up. I can't believe you actually had the strength to sleep even after all that's happened." the last part was an uttered whisper. Tobio patted Shouyo to wake up, but to no avail.

"Ngh." a groaned, then followed by a thick cough followed. "Tobio? ...Cold." Shouyo rolled around on the futon to face his head towards the Tengu.

"Maybe it's the stress. I gave you quite a scare a few days back. And now this, the fiasco earlier. Can you sit up and eat? Later when you've had your fill of food, I'll take you around the Village. There's also something I have to ask about your family." Tobio assisted the man to let him sit so that he could eat on his own. Their silence was cut short after a knock on the door disrupted them.

"Good Morning, Shouyo-sama, Jirou-sama. My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi, I'll be your caretaker from now on. Please ask me anything." the Tengu named Tadashi bowed his head respectively and looked at Shouyo.

Luck was not on his side, for he caught them at an awkward moment, where the young and fierce General, has one arm wrapped around the waist of the redhead human and the other holding the said man's arms gingerly. Not to mention, Shouyo's face was flushed and his breathing was erratic.

With shocked written all over the freckled Tengu's face, Tobio instantly knew what's going on Tadashi's head.

"No! His face is like this because he has a fever! I..I.. I'm helping him sit! That's all!" Tobio panicked and in the middle of Tadashi bowing and apologizing profusely; with Tsukishima behind him laughing out loud for Tobio being uncool - Shouyo lets out a loud laugh.

"Wha-what's wrong?" Tobio asked.

"Somehow I think, you're really gentle. I wonder why I'm calm when I'm with you?" even Shouyo's eyes were smiling when he said this and there it was - a touch of pink beneath the eyes of the proud Tengu.

"Excuse me, I think we're being a nuisance here, don't you think?" Tsukishima pretended to whisper, but his voice was loud enough to let all of them hear.

"That's right, Tsukki. Let's go? Jirou-sama, call me when you need me. I won't be far away." Tadashi also bowed his head to Shouyo.

"That's 'Tobio-sama' to you." the Tengu corrected.

"Eh? I don't mind. Jirou-sama. Your real name sounded so good, please allow them to use your real one and don't worry about me." Shouyo raised his both hands and shook his head.

Tobio, however, looked at him and pressed his cheeks so strongly all of a sudden.

"Awsh. Ish Hertss." Shouyo tried to word out his protest, but the Tengu won't let him.

" _Jirou_ is a good name, yes. But I like _Tobio_ more. You got a problem with that?"

Shouyo felt the uncomfortable churning in the pit of his stomach. He tried gulping down his saliva but there was no relief from it. This was different. A new sensation he feels whenever he saw the Tengu up close.

It wasn't a bad feeling.

"No, Sir. There's no problem at all." he meekly said after Tobio let go.

"You two are gross." Tsukishima said before he slid the paper door behind him, giving the two some privacy as they looked like they needed it.

"It's already late. Finish up your meal so we can go out. The sun would do you good. Finish up eating."

Tobio took the tray near the man, ignoring the embarrassing remark left by his no good subordinate.

"Can I eat it like this?" Shouyo asked, confusing the Tengu by what he meant.

"It's still hot, can I eat it like this?" Shouyo asked again.

"I don't understand what you mean. Food is meant to be eaten hot and fresh. What idiotic things are you asking,  _boke_?" Tobio said.

"Right. Of course."

With that said, Shouyo slowly lifted his chopsticks and praised his God for the meal. Coming the food up to his mouth, Tobio felt weird looking at him, as if everything was - in slow, dreaded motion.

A few times the man chewed his food, followed by a sniffle.

"How… HOW CAN YOU CRY AT TIMES LIKE THIS?!" roared Tobio at the man. He really is uncomfortable when the redhead starts to cry. This time was no exception.

"Cause.. I didn't know… Food.. Was delicious when… Eaten hot!" Shouyo continued to cry while he eats the rest of his meal. And a certain Tengu laments the painful throbs in his chest.

"This.. I don't know what to do with this." Tobio was thinking out loud while burning pains bore holes in his chest, figuratively.

Dark eyes darted to the redhead's crying face, it reminded the Tengu of the night he visited the Prince's quarters, where there laid cups of poisoned tea, and snacks half-eaten. Shouyo's struggle to eat what was given to him, regardless of his safety. Still, after all the lapsed of guarding - or the lack thereof - the redhead was still forced to eat cold, tainted - and adulterated food.

Tobio's heart ached. For once, he understood that this was what they usually call - empathy. He knew Shouyo was happy this moment, and as discreetly as he could, he let the redhead ate to his heart's content.

After the morning meals, Tobio tidied his living quarters himself like he usually does, and set the food trays outside his door. There usually was one maid who picked up the trays and takes away the trash the Tengu collected and left for them to remove.

Since he doesn't usually allowed anyone to enter his room, Tobio's futon was washed and sun dried by him. Now a certain redhead currently sleeps on it, the proud Tengu suddenly wished he at least let someone cleaned the sheets for him.

" _Ahm. Ohof._ " Shouyo coughed and tried to get up to pour himself some water, but stopped when he saw the Tengu's clothing.

Like the time when the Tengu was visiting his home, the curious creature was wearing black clothes. Only this time, the Tengu was wearing a black kimono, sleeves tied with  _tasuki*_  , and a  _hakama*_ pants – a gray one.

Shouyo was fascinated at the Tengu since day one, now his curiosity got even more fueled. How in the world where someone of importance be cleaning his own room?

He pretended not to see the Tengu in action, he watched as Tobio tidied his little desk, from folding the remaining papers and stacking it up neatly to sides – to wiping the top off with rugs.

Shouyo wondered if he even had the opportunity to hold one.

"If you're awake, would you like to have a cup of tea?" Without looking back, Tobio asked Shouyo and the latter snickered.

"I guess I can't hide it, huh? Thank you. Water is enough." he answered and removed the covers and stretched his legs a bit before he tried standing up.

"What time is it?" Shouyo asked while he was being ignored by the busy man cleaning his room.

"It's still early. I was supposed to drop by the hospital this morning. I guess I could pop in when Tadashi comes back. He went out and got new  _fundoshi_ for you." his back still turned while he spoke. Lucky for Shouyo, because the very mention of the word 'underwear' made him blush till his ears.

"I appreciate it." was all he managed to reply.

"You feeling alright? I'm not used to staying in this room. Let's go and walk outside."

"Really? Can I go?" Shouyo was so sure he'd be staying the rest of his life in a dark prison cell somewhere, but guess he was fortunate enough to have at least the freedom to walk around.

"Haori."

"What about it?" Asked Shouyo.

"Your Haori isn't thick enough. Would you mind wearing something I own? It hasn't been washed, though." Tobio said and the man he addressed looked down and fidgets. "..on a second thought, it's rude to let someone wear your clothes without washing it first, right? Forget it!" Tobio panicked and Shouyo walked towards him.

"No. If it's alright with Tobio-sama, then please allow me to wear it." Shouyo said.

With what was left of Tobio's sanity, he grabbed his haori off its little racket and placed it on Shouyo.

"You.. You mind if we fly a bit?" He asked. His face wasn't looking at the man. He grabbed his sword and fastened it securely around his  _obi*_ , while he left the  _tasukigake*_ on, he needed mobility of his arms if he's going to carry Shouyo, anyways.

"I don't mind. But please don't fly as fast as the first time. I might barf on you." Shouyo said.

Tobio laughed at the request, there's only one way of flying and that's with speed. With that said, the Tengu scooped the man up, carrying him in his arms like the man weight nothing.

"Hiyaah!"

"Stop fidgeting!"

"At least let me adjust myself!" Shouyo cried out. They haven't flown yet, and he's already in panicked state.

"Okay, adjust yourself." The tengu let the man be, since his comfort would also be his. If the man stops moving mid-air, then Tobio will have a smooth flight too.

Shouyo then slowly wrapped his arms around the Tengu's neck, and since the sleeves of the black-haired Tengu was free from cloth, he felt it well when the redhead's skin grazed upon his. It was smooth, and silky unlike his.

He gulped for what seemed like an eternity, and held his breathe when Shouyo's cheeks touched against his neck – followed by a hot breath of the human on his battle hardened skin.

Shouyo embraced the Tengu with all his might, chest to chest while his legs were hoisted in a carry. There's no difference in a 'princess hold' from their position now, except the fact that his face was buried deep on the Tengu's neck and shoulders.

"I'm sorry! This way makes me less nervous. Okay, now I'm ready!" Shouyo said. While he spoke, the Tengu felt the man's lips opened and closed – and his feathers at his wings tingled as it was happening.

"...ah. Okay. You're ready right?" Tobio breathe out.

"Tsukishima!"

The golden haired Tengu was outside the door the whole time and the said Tengu answered with a very bored.. "..yes?"

"Open the door wide."

"Roger."

The second it was wide open, Tobio folded his knees down and shoot right up.

In a heartbeat, they were high above the clouds. All throughout the time, Shouyo was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"You're ready right?" Tobio asked. They were suspended high above and Shouyo knew what was coming.

"No! No! No! I'm not! I was just – Uwaaaah!"

Tobio closed his wings off, and they plummeted back to the ground, leaving the poor Prince with his stomach turning upside down. He hugged the Tengu more, even his legs was wrapped around the heartless creature.

"Shouyo.. Open your eyes!" Tobio needed to shout, for the wind was hindering the man to hear what he was saying.

"NO! Go die now! You idiot Tengu!"

"Open it!"

"NO!"

"I'll drop you if you don't!"

"Okay! Now I'm – wow!" Shouyo saw the whole Village from up above. There were little Tengus in a guarded area flying around with adult ones. From the looks of it, the little Tengus were the ones who can't fly good yet, and the adults are supervising them as they trained.

"Ah! It's Jirou-sama!"

One of the kids saw them and all of the little ones waved at them. Shouyo's happiness cannot be contained, so he removed his arms around Tobio and waved at them too.

"Hello!" he shouted at them as the little ones bowed their heads and waved back.

" _Neh, Neh!_  See that? They were flying and waving at us?" Shouyo said enthusiastically, while Tobio circled the Village to let the man see a lot more from it.

"Yes. I saw." Tobio's lips curled up a smile when he saw the redhead smiling now, his arms were not holding onto him now, and let Tobio carry him like he was supposed to. The sunshine reflected on the lightly colored irises of Shouyo, and Tobio admitted that the man's eyes were good.

"What a simple-minded, idiot." the Tengu muttered under his breathe.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __  
>   
> **~Glossary~**  
>   
>   
> 
>  _ **fundoshi**_ _\- [_ _褌_   _]_   _basically a 'loincloth'. Japanese olden times underwear. Especially for adult males. They still wear one for matsuris [festivals] and such events._
> 
>  _ **Hakama**_   _\- [_ _袴_ _] A divided (umanoribakama) or undivided skirt (andonbakama) which resembles a wide pair of trousers, traditionally worn by men but contemporarily also by women in less formal situations. A hakama typically is pleated and fastened by ribbons, tied around the waist over the obi. Men's hakama also have a koshi ita, which is a stiff or padded part in the lower back of the wearer. Hakama are worn in several_ _budo_   _arts such a_ _ikido, kendo, iaido,_ _and_ _naginata_ _. Hakama are often worn by women at college graduation ceremonies, and by_ _Miko_ _on shinto shrines. Depending on the pattern and material, hakama can range from very formal to visiting wear._
> 
>  _ **Haori**_ _-_ _[_ _羽織_   _] A hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. Haori were originally worn only by men, until it became a fashion for women in the_ _Meiji Period_ _They are now worn by both men and women. Men's haori are typically shorter than women's._
> 
>  _ **Obi**_ _\- [_ 帯, おび ] literally means 'sash' is a part of Japanese traditional clothing, and a part of Kimono outfits.
> 
>  _ **Tasukigake/Tasuki**_   _\- A long, narrow piece of cloth or rope called a tasuki [_ _襷_ _] is used to wrap around the body and get the sleeves secured._  
>  The method is called a tasukigake [ _たすきがけ_ _], and it's basically a way of tying the flapping sleeves of a kimono or yukata out of the way._
> 
>  
> 
> _~o~_
> 
>  
> 
> _a/n; thanks you for latha for helping me into polishing the chapters from 3 onwards,, you're awesome ^^_
> 
>  
> 
> _Okay so this chapter was fluffy (?) sort of -calm before the storm- ^^_
> 
>  
> 
> _thank you for the kudos, kind folks. thanks for the subscriptions and everything._


	7. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** _art at the end of the chapter isn't mine. It's from a deviantart artist named Inami. all credits belong to her_

"I'm sorry, the hem of my clothes got muddy." Hinata felt like he had done something wrong to Tadashi; his new caretaker, when they got home after the stroll around the Village.

"Oh, it's quite alright. Tobio-sama asked us to prepare clothes for you. We already had it waiting in Tobio-sama's room. Would you like to have a bath before dinner?" Tadashi smiled and followed the redhead towards the room.

"Ah, I would like to rest a while. Where's Tobio-sama? Since we landed I haven't seen him?" Shouyo looked everywhere, but there was no sign of the Tengu he spoke of.

"Oh, During these times, Tobio-sama might be at the Miitary Training grounds. He's sort of a hands on General. Even at peaceful times as such, we have to be trained." Tadashi opened the bedroom door for Shouyo and let the redhead go in first. Shouyo did so and slouched on the ground.

"Wah!" he said and rubbed his shoulders and neck. They were flying for a long time and his position strained his neck. He wondered if Tobio was okay, considering he was a man, not a girl. Even though he's quite small, he might be heavy.

"Should I give you something to drink?" Tadashi was fixing Shouyo's futon and a change of clothes so the redhead can rest. He was prepared to change the man's clothes and Shouyo was used to helpers taking care of him.

That said, the man already stood up and outstretched his arms so Tadashi can removed the outer Kimono, leaving the  _nagajuban*_  on.

Shouyo frowned and looked at the Kimono. It was lovely, and it was a shame that it was muddy. He knew cleaning it was difficult.

"Would you like to slip another one? Or are you going to sleep with your Nagajuban on?" Tadashi asked.

"Ah, well then I'll sleep like this. I overexerted myself, my fever might come back and that would be a problem." Shouyo scratched his face and smiled. He's a bit more comfortable with Tadashi, though Ittetsu was nice too. Maybe because Tadashi is close to his age, Shouyo thought.

"Alright. There's water on your side if needed. Kei, your guard, is with Tobio-sama, but I won't be far away." he bowed and left Shouyo for himself.

"Thank you."

When he was finally alone, Shouyo sat up and held his stomach. Since the flight, he hasn't been the same. His heart was beating loudly, and his breath was erratic. Was it all because they were high up and the adrenalin rushed to his head? No, it'd be convenient to think it was, Shouyo thought. But he had his rest, it's been few minutes since he had calmed down from the hype.

He learned earlier that Tobio was his new servant, an inopportune happening for him. He is currently engaged with his childhood friend, and was set to be married this fall. He wondered the authenticity of what Tobio had said to him.

How can a contract form between them? Shouyo pondered. But despite all, he can't explain his attachment to the Tengu. He thought that if it's really the contract, how terrifying the thing is. The Chief was right to fear this bond between them. For many ambitious men may use this to their leverage. Good thing he has no ambitioun like so.

"Ahh,  _Mou!"_ Hinata exasperated.

"Something wrong?"

Shouyo's lamenting was disrupted when he saw Tobio come inside the room. The said Tengu was removing his long sword. Kei - the golden haired Tengu, followed Tobio behind and the two seemed to be discussing something of importance.

"Nothing. Are you busy?" Shouyo can't help but be curious, he wondered how Military affairs worked – and to know a Young General like Tobio was something he can't let pass him by.

Tobio and Kei looked at him and they both diverted their gaze elsewhere.

"How suspicious! What is it?" Shouyo removed his covers and stood up and both Tengus noticed how he's wearing just his inner Kimono.

"Excuse me for a moment, just call me if you need anything. I'll be outside." Kei said and bowed to Tobio. No matter how much of a ruffian he was, he still knew when to be discreet.

Tobio then palmed his face and slid it down. "...You know, Kei was not a servant. He's a Military Captain. You shouldn't wear something indecent and show it in front of him." Tobio pressed Shouyo's head.

"Ow. Ow. It hurts.. I'm sorry!" Shouyo then recalled what he did wrong and felt shy. Tobio was right, ordinarily, even if you're a man, royalties don't show themselves dressing up like this.

Tobio saw that Shouyo finally understood what he meant and removed his clasped on the said man. "..so, you were resting? Feeling okay?" he asked the redhead.

"Yes. It was just a preventive measure since I over exerted myself earlier."

"Good plan. Now go rest some more. I have some things I need to take care off. I'll be here for dinner, but I have to leave soon after that." Tobio went behind the changing divider and removed his Hakama. Shouyo saw him placed the clothes on top of a dresser.

When the Tengu was finished, he went out without a word and Shouyo thought the Tobio's world was so different from his. This time of the day, he usually enjoys tea and reading for pleasure. Only his mornings were busy, but that too, cannot be compared to the responsibilities the Tengu hold.

"Tadashi? Are you there?" Shouyo called out and there was a knock on the door.

"I'm here, do you need something?" Tadashi didn't open the door, he was only kneeling outside the room.

"There's something I need to ask. Can you take me to Tsukishima-san?"

"Eh?"

* * *

.

.

"You want me to teach you  _Kyujutsu?_ Why me?" Kei looked down on the said man - and Shouyo isn't going to back down. He wanted to learn, and while he's still here, he knew he had to do something. Since in the palace, he's not allowed to learn the  _art of the bow,_ he might as well learn it here.

"I don't know if it's the air around the mountains, but maybe you need the Village Doctor to check up on your head as well." Kei added.

"Not that! I just think I shouldn't waste my time idle in the room." Shouyo pouted and looked up to the tall Tengu.

"Tobio-sama will decide if he'll allow you to practice, you still need rest." Kei felt like the little man was staring him down to submission and he didn't like it. He wasn't in the mood, nor the position to decline him. Truth be told, he just thought teaching the weakly looking man was bothersome.

"I can teach you, if Tobio-sama allow us. I'm a  _kyudojin._ " Tadashi was shy, but even if the emotion showed on his face, he still managed to offer his help to the redhead.

"Really?" Shouyo's eyes beamed at the man with admiration.

"He's not just a practitioner. He's an expert. He's a  _kyudoka_  afterall. Though he's also good with spears, quite frankly." Kei said, and with the praise leaving his mouth, Tadashi blushed profusedly. Though, the taller Tengu just wanted to pass the responsibility to Tadashi.

"Wow, I didn't know that! Okay, let's ask Tobio-sama later." Shouyo happily said. ".. Will you help us too?" last one was asked to Kei and said Tengu shook his head.

"My expertise are hand to hand combat, close range fighting – and defense. I don't think I can be of much help with the bow, though I can use it. Learning from the expert is still the best way to learn, if you ask me."

"Tsukishima! I was looking everywhere for you! Come!" Tobio looked like he just got out of the baths, for the towel was still hung around his neck. He was holding a piece of paper and was studying it carefully with a scowl, when he was walking around the mansion.

" _Hai_." the blond Tengu answered boredly.

"Ah! Tobio-sama!" Shouyo walked towards the raven haired, briskly. He was just outside his, or rather, Tobio's room, where the three of them discussed the art of bow.

"I thought you said you were going to rest?" Tobio asked, his face wore an annoyed expression for which Shouyo was taken aback.

"I was just asking something from Tsukishima-san and Tadashi.. Hey, can you - "

"I'm sorry. Excuse me for a second. Tsukishima, call the first guard on site and wait for me at the interrogation chamber." the last one was said to Tsukishima, effectively reminding Shouyo that he was an unwelcome guest, or more like, someone who needed to know their place.

He had a sad smile afterwards, and Tadashi caught the Prince's expression.

"What is it that you were saying?" Tobio asked.

The Prince however, shook his head and smiled at him,. "..Nothing. Do your best today. I think I'll borrow something to read to Ittetsu-san. He offered that to me earlier, I might as well check that out."

Tsukishima and Tadashi looked at the Prince, questioning why he didn't ask what he wanted to ask Tobio earlier. They both thought the man was considerate, despite his stature. Somehow they both had a change of heart towards the human. Unlike the Tengus, it seemed like this particular human placed his wants and needs last.

"Tadashi, bring him to Ittetsu. Don't wander too far." With that, Tobio and Tsukishima left.

* * *

.

.

"Are we having dinner in front of your family as well?" Shouyo was dressed and groomed by Tadashi and Ittetsu, while Tobio already dressed himself and was waiting for the man to finish up. He had his wings out, for he was warming it up, he said so. For whatever reason, Shouyo was curious.

He did ask Ittetsu about it, but the man just smiled at him and answered vaguely. Tobio is a General, and this title required him to oversee some defensive points in and out of the mountain. The night time is scary, who knows if there are ambushes waiting for them, so stretching out the wing was a normal thing to do.

Shouyo felt like the answer was rehearsed. It felt too stiff, and unnatural. His hunch was saying there's definitely something wrong with tension. Cause Tobio was dressed differently today.

The tengu was wearing a  _Yamabushi Priest_ clothing, only there was no inner robe. His clothes were open, baring the Tengu's neck and chest. It was black, with linings of red in it, his obi was also red; striking and highlighting the priest clothes more. Rabbit's tails were adorned at the chest, and the maroon sash linings gave the seemingly full black clothes a level of intimidation to it.

The Tengu's  _Kote_ and  _Han Kote_ were also black, with silk straps of gold to fasten it firmly on the Tengu's arms. From the look of it, Tobio was dressed for a battle, not a surveillance, like Ittetsu said to him. Shouyo then felt worried for him. He knew the Tengu was skilled enough to handle everything, even so, he can't be much older than the redhead was – for that, Shouyo thought the danger the Tengu might face was enormous, for someone as young as he is.

"I think I need to change my woven sandals. Please wait a moment and we'll head to supper." Tobio said, inspecting his foot again.

Ittetsu heard Shouyo sighing – knowing full well that the man was concerned for the Tengu.

"Don't worry about him. He always dresses like this, or something similar, when he fulfills his duties. He leads them after all. Don't you think dressing for the part is important too?" Ittetsu comforted the man and patted his back, indicating they were all done dressing him up.

"Yes. I guess you are right." Shouyo felt ashamed for his actions. Why was he concerned anyways? It's not like he can help the Tengu even if he want to.

* * *

.

"We would like to apologize for our behavior earlier! We don't know how we can correct ourselves, but please accept our sincerest apology!"

The very same Tengus who tried to attack Shouyo earlier, were bowing their heads low, and asking for his forgiveness. It seemed like they received a heavy warning from the Chief, and Tobio himself. Although truth be told, Shouyo wouldn't want anything to do with them again, he just simply cannot avoid them, if he's going to stay here for a while.

"No. Please raise your heads, you were just doing what you thought best. To take action to save To- Jirou-sama was admirable."

When all was said and done, the main Family; the Chief, Ichirou and Jirou, dined with Shouyo on the table.

It was a tranquil meal. There was nothing to exchange conversations with, so Shouyo focused on what was served in front of him. Again, his emotions are mixed with overwhelming happiness. The food was presented like an art, humble as it was. It was just a serving of meat, one tiny bowl of vegetables, bowl of rice he was more than welcome to ask for another serving, a dark reddish brown miso soup ( _akamiso) ;_ different from what he usually have at the palace, which is paler in color, or  _Shiromiso (white miso)._

The menu also included some greens and berries he'd seen only on books he'd read before. Curiously taking one tiny bite of it, the man's face lightened up with a smile on his face.

"Delicious!" he exclaimed and the older brother – Ichirou laughed and snorted.

"Hey!" The Chief asked the Tengu to be on his best behavior, but Ichirou continued to struggle keeping his laughter in.

"Heh. How cute is this human, hm? Is this why  _Tobio-chan_ is so fond of him?" Ichirou teased, yet for some reason, Tobio ignored him and focused on eating.

Ichirou then kept his mouth shut, still with a sly smirk on his face. He and the Chief knew what Tobio was about to do, and they both awed dumbstruck when Tobio asked for permission.

Ichirou had a hunch that this contract between his brother and Shouyo had nothing to do with the fact that his brother was so into the little guy. Call it an expert observation, since he's a flirty, romantic – pleasure seeking Tengu, he thought Tobio was simply  _falling_  for the lonely Prince. He amused himself thinking it might be so.

Then again, he wasn't in his shoes and he was happy this was the case. He wondered what would his aid do if it was.

 _Iwa-chan will definitely kill me._  Ichirou agreed to himself and felt chills down his spine.

* * *

.

.

Shouyo was looking at the spear Tobio was about to bring to his night 'business' he needed to settle with. He felt worried, yet again.

"Don't look like that, it's common that I do this. We're fortifying the lands and our boarders." Tobio said.

"Neh, Tobio-sama, this doesn't have to do with my problems, right? You're not hiding something from me? And we haven't heard from the messenger you sent to tell my brother I am okay..." Shouyo said, a little impatient because no one was telling him anything.

Tobio was startled, he stopped what he was doing and walked towards the inquisitive man and head chopped him.

"What're you doing?! _Baka!_  That hurt!" Shouyo grabbed the Tengu's arm and bit it. Luckily for him the Tengu wasn't in the mood to argue to the man, so he grabbed the redhead's hands and hold it tightly, brought them up near his chest.

"Wha-what is it?" Shouyo tried to free himself off the Tengu's hold, but was deemed futile. He can't even take a step back even if he wanted to.

"Shouyo, I'm sure you're uncomfortable here, compared to the palace you were in. I'm sorry if I can't always accompany you. You have to endure for a while. I promise you, you're safe here." Tobio was speaking using polite language, looking really serious. His dark blue eyes stared at the man, making Shouyo uncomfortable, the new kind of discomfort – the one that makes the pit of his stomach flutters.

The redhead's face flushed, his breathing became erratic. "..I'm also concerned for my retainers. I hope I have a chance to know they were safe." Shouyo said, his hands were turning sweaty, because Tobio still pressed his hands near the Tengu's chest, as if the raven haired Tengu wanted him to feel the said Tengu's heartbeat.

"I'm going now. Be good and wait for me." Tobio, though reluctant, freed Shouyo from his touch.

"Uhn." Nodded Shouyo, still red from their close proximity. He was near the Tengu many times, yet he still can't get over the fact that he still felt nervous when he's with him. He knew this was also causing him stress.

With that, Tobio opened his wings wide, and flew. It seemed that there were a few Tengus with him, Tsukishima included.

"Wow, that's the first time I saw Jirou-chan that serious. Heck, that's the first time I even saw him saying goodbye to someone." Ichirou was fanning himself, approaching the Prince slowly.

"Re-really?" Shouyo was shy, he didn't knew someone saw them. Well of course it was inevitable, since they were saying goodbye's at their bedroom door.

"Hm. Chibi, I overheard you wanted to learn Archery? Want this _Oniisan_  to help you?" Ichirou leaned closer, and Shouyo sensed something was off. He was feeling something,  _wrong_  with this Tengu, and his instincts told him to stay away.

"No..No. It's fine. Anyways, I have to go. Good evening."

"Heh." Ichirou watched as the said man walked towards the kitchen where Tadashi and Ittetsu was. A smirk still present on his face.

He fanned himself some more before he turned around himself and looked at the sky where his brother was.

* * *

.

.

" _Get some water!"_

" _The wound isn't so deep, but Tsukishima's in much worst condition!"_

" _Call the Village Doctor, quickly!'_

" _The blankets go here, what're you spacing out for?!"_

" _Iwa-chan! Go get help from the Nursery. The women can help tend some of the light wounds!"_

Shouyo was in deep sleep when he heard the flurry of hurried footsteps. He sat straight up and removed his covers, opening the bedroom door in a slam, Shouyo saw panicked faces running towards the room at the end of the hallway.

" _What?!_  What happened?!" he asked but no one answered him, for they were all in a hurry. He then saw the Chief followed by Ittetsu, walking in a hurried pace as well. He knew not to ask and followed them too.

What he saw at the end of the hallway is something he hadn't prepared himself. The smell of iron was present in the air, to the point of almost choking them.

There was blood stained clothes and blankets discarded at the side of the hallway. All of them were soaked through.

What caught his eyes were the black with red lining priest clothes together with the disposed clothes and blankets.

"No!" gasped Shouyo, he was pushed a few times for he was hindering the entrance way, he walked slowly and saw the paled Tobio on the floor, grunting in pain as his stomach wound gaped, being tended by the Doctor who saw him earlier.

 _"What?"_  Shouyo has no voice, he wanted to ask what happened, how did this happened, but no words formed.

He knelt, held Tobio's hand and the Tengu near them let him be. They were a bit relief that the Prince was alive. If it's true that these two have a connection, and their lives were truly counted as one - him breathing was a sign Tobio will make it, too.

"It was, an ambush." Tsukishima spoke, he coughed a bit of blood right after and the Tengus near him forced him to stay laying down.

"Tsukki!" cried the freckled faced Tengu.

"What ambush?!" The Chief asked, already pressing his hand on his son's wound.

"It was... Crown...Prince.." Tsukishima tried his best to utter these words, before he fell unconscious.

Shouyo paled some more, ghastly white, he felt dizzy, the medicine and the smell of blood was making him queasy.

What's more, the information given to them was too much. So it was indeed for his sake, and this was all his fault.

"My brother? .. Why?" Shouyo looked down on Tobio and his chest ached.

Tobio then opened his eyes and reached out for the redhead and yanked him close, surprising everyone.

With what power he had left, Tobio planted a kiss on the startled Prince.

"..Won't.. return..you..Stay..with.. me.." Tobio said soon as their lips parted.

He collapsed on the floor with a satisfied looked on his face, while the others were left staring at the Prince, wondering what'd happened.

* * *

.

 

 

 

~Tobio's clothes insipiration~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n:_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Nagajuban (長襦袢)** _A kimono-shaped robe worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment. Since silk kimono are delicate and difficult to clean, the nagajuban helps to keep the outer kimono clean by preventing contact with the wearer's skin. Only the collar edge of the nagajuban shows from beneath the outer kimono. Many nagajuban have removable collars, to allow them to be changed to match the outer garment, and to be easily washed without washing the entire garment. While the most formal type ofnagajuban are white, they are often as beautifully ornate and patterned as the outer kimono. Since men's kimono are usually fairly subdued in pattern and color, the nagajuban allows for discreetly wearing very striking designs and colors_
> 
>  
> 
>  _ **Kyūjutsu (**_ _ **弓術**_ _ **)**_   _("art of archery")_
> 
>  _ **kyūdōjin (**_ _ **弓道人**_ _ **)**_   _kyudo practitioners , experts in Kyudo are referred to as_   _ **kyūdōka**_
> 
>  _~ See_ _ **Yamabushi Priest Clothing**_   _for referrence._
> 
>  _ **Kote and Han Kote**_   _armoured glove like sleeves which extended to the shoulder or han kote (kote gauntlets) which covered the forearms. Kote were made from cloth covered with iron plates of various size and shape, connected by chain armor (kusari)._
> 
>  
> 
> _~Thanks to my betareader Latha ^^_


	8. New Companions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; thanks latha for whatever this is.. you're awesome._
> 
> * * *

 

 

It'd be really good if Tobio wakes up soon, that's what Shouyo kept saying to himself, sometimes even out loud. Though far from his life in critical danger, Tobio still has a high temperature, possibly from the stress his body just went through. He'd heard it before, that the Tengus' body were easy to heal, and developed some sort of immunity from poisons. Though the size of Tobio's wound was too big, it needed serious care.

His condition was still a bit better than his comrade, Tsukishima.

The golden haired Tengu received a critical wound at his back and chest. Some type of spear poked him through, and it was a nasty one. Fatal to most humans.

It was exactly three days after that night, Tsukishima and Tobio still hadn't woke up. Both Shouyo and Tadashi were by their side, tending to their every need. Of course there were others who were able to take care of them, and there'd be doctors coming and going to check how things were. But apart from that, the two were always by those wounded, sides. Not just Tobio and Tsukishima, their fellow Tengus who went on the mission too. They were also checking up on them.

"Shouyo-sama, Chief is requesting an audience with you." Ittetsu called. He was also tired, probably the one who needed the rest the most. His eyes had big dark circles under them, and his complexion was a bit off.

Shouyo smiled at him and nodded. He wanted to stay with Tobio and the doctor since Tobio was sweating profusely, and grunting like he was in pain. There was a suspicion that whatever it was that wounded Tobio, there was a poison especially to damage a Tengu's body. Suspicious of what that this means, since his brother was the said assailant. How come his brother knows so much about this? Looking down on Tobio's face, Shouyo can't help but question the manner of attack. He didn't know his brother was a man of spear, for he knew the man was a practicing kendo.

Shouyo stood up, finger combed his hair and used the new wash cloth to at least wipe his face. No matter how hectic it is today, an audience with the Chief requires a presentable image.

He followed the trusty retainer close, his kimono dragging at his feet. He made a mistake wearing his own clothes, but he had no other choice. Who will he ask to dress him? That'd be too rude. He wanted to learn this too, and now's the right time to do so.

"Good evening, Chief." Shouyo greeted with a bow and came inside when the said Tengu waved his hand and called him to sit beside him.

"Hinata. Are you familiar with this crest?" The Chief didn't waited for the man to sit down since the room they were in was quite big, and the man was walking slow. Shouyo, however, was startled since the man addressed him as 'Hinata'. The redhead thought that was very adult like to do. He didn't mind, he kinda liked it.

Shouyo finally saw what the Chief was asking. He furrowed his brows and shook his head. He was quite familiar with Family Crest of various nobles, it'd be weird not to, since that was one of his main responsibilities back in the Palace.

"I see. This was found at the sight where Jirou's team was ambushed. Did someone tell you already what happened to them?" The Chief asked. He personally gave the redhead a cup of tea, and Shouyo felt thankful. The Chief treating him like normal was a breath of fresh air.

No matter how tight-lipped the others were, there's also some Tengus who expressed their hatred towards the human. Whispered of how this was all his fault, especially since his own brother were the one who hurt Tobio and his men.

This was a heavy blow for the redhead, simply because he was caught in the middle of it.

"Take this with you. If there's something you remember, anything, please let me know." The Chief looked tired himself, there were dark circles under his eyes too - and he looked like he could use a sound sleep himself. Yet his desk was filled with papers, and countless maps. Even History references to search for the Crest.

Shouyo took the piece of fabric with the family crest embroidered in it. He traced it with his fingers before he asked.. "What happened to them? Please tell me.." Shouyo pleaded and the Chief and his retainer by his side, looked at the man and them with each other before they sighed.

"There's no helping it, I guess." The Chief was about to divulge the information but was interrupted by another flurry of foot steps outside.

"Tobio-sama woke up!" Tadashi forgot his proper manners, opened the Chief's door with a slam and run away. Probably to call somebody else as well.

Shouyo didn't mind his as well, and ran towards the Tengu's side.

"Shou.." Tobio was laying down, his wound was being redressed and his face was still pale. But him being conscious was a good sign. Even though Shouyo promised himself he will not cry – he did. The relief flooded inside his chest and it exploded like that.

"You.. Idiot. Don't scare me like that!" Shouyo grabbed the Tengu's hand and bit it again. The Tengu wanted to let a chuckle out, but held himself back. That would probably hurt him so much.

"Is this your way of showing your concern? Crying in such a messy way, your snot is running." Tobio said in a strained whisper.

"Those men who cry beautifully don't exist. If they do, those are fake tears, I tell you." Shouyo was still crying, but somehow managed to calm himself down.

"Jirou, you up?" The Chief entered inside Tobio's quarters. He was wearing a light Yukata, loose around the chest, Shouyo often saw Tengus wearing it despite the cold climate of the mountains. He wondered if this time of the year, it was considered their summer.

"Sorry for worrying you, Father." Tobio said.

"It's alright, stay down." The Chief sat on a floor cushion beside the redhead and looked down on his son. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was doing considerably good compared to three nights ago.

"You can tell me what happened that day after we made sure you've rested properly. Tsukishima is still unconscious, but I've received word that he was doing well despite his critical wound. The attack itself missed his heart by a hair. Though it grazed some of his vital organ. Good thing we have the  _owls_ tending his injuries." The Chief said, he personally took the bandage from the Doctor and decided to clean his son's wounds for him.

"Owls?" Shouyo's curiosity sparkled. This was the first time he heard about such beings.

"Yes, there's a small clan called ' _Fukuro' [_ _梟_ _]_  at the very heart of this mountains who specialized in chants, ancient weaponry, and apothecary. They'd been living peacefully together with our clans for many centuries. Denizens of the night, they relied on us to patrol the mountain boarders while they provide us assistance if needed. Their Chief personally trained Tsukishima and Tadashi some time ago. You can say he was Tsukishima's master." Ittetsu told Shouyo.

"Wow. I never knew that. Do they look like owls?" Shouyo realized that was a rude question and tried to correct himself, but Ittetsu just laughed it off and patted the flustered human's head.

"Like us, they can transform into an animal too." he added and the Prince felt silly. Tobio however looked at the man, he was happy he get to see Shouyo again, for the said man consumed his delirious nights. There's one thing he'd wished to confirm, that can wait till they were alone, though.

Tobio coughed really thick, and wheezed a bit, he was in pain and it'd be bad to let the conversation continue. He was glad Tsukishima was doing alright, after all, the Tengu did save him and took a spear in his place. He cringed, remembering what'd happened that night. It was horrible, and downright stupid of him. In truth, he wanted to return to work this moment, but it'll cause everyone inconvenience if he did so. More importantly, it'll hurt Shouyo too.

"I need some rest." Tobio said, for which everyone agreed. The Chief and his retainer was the first one to go out, followed by the Doctor after he secured Tobio's dressing and checked up on his temperature. The threat of sepsis was controlled and the poison was drawn out of the Tengu's body carefully. That was good news, so for now, all they had to look out for was the possibility of the wound opening up again.

"I'll be here until you fall asleep." Shouyo and Tobio were given privacy. As much as the Chief wanted to refute, he knew those two – or at least for Jirou's sake – cannot be separated.

"You look like you haven't rested well. Move your futon close to mine." Tobio said to Shouyo, immediately sending the man in a panicked state.

"No..No..I'm fine right here. I move too much in my sleep and that'd be trouble for you." Shouyo looked down on his clenched up fist on top of his lap. He was caught off guard. He remembered that night where Tobio asked him to stay by his side always - that and the kiss. That cold lips that touched his for a brief second. It was his first kiss, and similarly, his first kiss with a man. No matter how close he was with his brother- the Crown Prince, they'd never kiss. Never.

He wanted to know what was that. But when is the right time to ask? Shouyo said to himself. He's so confuse that he's about to blow a fuse.

"Why'd you have to hide it? Let me see your arms." Tobio said, startling Shouyo.

"Pardon?" the redhead asked.

"Lift up your sleeves, let me see those arms." Tobio repeated.

"Ahm. It's quite chilly here." Shouyo was diverting his eyes, left and right he looked for a place he can escape to. He wondered if he can run away. He's sure Tobio would follow him so it'd be best to do what the Tengu asked.

Shouyo was sitting in seiza two feet away from the Tengu. Tobio's head was turned to his side, so he can see the man. He was scrutinizing the redhead's every move since he saw him - and earlier he caught something was off with the redhead.

With his lips trembling, Shouyo lifted his sleeves and revealed his arms had bruises all over them. It's not just bruises. There were cuts too, and the man's left arm was swollen.

"What the hell!?" Tobio wanted to yell and cuss, but the pain shot up and he was forced to stay low.

"Who did that?" he asked, and though reluctant to answer, Shouyo admitted where he got the injuries.

"At..At night, I practice archery by myself." he said.

Tobio wanted to laugh, or hit the man, or maybe both. But he held himself back, Shouyo's a man, and there'd be no way he will listen to others reasoning once he set his mind into it. He knew how pride works the most, after all.

"I undestand. But your practice will be futile if you don't ask for someone to train you. You'll just hurt yourself." though it looked like he gave Shouyo the permission to train, his teeth was gritted in annoyance. Feeling useless was the last thing he wanted to be. While he said Shouyo was safe beside him, it looked like he was causing the man unnecessary pressure.

Remembering the night of the encounter with the Crown Prince, he hate to admit it, but the Crown Prince was right – Shouyo belonged to the human world. For some reason though, he'd been unable to let the man go.

Was it because of the contract? Tobio was sure it was, but strangely, his feelings evolved into a possessive trait. Was it because he thought that Shouyo dying and vice versa would cause the other one's demise too? That was a scary thing to brush off.

"But.. Tadashi was busy taking care of Tsukishima, It'd be boorish of me to ask him to teach me." Shouyo said.

"I understand, then.. allow me to help."

"Huh?! Are you stupid? _You're_  stupid aren't you?!" Shouyo was holding back an urge to flick the Tengu's forehead but Tobio just rolled his eyes at the man.

"Can you give me your hand?" the Tengu asked.

"My..My hand?! Why?!" he was so sure that the tengu was teasing him. He was already so conscious of the raven haired, and if he let the Tengu hold his hand, that'd be the end of him. The Tengu for sure, will realize Shouyo's fiercely beating heart.

"Give me already, so I can sleep." Tobio's eyebrows furrowed. He's irritated with Shouyo's actions. What was wrong with him? Tobio wondered.

Though he hated it, and he was reluctant, Shouyo gave his right hand to Tobio and the said Tengu held it tightly and brought it to his lips.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" Shouyo panicked. He wanted to move away, but as always, the Tengu over powered him.

Tobio placed Shouyo's thumb in his mouth, and the redhead was rather speechless. The Tengu bit it hard, the skin broke and Shouyo wince. After the deed was done, the Tengu chanted a few seconds and let the blood from Shouyo's wound trickle down on Tobio's palm. There was a light that followed, a blinding one. The redhead closed his eyes and opened it in time when the light was dimishing.

" _Pik._ " there was a weird sound.

".."

"What.. are those things?!"

On the Tengu's palm were two little creatures. They greatly resembled Tobio and the Prince, but the weird part was, those two looked like _baby crows._

"I'm Shou-chan. _Pik._ " the orange haired baby Crow spoke, startling Shouyo.

"I'm Tou-kun.  _Hmph._ " The little one who had the same eyes and hair as Tobio spoke.

"What's all this?" Shouyo shouted and scooted back.

"They'll be your guide, and companion. Since I can't always be with you when you go out, they'll be my eyes as well. I could summon an ordinary crow, but this way, you're not going to be scared." Tobio said.

Shouyo was plenty scared already, but this was for Tobio and his peace of mind, how can he refuse this? "..right, I guess." He said.

"Another thing." Tobio coughed a bit and the chicks walking on top of his chest flew on Shouyo's shoulder and perched on it.

"..hiii." Shouyo can't help but feel creeped out. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he guess he just got to get used to these weird, tiny, creatures molded after them – soon.

"Open my dresser, on the left side, you'll see a beaded necklace. Please go get it." Tobio was still laying down, his eyes focused on the ceiling, he strained himself a bit with that summon he did, so he's trying to catch his breath and relax.

Shouyo stood up slowly, and the little crows perched on him made sounds, chirping happily.

"This one?" Shouyo found the necklace immediately, he traced it in his hands and remembered they greatly resembled the beads Buddhist priest wore. He somehow finds it beautiful too, despite its simplicity.

"Yes. That, give me that and your necklace too." Tobio said.

"Why?" the redhead asked, his face had that stupid, wondering look again that irritated the raven haired.

"Just give it to him, _hmph_." the little crow named Tou-kun said to Shouyo.

"You're going to be irritating, aren't you?" Shouyo narrowed his eyes at him. He sighed and gave the Tengu the necklace- and before his eyes, the said Tengu removed the feather at his necklace.

"Wait! What're you doing?!" Shouyo tried to stop the Tengu but it was too late, he already removed the feather from the jaded necklace Asahi made for him. Before he could ask why the Tengu did so, Tobio then placed the feather on the black beaded necklace and attached it securely.

"There, now you'll really wear something I own." Tobio said.

"What?" Shouyo held the necklace in his hand. It looked like a charm now - a talisman to ward off evil. He liked this more, and smiled. The jaded necklace was returned to him, and he placed it securely on the drawer he'd been using as his own. He wore the new and improved necklace and felt its weight. He liked how made it him feel like he was someone who belonged in the Tengu Village.

"Thank you." Shouyo said, and Tobio answered with a hum.

The Prince let the Tengu sleep after that. He didn't know what else to do at times like this, and since the whole Village was in a hurry, worried state, he decided to just rest for a while.

"We're not going out,  _pik_?" The crow that resembled Shouyo asked. He bounced a few times on the redhead's shoulder before Shouyo finally caught it.

"No. Let's rest first, we'll train later." Shouyo said. His own futon was a few feet away from Tobio's, fearing he might move in his sleep and further injure the Tengu. He was really tempted to move closer though. Seeing Tobio in this state was hard for the Prince. Besides it made the Tengu unnecessarily worried.

"Move it close, _pik_." Shou-chan said again.

"Why?" Shouyo asked, he was about to lay down too, and little Tou-kun was already settled on top of Tobio's hair, looking at the redhead combo.

"Cause you want to, right? _Pik pik_.." Shou-chan flapped his wings and flew straight to Tou-kun, which the latter welcomed without protesting. In fact, the heads of the baby crows were rested together, and both breathed out, ready for the nap.

"I guess.. it's okay to lay close." Shouyo's lips curled into an uncontrollable grin, but because he knew it was inappropriate, he tried very much to check himself.

He dragged his beddings closer to the Tengu, and slowly lifted the sheets up. "..then, excuse me." he said and lay there.

Tobio's breathing was better than before and his temperature had cooled down as well, Shouyo prayed this will continue, and Tobio'd be well soon.

Also, he wanted to hear what happened that night too. He really want to hear what his brother had done, and how are his retainers doing now.

"Please." The redhead mutter right before he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

.

.

" _Pik. Pik. Pik_."

"I know!" Shouyo was already awake, trying to stretch for a while when one of the crows woke up too and decided to use Shouyo's face as a nest.

"Shouyo. Go get your dinner, it's really late." Tobio was awake, and was being tended by the doctor. Surprised, Shouyo immediately sat up, blood rushing to his head as he did so, and groaned.

"Is it? Okay I'll get up now. What do these crows eat?" Shouyo asked, the two already perched side by side on the redhead's hair. Shouyo was annoyed but he can't let it show. Tobio summoned them after all.

"They eat anything, no need to worry. You can also not feed them, it's not as if they'd be hungry." Tobio said.

"I want to eat meat.  _Pik Pik_." Shou-chan butted in.

"Meat is good, feed us that, hurry.  _Hmph_."

"You're already being so bossy." Shouyo went out to the dinning with the crows on top of him. He was shy, walking around with the noisy little ones on top of his head. The little Shou-chan was so full of questions and energetic, Shouyo can't believe it was summoned after his blood. Is he really this annoying? He asked himself.

Tou-kun however was a grump like Tobio, but even so, he's rather patient with Shou-chan. Shouyo thought it was rather cute.

* * *

.

.

Dinner was fast and silent. He was dining with Ittetsu and Tadashi, upon his request. Since Shouyo's an important person, even though they'd rather the Prince eat alone or with the first family, they decided to indulge in him.

It was simple enough, with the exception of the noisy crows eating with them. The both retainers had a questioning look written all over their faces, but they'd kept it in. They knew it was Tobio's summons - as to why he summoned such characters was the question itching them. But no, it wasn't their place to ask.

After the dinner, Shouyo went back to his room to prepare himself a bath. These past three days was hectic for Ittetsu and he said he'd draw himself a bath. It wasn't that hard, if he's being honest. He just had to put the woods under the tub outside, set it on fire and estimate if the woods are enough or too much. After a few trials, he finally got how to set the right temperature for it.

He was still soaking, enjoying the comfort of the warm water when Tadashi came knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Shouyo asked. He had his clothes prepared already, so why was the freckled face Tengu here, he wondered.

"Tobio-sama asked me to assist you with these clothes, after you're done, I'll dress you up."

"Oh? Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Shouyo said. "Come on, you two. Time to get out too." he added and said to the two who were enjoying their luke warm bath water on a small water basin.

"Hmph." Tou-kun was the first one to get out, he wriggled his wings and started grooming himself, followed by the noisy redhead crow.

"I'm going out. Tou-kun, look after him." Shouyo was worried for the little one and since Tou was the seemingly responsible one, he asked the little one to look after the energetic crow.

* * *

"There, now you can move with ease." Tadashi smiled. He was apologetic that he can't train Shouyo just yet, but at least preparing a bow, hakama, and white kimono for the redhead was something he can do for him.

"Wear this  _muneate_ and  _yugake_  like this. You might be uncomfortable at first, but it'd be fine later on. It'll help you lessen the strain on your arms and chest. The summons, as Tobio-sama's instructions, will help you bit by bit on how to draw the bow properly. If you need something, then please call me. I'll be at Tsukki's.. I mean, Captain Tsukishima's sleeping quarters."

"Thank you." Shouyo said with a wide smile on his face. There were two guards close by Tobio while he slept. Those were kind hearted Tengus and were nice enough to Shouyo. They saw the man wearing the Kyudo training outfit and cheered him on.

Shouyo, followed by the two summons proceeded to the place he was practicing a few days ago. It was just outside the garden Tobio showed him when they went for a walk. There were some targets and arrows set up, it's a peaceful place and he was glad Tadashi suggested it to him.

.

"Your stand isn't good. Raise the  _yumi_ high enough, _hmph_."

"Separate your legs and do not bend your waist,  _pik pik_."

"The  _Ya's_ shaft should be aligned to your mouth, at this height and the angle of your target.  _Hmph_."

"Before you release the  _Tsuru_ ,  _pik_ , You have to hold your breath a bit so you can steady your aim."

Though it was rather annoying, and Shouyo felt like the little crows were nagging him too much, tonight's practice was a far improvement compared to the last few days. He smiled and gripped the bow harder.

"One more time!" he shouted with all his strength and the two crows looked at each other before they made a happy chirping noise.

" _Hoo. Hoo._ "

Shouyo looked around, there was no one there but the three of them. But he vaguely felt like he was being watched.

" _Hoo. Hoo._ "

It sounded like an animal, he can't make out of it and be sure, because they were surrounded by trees and the breeze on top of this mountain can create a howling sound if it's strong enough.

" _Hoo. Hoo. Hoo._ "

"Who is it?" Shouyo draw his bow, he was ready to strike, maybe even trembling from fear.

"Calm down, dumbass.  _Hmph_."

"It's just  _Bokuto-sama. Pik._ "

"Bokuto-sama? Who?" Shouyo asked the two and just like on cue, a winged man with golden eyes, white, gray-streaked hair sticking up – and a provoking smile on his face perched at the tree nearby. The said winged being, flapped his wings of white and gray with a bit of brown in it. The being greatly resembled an  _owl._

"Ah!" finally connecting the dots, Shouyo now recalled what the Chief Retainer had said.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." The owl man spoke and flew towards Shouyo. The gust of wind was so strong that the two little crows made a shriek. Shou-chan hid behind Tou-kun while the latter stood firmly on top of Shouyo's head.

"Err..How..How..Do you do? My name.. My name.. oh geez, what's my name.." Shouyo felt intimidation from that bewitching eyes, he can't really put into words what's it that he was feeling.

" _Buh_." The owl man burst a giggle and went full on laughing. After a few seconds, he patted the man's shoulder.

"Hiii!" said Shouyo.

"Don't be scared, little shrimp. I was just passing by and I saw you practicing.  _Hey. Hey. Hey_. Want to train with me?" said the owl, excitement shone in his eyes, as if he saw a shiny new toy.

Shouyo gulped. Was this the very same owl who taught Tsukishima and Tadashi to combat? He looked left and right, hoping he can find something or someone to excuse himself, but found none.

"Oho? Are you scared?" The owl man leaned in, opened his wings wide and smirked at the redhead.

Shouyo felt Shou-chan trembling too.

"Ah, no sir. Not scared at all. I'll be on your care." Shouyo said.

"Yosh!" the owl man cheered a little  _too_ loud.

* * *

.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; Like the art? I have a few art for this fanfic, so please check it out on my tumblr that's **rhyemeow.tumblr.com**  _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _XD you know how to work it out.. ^^ come, okay? my blog is a bit bare..too bare.. i dunno how tumblr works. lol_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Muneate**  –_  
>  _breastplate, chest protector. Often used for kyudo_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Yugake**._  –  _glove. There are many types but i'll discuss that later on_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Yumi**  – (Japanese bow) is exceptionally tall (standing over two meters), surpassing the height of the archer. Yumi are traditionally made of bamboo, wood and leather using techniques which have not changed for centuries, although some archers (particularly, those new to the art) may use synthetic (i.e. laminated wood coated with (glass fiber or carbon fiber) yumi. Even advanced kyudoka may own non-bamboo yumi and ya because of the vulnerability of bamboo equipment to extreme climates. The suitable height for yumi depends on the archer's draw (yazuka) which is about half the archer's height._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Ya**  - (arrows) _  
>  _shafts were traditionally made of bamboo, with either eagle or hawk feathers. Most ya shafts today are still made of bamboo (although some archers will use shafts made of aluminium or carbon fibers), and ya feathers are now obtained from non-endangered birds such as turkeys or swans._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'll also explain Ya's further down the story._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Tsuru** \- bow string. I'll also explain different types of bow strings later on ^^_
> 
>  
> 
> / this chapter, it's Hinata's internal struggle, him growing conscious of the tengu/
> 
> next chapter, i'll be posting the battle scenes.. so yeah.. my tumblr! visit it! D;


	9. Three Deities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n: thanks latha for proofreading this chapter.. sorry for the delay guys.. ^^ also, i would like to apologize in advance: there's no lovey dovey scene in this chapter.. even though it's Hinata's bday. OTL I'll try to write an extra chapter for Kagehina only.. D: sorry!_   
>  _there's also a lot of Japanese weapons, terms - and Deities names here. meaning is in the end of the chapter. forgive me! I want to have that time era thingy. [set late Heian to early Kamakura Japanese eras]  
>  ~second part of the chapter is about the Crown Prince's POV. days after Shouyo disappeared._
> 
> * * *

 

"Geh! Shouyo-sama! What happened to you?!" Ittetsu was asked by Tobio to look after the redhead. Apparently, the two familiars he asked to look after the man were off to somewhere, enjoying their freedom of flying around and going to somewhere secluded. It's as if the two tiny crows forgot what reason they were summoned for.

"My apologies, Ittetsu-san, my clothes got caked with sweat and mud. Bokuto-sama was harsh with me." Shouyo looked like he was about to cry, the said Master was behind him laughing his way and the two crows looked like they were enjoying the fruit Tou-kun picked for Shou-chan. The familiars were comfortable, perched above the owl man's head.

Ittetsu was shocked to see this. Bokuto is one of the Masters in fighting, and here the familiars are using the Fukuro's hair as their  _love nest._

"Get away from there! Oh no! I'm so sorry Bokuto-sama!" Ittetsu bowed profusely and escorted the two to Tobio's room where their meal was waiting. Shouyo, under Bokuto's tutelage, was slowly gaining the hang of things. Though at night, the redhead kept complaining about the sore arms he had; or how the two familiars completely neglected their duties and flew wherever they want to. Come at night, the two little crows crawl under the redhead's covers and sleep on his chest. Shouyo wondered if these are the feelings a pet owner has. No matter how much they wronged you, you can't help but think they're cute.

Bokuto allowed the two crows to stay perched on him. He was rather fond of them, especially since the two were molded after Shouyo and Tobio. Does their closeness reflects their masters' feelings as well? Bokuto was bored enough to stick his nose to.

"Bokuto-sama." There was another winged being walking towards them. Shouyo looked at the man closely. His wings were different than those of the Tengus. Is he an owl too? Shouyo wondered.

"Hey! Hey! Akaashi! Just in time, how's Tsukki?" Bokuto asked.

Shouyo was kinda surprised to hear his Master called Tsukishima as 'Tsukki'. He thought Tsukishima only allowed his childhood friend to call him that.

"First, please come inside. The meals are waiting. Shouyo-sama, let us wash your hands and feet first before you join them for meal. Come this way. Yamaguchi!" Ittetsu called.

"Yes?" Yamaguchi already knew what was being asked of him though, he escorted Shouyo to the bath house while Ittetsu ushered the guest to have their lunch.

There Tobio lied waiting. He was about to yell at Shouyo, but was surprised to see Bokuto and Akaashi instead.

"What're you two doing on top of Bokuto-sama's head?! You dumbasses!" Tobio was sitting down, he still wasn't allowed to move much. Though he was recovering at a very fast rate. With his wounds, humans could die from infection or shock. If they survived, it'll take months to a year for a full recovery.

"Dumbasses!  _Pik_. Dumbasses!" Shou-chan repeated cheerfully.

" _Hmph_." Tou-kun ignored him.

"Haha. Leave them be." Bokuto said. While Akaashi looked at the creatures. He thought that Bokuto was just bored and had nothing better to do. That - and he was fond of the human. This was the first in many years that his master had seen and talked to one. Akaashi thought it'd be best if he let his master do as he pleased. So long as it doesn't make him mad and depressed again.

After all, the Chief of the Fukuro's is one moody creature.

Tobio was in a bad mood since he woke up. He was supposed to have breakfast with Shouyo, but the said man woke up pretty early these past few days. Tobio heard from the little crows that Bokuto-sama has taken a liking to the said man. Though this was good thing - Tobio was not pleased.

"Anyway, let me ask you before the little guy comes back. I heard it briefly from your father, but is it true? The human Prince; Shouyo's brother, sent you an invitation to talk and set you all up for a trap? That's kinda odd, I think." Bokuto's clan wasn't the type to interfere, but when he was called that night by his former student; Tadashi being so desperate, he was surprised to see that Jirou and his men were all poisoned with a special type of plant. The type that was harmful, even fatal to the Tengus.

Humans are far too ignorant of Tengus nature to know what their weakness is.

"I thought that too. However, when we arrived at the area where we were supposed to meet, we were attacked by the humans. We had no chance to react, because as we were flying, the poison was released in the mist." Tobio said, he didn't want to recall it. But he was really angry because the Crown Prince said some pretty harsh things towards his own brother. He cannot believe Shouyo loved his brother, and his brother thought nothing of him.

"It looked like they were taking advantage of the fact that I have a contract with Shouyo. And wanted that power for themselves."

While the two of them were discussing this, the two retainers - Ittetsu and Akaashi - prepared their meals.

"For now, I wish Tsukishima wakes up soon. He was the first one to see them and the first one to get hurt. His story must've hold some key as well."

Tobio said and Bokuto nodded.

"Can I eat meat?  _Pik._ " The chick interfered and Tobio palmed his face. This glutton part of the chick was a definite Shouyo's trait.

"By the way, come see us for our afternoon practice! You'll be surprised at Shouyo's improvement." Bokuto was wearing a proud expression.

"He sure looked pleased with himself." Akaashi said to Ittetsu and the latter one chuckled.

"Heh. Sure." Tobio wanted to see that very much.

* * *

.

.

It took the Crown Prince whole two days to cover the land they'd set up for the entrapment. He was sure it'd take him more than that, seeing as the land was steep and treacherous.

The night Shouyo was kidnapped, everyone who was near his brother was taken into custody, imprisoned and interrogated.

They were proven innocent so the Prince had no choice but to let them go, as much as his heart doesn't want to. However, the nobles were calling for Shouyo's aids and retainers, death. It wasn't an uncalled for decision, and it wasn't a mere display of power. This was the normal way of dealing things. And part of the normal was the two aids who were directly in charge of taking care of the younger prince, were ready to commit  _seppuku._

His father, the current Emperor, was against them doing so, simply because this wasn't their fault. More importantly, Tanaka and Nishinoya are skilled warriors. One of the best they've seen. It'd be a huge loss to them if they die before they find Shouyo.

The Crown Prince's pondering was punctured by a call to his name. Irritated, he asked what do they want. It was Sugawara with a retainer asking an audience with him.

"Come in." he said after trying to tidy the desk he made a mess of.

"My Lord, please take your meals in time. You've skipped awfully lot." Sugawara bowed, holding the hem of his  _Houko Sugata_ sleeves. From the look of the man, he hasn't returned to his quarters too. They'd been coming to the  _Kebiishi [Imperial Police force office]_ back and forth.

The tired out Prince was surprised in a good way that his brother's disappearance was a heavy blow to them. In some ways, he was glad. Shouyo was really loved by the people who served him. Somewhere deep in the Prince's heart, he wished his brother would come home soon. He promised himself that he will fix the growing gap between them. The very gap he did to protect his dear sibling.

"Sugawara-dono, I wish to change my clothes into hunting one. Please prepare my horse." the Prince said. Sugawara was about to say something to refute, but the Prince's eyes were a clear warning that he shouldn't interfere with him. Hunting, among other things, was one of the Prince's forte. This night's trip maybe a part of the Prince's plan to capture back his brother, after all.

"Please at least eat, my Lord. I will ask your retainers to wipe your body clean before you change garments." Sugawara asked courteously.

"Fine. Light meals, if you would." He saw the tray of food they have brought and waved at the air exasperatedly. He wasn't in the mood for lavish things, especially if his own brother might not be eating well at the moment.

"As you wish." Sugawara moved fast, he was always an efficient worker. Even though he was a noble; a forth court rank one, he wasn't the type to have an air of arrogance in him. People who had the pleasure of working with the calm man have always thought he was the refreshing type. They were true, the Crown Prince thought so too.

In contrast, Sawamura - The young  _First assistant to the Minister of War_ ; also connected to the Kebiishi, was the calm yet intimidating type. Those two are the trusted ones the Crown Prince relied on when it comes to handling the affairs of the castle. Shouyo was taken by them since they'd been together for who knows how long.

* * *

One male retainer removed the Prince's clothes _,_ down to the Prince's undergarments. The man, as always, cleaned the Prince, wiping his body with damp cloth. There were times, even after bathing, that the Prince needed some cleaning to refresh himself. After all, he was always moving about, seeing as he had a lot of responsibilities to do and attend to.

When the cleaning was done, the retainer very carefully dressed the Prince with his hunting apparel – a  _Karisôzoku sugata._

The gold and white contrast was noticeable, since the Prince wore the garment with grace. Clearly not the type of man to provoke to - human or not.

"Ah. You're dressed already! Here's the meal you asked for. Please eat first, even bits of it. Your horse is being tended at the moment. Will you ride with your falcon too? A big convoy? How many people do you need?" Sugawara said, smiling widely as if he was coaxing the man to eat.

"Yes. I'll be riding with my falcon. Prepare these persons in here. Tell them to be ready, we'll leave as soon as I am done visiting Princess Hitoka as well. It'll be a brief visit." The Crown Prince said, while he asked the retainer to give Sugawara the scribe where he wrote the people he needed for this trip.

Indeed, it wasn't a whim that the Prince wanted to hunt tonight. It'd been set up from the start. They had no idea whatever the Prince's plan was. They were forced to bow on secrecy that Shouyo was missing. The Priest and Priestess were coming and going to Shouyo's castle wing, rousing the rumor that the young, cheerful Prince fell ill. Unfortunately, these rumors were heard by Buddhist monks, who wished to pray and exorcise the Prince as well. This was hard to cover up, but they were lucky enough to find a suitable excuse.

They had the trouble of covering everything up. Even so, the Crown Prince settled all the plan to take the younger Prince back home, safe and sound. Efficiently, the next Emperor did all the planning; prepared everything there is to prepare and survey the land all by himself.

All of these, for the mere two days he was going in and out of the castle.

The terrifying thing was, the Crown Prince was strangely calm. His eyes were not showing any weakness. The 'Small Giant' – a man whose height towers short compared to the rest of them, yet his cunningness, his bravery, knowledge in martial arts, swordsmanship - and archery were impeccable. A terrfying man with gaze that transfixed everyone. The young  _Minister of War_. The best they've seen by far.

* * *

.

Behind the bamboo screen, Princess Hitoka was sitting. She was, by definition, the wife-to-be of his brother- Hinata. Yet, for some reason, the Crown Prince wasn't all that happy with the engagement. It's not like he was harboring any romantic feelings towards the Princess, no. He just saw her as his own little sister. Though she was often behind the bamboo – sometimes paper screen - nevertheless, he treated her like his own sibling. The three of them; Shouyo, Hitoka and him were inseparable.

"My Lord, forgive my appearance. I didn't even show myself properly dressed." Hitoka said. And while she was in fact, not seen directly, a silhouette was enough to see that she wasn't in a formal wear. Just a kimono, with her hair down. She must've been ill, like the Doctors said.

"Tomorrow, we will have Shouyo back again, please be at ease." He reassured her. It wasn't an empty promise, he was more than willing to stake his life to bring his brother home. As far as he was concerned, Shouyo is truly in love with this woman, and it seemed like the feeling was rather mutual.

Hitoka - the night she heard Shouyo was abducted - lost her consciousness and fell terribly ill.

"Hitoka, please rest well. When Shouyo returns, he'd be sad to see you in such state." he said. There was a bit of chuckle after that sentence. He was fond of the two, especially when they tease each other. And the way Hitoka reacted to everything in a negative way, was kinda lovely once you get to know her better.

" _Anihue,_  Please save Shouyo. Bring him home to me." she said, her voice was a bit shaking but her fingers were dip in a bow. Her retainer tried to raise her from the position she was in, but Hitoka's sobbing stopped them.

"Raise your head. You are the future wife of my brother, a Princess of this country. Woman such as yourself has no time to cry, yet. Shouyo is alive, that's all we know. We will bring him home." The Crown Prince said. He was getting up and noticed the guards and retainers he was leaving the Princess's quarter when he stopped and addressed her again, as if he forgot something.

"It was nice to hear you call me 'big brother' again. I like that." he smiled and she saw it, despite the screen between them.

She thought the man's back was the back of a remarkable man. Somehow her worries was put to ease, even for a little.

* * *

.

The hunting excursion started to parade near the west exit of the castle, the part nearer to the mountain Shouyo was believed to held captive.

One thing the guards in charge of the Prince can be happy about was, this hunting trips were always spontaneous. One hour, no, half hour notice and they'd be summoned. What's good about it, there was no time for attackers to formulate an ambush. Even if they were anticipating a trip from the Prince, the Young Minister of War isn't appointed for reasons such as – he was the Crown Prince, the Emperor's son. He was appointed because he was skilled, terribly so.

Before they left the vicinity of the village near the gates, the Prince – who was handsomely riding his horse, with his gallant falcon perched in his gloved arm - released the said winged creature to give them a bird eye on the surrounding.

The falcon circled the area a few times before coming back to the Prince.

"Looks like we're good to go. Daichi!" The Prince called.

"Yes?" Sawamura was in front of the Prince, releasing his own falcon as well. He'd been briefed by the Prince of what exactly is it that they were doing here.

"Bring two swordsman with you, cover us in front. Nishinoya, cover Daichi's back. Tanaka, you're coming with me."

"YES!" was the resounding response. The two were freed and given the opportunity to help in saving Shouyo.

Sugawara was beside the Prince too, with his own falcon scouting ahead. The gallops of the horses trembled the earth. As much as possible, speaking while riding have to be avoided, but Sugawara can't help but utter his questions.

"My Lord, may I ask how much of the note can we believe? That Shouyo was really held hostage and that the Tengus are demanding a word to negotiate his freedom? It seemed too grand to wage a war too. I have a bad feeling about this. Tengus usually stay away from humans. Heck, I thought they were just creatures from the story." Sugawara said.

The note they'd received the other day was a warning. Should they refuse, the Tengus who kidnapped the younger Prince will have to wage a war against them.

That was a direct challenge, not to mention an insult to them as well. It is true, Tengus are far more superior with the humans - that is if you fight them fairly.

Tengus have the unfair advantage of flying and their strength was something humans cannot feat. If so, then catching them like birds in cages was the right thing to do. Humans won't succumb to terror and they won't give up on Shouyo either.

The cavalcade stopped when they reached the certain valley they were supposed to survey.

The Crown Prince spoke. "I too, have my doubts with the challenge letter. It was sent at my room, delivered exactly to me. If so, then why didn't they send it to the Emperor?" he paused to pat the head of his falcon before he released it again.

"Someone was interfering us. Maybe even manipulating the fact that we know so little of the contract they speak of. Nishinoya and the rest of the witness did say that Shouyo looked like he wanted to go on his own. Was that hypnotism? Ancient sorcery? We can't have that kind of thing trapping us here." The Crown Prince said then gathered all of the key men and laid the map down. Their animals and the archers were resting, while the birds of prey circled above their heads.

Just as they were about to head out at the place they were supposed entrap the Tengus - in case something gone terribly wrong- there was a gale that knocked over their birds of prey. The animals struggled to fight the wind but were blown away. The team of the Prince were alert, they already saw group of winged humans circling above them.

"Defensive formation!" The Prince roared. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Just as he suspected, he cannot expect the Tengus to honor the agreement just like that. The Tengus must've known they were planning something against them and this triggered them off.

The first Tengu, a tall one, was the first to strike its long spear. He was a few meters away, knowing who exactly it is to strike. He aimed for the Prince.

The Prince was carrying a sword and a Yumi with a quiver of Yas. He wasn't an easy opponent to mess with, and since he had to choice but to fight; his men were busy shielding the enemies off on their own, he went down on his horse and swiftly dodge the spear, diverting its attack by using the scabbard of his sword.

The Tengu whistled in appreciation, it was a quick reaction that the Prince managed to evade that attack. Another millisecond and it would have been his heart. The Tengu retreated and all Ten Tengus landed on the ground. From the looks of it, they were just testing the Prince's and his men capabilities.

Almost all of the Tengus wore black kimonos adorned with mask of beaks. One Tengu in particular looked like he was the leader of them. Nishinoya and Tanaka moved forward, almost growling in anger.

"Where's Shouyo?!" The two asked. The Prince deduced that this Tengu was the one who took his brother away.

The Prince's fingers itched his way onto his sword. His thumb graze the golden  _Tsukamaki._

"Were you the one who sent the message to my room? Don't you think it's awfully early for you to be here? As you can see from our group, we were just hunting. The falcons above you, the one you tried to blow away were the proof of that." the Prince tried to bluff, which holds truth in a sense.  _Takagari_  [ _falconry_ 鷹狩] is a sports for the Emperor and Courtiers. It was never used for anything other than hunting, or so they say. But the Prince's falcon and some of his other birds of prey were trained for fighting.

"Hm? Are you saying that your brother is missing and you have the time to hunt? Or is this a part of your plan to unwind? If so, then that, I can understand." The Tengu with coal black hair spoke. Even though half of his face was hidden behind the beak mask, they can hear him quite clearly.

"I guess there was no point in me lying about my purpose. Then yes, I admit. We were surveying the land before we get to meet tomorrow. And how about you? Why are you here?" The Prince's hands were now gripping the sword's handle. The tension between the group is high, one can see that the Tengu - specifically the somewhat leader - was piercing glares at them. He had the opportunity to look at the said Tengu before, in a brief second, he noticed that the said Tengu has bigger wings than most of them. This might be a key factor in determining whether or not he can strike him down.

Another thing was, the Tengu's eye color changed from dark blue to red. - Eerie red.

One must admit that if facing them in normal situation, they would have to back down. But this is not an ordinary situation, nor something they can get out of.

"Why are we here?" The Tengu said. He opened his wings, revealing his scary nature. In a spine-chilling second, the birdman was in front of the Prince's face, bare hands reaching for the man's throat.

In a split second, the Prince saw what was coming and dodge again. Nishinoya - whose weapon of choice was  _D_ aishō  _-_ drew both his weapon and protected the Prince's blind side when the Tengu unsheathed his own sword.

They were not given a moment to breath. Just as they were recollecting themselves, one Tengu moved and picked an opponent. The said Tengu started with the archers at the back, flying high and evasively moving, not giving the archers a decent hit.

Just as the Tengu was about to dive, Sawamura drew his  _ō_ _-naginata_  [ _type of spear_ ] and tried to reach the Tengu with his weapon's sheer length. The thrusting was strong as well it even created a punching effect, even the Tengu felt the air pressure from it. The golden haired Tengu - who tried to reach Sugawara- retreated, he then drew his  _ōdachi_ while he dodged _._ And since the  _ōdachi_  sword is longer than the regular katana, the unsheathing itself created a slice in the wind.

One cannot really evade the wind, even though Sawamura pushed Sugawara away from the trajectory, they were both knocked from it.

It didn't end there. Since the Tengu can fly, he used the advantage of his wings and flew above their heads to try and slice them while levitated.

Sugawara- not to be outdone – drew his Yumi and Yaand fired. The end of the  _Ya_ was equipped with finest feathers. It swished smoothly and since the aim was exact, it grazed the Tengu by the arm and impede his next attack. Though still levitated, the  _ō_ _-naginata_ 's edge was enough to reach the golden haired one, wounding him at his right leg.

"Tch." the Tengu flinched. He violently slashed his  _ōdachi,_ effectively wounding the rest of the archers behind the two. They were knocked out just from the wind and it didn't stopped there. The Tengu launched consecutive attacks. Though Sawamura was skilled enough to fight the creature, he cannot possibly watch all of them.

They were in a difficult situation.

At the same time, the Tengu with the coal black hair was fighting Tanaka, Nishinoya and the Crown Prince - all by himself. Aggravating as it may sound, the Tengu wasn't putting any effort into defending against them. He wasn't even in the mood to attack. As if he was playing with them, all three consecutively attack them with all their might.

Tanaka, with his expertise in handling his odd weapon; a  _Tsuki nari yari [_ _月形槍_ _, moon-shaped spear],_ managed to at least make the Tengu use his sword, instead of its  _Saya [ scabbard ]._

"Heh." The Tengu scoffed. They were sure he was making fun of them since they all have been on the edge while it looked like the Tengus were just teasing them. The only Tengu that was moving was the two, while the rest of them stood in watch behind.

Nishinoya drew his two swords. It was uncommon for them to see the man drew both at the same time. They knew Nishinoya was the agility type, yet he can be the strength type of fighter when circumstance calls for it.

With the backup of the Prince behind; said royalty firing  _Ya's_ with precision, the two men in front consecutively attacked the Tengu.

Their tempo was increasing.

After Tanaka thrust and swirl his  _Tsuki nari yar_ i, Nishinoya slashed his blades like a graceful dancer. His longer sword - the  _katana_ , even slashed the nearby grass and leaves, while his shorter blade – the  _wakizashi_ , cuts close to the Tengu. He twirled, with his hakama making a 'woosh' sound as he turned. The fabric from his baggy clothes collected air as he moved swiftly. As if the air around the man was collecting, calm and steady, yet strong and howling. His face was void of any emotions and his eyes were focused on one thing: The enemy in front.

Tanaka, however, as the battle raged on - became aggressive. He growled as he swiftly manipulated his big spear. He thrust, and when he missed, he also landed a few kicks here and there. Tanaka even tapped his spear on the ground while he aimed for the Tengu's wings, or throat. His fighting style was the exact opposite of Nishinoya; calmly supporting Tanaka behind.

Tanaka, however, was almost playing the drums with his noisy foot works, and ambitious attacks. At first the Tengu wasn't flinching, but as the battle dragged on, the two looked like different persons. As if they were having  _Divine possessions._

There was a rumor before that the two; Nishinoya and Tanaka, once in the battle, were in fact, being possessed by the Deities:  _Fūjin [_ _風神_   _Japanese God of Wind]_ and  _Raijin[_ _雷神_   _God of Thunder]._ The Gods often depicted together – the two  _oni_.

While the two were fighting good with the Tengu, the Prince gave an order with his falcon and attached the message on its legs. He managed to let him escape while he fired at any Tengu going to strike his beloved bird.

They needed backup. They were heavily outnumbered. It was his miss to think that they were discreet enough. If the other Tengus decided to fight too, it'd be their end.

The Tengu who looked like the leader laughed real loud, unlike earlier, he now looked like he was ready to strike. It broke the concentration of the oni pairs and with that, the Tengu targetted to slash the taller male first.

"RYUU!" Nishinoya flung his body to push Tanaka away, receiving the heavy blow himself.

" _Guh_." Nishinoya groaned and collapsed on the ground.

"Noya-san!" Tanaka was momentarily caught off guard, and inched away – as if his life were on slow motion – Tanaka saw the Tengu aiming to cut off his head.

" _Swish. Swish._ "

Two Ya's were fired at the Tengu's hand, even the Tengu was caught in surprise. How did the Prince managed to land an attack without the Tengu realizing it, was no easy task. True  _yumitori [bowman]_ would have the difficulty in hiding their presence to this level. What's more, even the presence of the arrows he fired.

"You're good." The Tengu diverted his attention to the dignified Prince. The Prince's garb signifies he was more of a hunter than a swordsman. However, beside his yumi, the Prince was also carrying his sword.

"Get out there!" The Prince called out to Tanaka and the latter carried Nishinoya farther. Behind them, the unit where Sawamura and Sugawara was, is still engage in a skirmish between the golden haired Tengu. The yumitoris seemed to be holding their end, and Sawamura's support and attack power looked like it was working in their favor.

Tanaka let Nishinoya rest. The taller man ripped off a piece of his clothing to wrap around the wound of Nishinoya. The said man, already unconscious, laying on his friend's lap.

Tanaka didn't know what to do then, but pray that his friend would pull through. He wouldn't know how to face Asahi if anything happens to Yuu.

"Are you that shrimp's brother?" The Tengu swung his katana to the air a few times, as if trying to shake off Nishinoya's blood from it.

The Prince saw it, his blood rushed to his head but he managed to calm his bubbling anger. He squinted his eyes. "Yes I am." He answered back. It would be unwise of them to retreat, since the Tengus can fly faster than their horses can run. No choice but to fight.

"Isn't it much better if he would die? From what I understood, the little shrimp isn't good with anything. He's just an embarrassment, isn't he?" The Tengu took his stance. Looked like he was ready to strike any moment.

The Prince was oddly serene. He drew his Yumi first, then the Ya. The Tengu just stood there and took it. From his view, the bow drawing was nothing out of the ordinary, even so, he saw that the Prince was confident in his shot. The Tengu scoffed when the Ya missed him even though he wasn't moving. Given the moon was bright and they were high enough, how can a Prince miss that shot with only a few meters away?

" _Swish._ "

"Huh?" The Tengu was caught off guard when an arrow hit his stomach.

"What?" He was surprised.

He strared at the Prince in front. Calm and steady was the man. He drew another Ya, this time hitting the Tengu by the leg. Another Ya was coming his way. The Tengu managed to evade it but was caught by surprised again, when another Ya hit him by the left shoulder. The Tengu focused on what was going on and realized that the man was releasing two arrows with one slower than the other one. In perfect angle with the first arrow, the second Ya was hiding behind the first since the other one was released a fraction of a second later than the other, the trajectory varies.

It's as if the Prince had read where and when the Tengu will move and evade, the second Ya was aimed exactly where the Tengu would land.

The Tengu grinned. Not only did the two warriors – Nishinoya and Tanaka - were seemingly possessed by Deities. This man looked like he was too. For he looked like he was blessed by  _Hachiman_ _[_ _八幡神_   _Deity of Archery and War]_

"A very fitting image for a royalty. Too bad, your father was a foolish man. He should have crowned you sooner. Now you shall die here." The Tengu plucked the arrows that were attached to him. The Prince threw his Yumi to the ground. He only had three Ya's left. But it looked like the Tengu saw through his attacks.

He unsheated his katana. Ready to defend himself and his men behind. Tanaka stood by his side, and the Prince let him be, since it looked like the fight between the golden haired Tengu and Sawamura came to a close. As expected of his men, even though they were wounded and tattered, they still managed to won.

"Nishinoya?" The Prince asked.

"He's alright. Breathing, at least." Tanaka answered and readied himself.

They knew they were in bad situation. The Tengu's wings were terrifying, its eyes were red, almost glowing. The Tengus that remained unmoving also opened their wings, as if they were ready to strike them down. The men who just finished their battle were behind the Prince and Tanaka. Sawamura, heavily wounded too, wanted to fight side by side with the two as well, but he was in no position to do so.

Before the Tengu made the move, there were hooves of foot prints causing turmoil to the ground, it looked like help has finally arrived. The Prince falcon roared high above before he dived in and perched his claw on the Prince shoulder. Just like his master, he was ready to strike and stake his live there and then. The samurai way of dying.

There was almost an instant death smell permeating the air. In a flash, the Tengus screeched a deafening roar, they flew in front of the humans and with bare hands, they ripped them off from the chest. The Prince was quick enough to use his sword to lessen the impact of the hit, but he wasn't totally safe. He was wounded – all of them were.

As if everything was in slow motion, the Crown Prince saw the blood splatters, the men collapsing in front of him, his own vision blurring.

He heard the hooves became loud. He saw his falcon pecked at the Tengu's eye, and the poor winged creature was swatted away. The Prince saw his falcon thud on the ground. He knew his beloved partner was dead at that point.

He saw some Yas flying towards the Tengus. He saw a few of them got hit. Right then and there, he saw the black haired Tengu trying to kill him before they escaped. The sword lowering on him - and right before the Prince was about to get killed, he saw the Tengu's wings that was covered with blood.

He was alarmed.

Something was amiss.

With the Prince's last strength, he raised his katana and stabbed the unsuspecting winged beast through his chest.

At this point, the Prince lost consciousness too. Before he finally succumbed to exhaustion and loss of blood, the helped arrived and quickly placed the men to safety. While being tended to, Tanaka, Sawamura, and the Prince all said the same thing in their delirious state.

" _White birds. Not black_."

.

* * *

 

 

 

_~sugawara, sawamura, nishinoya and Tanaka's garb [color variation not specified, feel free to imagine ^^]~_

_Hôko sugata_

 

_ _

 

 

_~small giant's/crown prince's hunting garb~_

_Karisôzoku sugata_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n; I'll let you guys connect the dots for now.. ^^  
> ~term meanings by their appearance from this chapter..[does not include those terms whose meaning I already included in the chapter itself]  
> ~Seppuku - [ 切腹] or Harakiri. Abdomen-cutting is a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment. Seppuku was originally reserved only for samurai. Part of the samurai bushido [honor code], seppuku was used either voluntarily by samurai to die with honor rather than fall into the hands of their enemies (and likely suffer torture) or as a form of capital punishment for samurai who had committed serious offenses, or performed because they had brought shame to themselves.
> 
> ~Houko Sugata - This is a semi-formal outfit. It was worn when not participating in official functions [heain period through early medieval Japanese.] The name literally means "cloth hakama," in deference to the use of sashinuki instead of the more formal silk uwabakama. Typically, only military officials or men of high rank would wear a sword with this outift, and even then they might not wear one if they choose.
> 
> Kebiishi – Office of the Imperial Police Force in the Heian and Kamakura periods, Japan.
> 
> First assistant to the Minister of War - [兵部大輔 Hyōbu-taifu] directly under the Minister of War;
> 
> Karisôzoku sugata – This is the classic Heian hunting outfit, which became a virtual uniform for anyone doing hunting or other horseback archery activities. It was originally worn by the civil aristocracy, but its use had spread to the military classes by the end of the Heian period.
> 
> ~Minister of War - The highest-ranking official or head of the military [兵部卿, Hyōbu-kyō] was ordinarily a son or a close relative of the Emperor. This important court officer was responsible for directing all military matters; and after the beginning in the late 12th century, this military man would have been empowered to work with the shogunate on the emperor's behalf.
> 
> ~Tsukamaki– tsuka (pronounced as ska meaning handle.) Maki (pronounced as makee, meaning 'to wrap') is a Katana wrapping, sometimes designs are intricate but it varies on the katana users.
> 
> ~Daishō - [大小] meaning a Samurai warrior weilding both long and short blades. Not necessarily a katana and a short blade. (In this fic, however, Nishinoya is a weilder of both Katana and Wakizhashi (shorter blade than katana) ) When worn together, the pair of swords were called daishō, which translates literally as "big-little". [haha Nishinoya..big little] :P
> 
> ~Ō-naginata – Is a pole weapon [spear] specically used by men. women used ko- naginata because O-naginata spears are heavier than the ko versions. The naginata [ なぎなた, 薙刀 ] were used iconically used by ashigaru [ foot soldiers] and souhei [warrior monks]. Like mentioned, it was also used by onna-bugeisha [a type of female warriors]
> 
> ~ōdachi - [大太刀] meaning great sword is a long, traditional japanese sword. To qualify as an ōdachi, the sword in question would have a blade length of around 3 shaku (35.79 inches or 90.91 cm); however, as with most terms in Japanese sword arts, there is no exact definition of the size of an ōdachi.
> 
> ~Tsuki nari yari - [月形槍, moon-shaped spear] barely looked like a 'spear' at all. A polearm that had a crescent blade for a head, this could be used for slashing and hooking.
> 
> ~Fūjin– [風神] or Futen is the Japanese god of the wind and one of the eldest Shinto gods. He is portrayed as a terrifying wizard-like demon, resembling a red headed brown-skinned humanoid wearing a leopard skin, carrying a large bag of winds on his shoulders. in Japanese art, the deity is often depicted together with Raijin, the god of lightning, thunder and storms.
> 
> ~Raijin - [雷神] is a god of lightning, thunder and storms in the Shinto religion and in Japanese mythology.His name is derived from the Japanese words rai (雷, "thunder") and "god" or "kami" (神 shin). He is typically depicted as a demon-looking spirit beating drums to create thunder, usually with the symbol tomoe drawn on the drums.
> 
> ~Hachiman - [八幡神 Hachiman-jin/Yahata no kami] is the syncretic divinity of archery and war, incorporating elements from both Shinto and often called the god of war, he is more correctly defined as the tutelary god of warriors. He is also the divine protector of Japan and the Japanese people, and the Imperial house, the Minamoto clan ("Genji") and most samurai worshipped him. The name means "God of Eight Banners", referring to the eight heavenly banners that signaled the birth of the divine Emperor Ōjin. His symbolic animal and messenger is the dove.
> 
> Sources sites;  
> sengokudaimyo  
> Japanreference  
> wikipedia


	10. The other side of the truth

__

Tobio was sleeping soundly when he felt the rustling under the covers of the bedding near him. He knew from a few days ago that Shouyo was sneaking out in the middle of night to train. Even though he wanted to take a peek, he restrained himself. If Shouyo is ready, he's sure that the man will ask Tobio to oversee his training on his own.

While Tobio knew this, at the back of his mind, he can't help but worry. No matter how much they slice the situation, Tobio was sure that Shouyo was confused as to what really went down that night. He could have told the man then and there, but how can he?

Was he supposed to say that his own brother doesn't think much of the man? Tobio couldn't possibly do that. Even if the redhead denies and tries to hide it, Tobio knew Shouyo misses his home, his friends, his lifestyle – his brother.

The Tengu doesn't have the heart to crush all that hope and longing.

"You can't sleep?  _Pipik_."

Tobio reached out to the familiar resting on his lap and petted it . "No. Will you please look out for Shouyo for me?" Tobio asked. He knew the other familiar was already watching over the man, even so, he wanted Shou-chan there as well. Because of the little crows refreshing attitude, Shouyo might cheer up even for a little bit.

"He'll be much happier if you come and see him. I'm sure of it.  _Pik pik_."

"You think so?"

The little crow nodded his head - almost his entire body - and the Tengu contemplated if he should. He wouldn't want to disrupt the man, and he honestly wouldn't want to intrude on him. But the curiosity on how the man was doing triumphed over and he decided to take a peek instead.

After getting dressed warmly, Tobio stretched for a bit before he went out of his quarters, there the guards stood by the door. He already assumed they were ordered to tell the Chief in case Tobio went out, but he said he just needed some fresh air and wouldn't be far away. Though reluctant, the guards agreed, seeing as they can't do anything if Tobio was so keen on doing so.

Tobio and the little crow walked silently towards where Shouyo would be training. He saw him immediately, firing from a different kind of Yumi. A questioning look over written all over his face, where did he get that? He thought.

"Good evening, Jirou-sama." Akaashi, Bokuto's aid, called out behind the Tengu. He nodded and continued watching. Shouyo had the little Tou-kun over his shoulder and it looked like he was coordinating with the familiar.

"He's doing fairly well. Bokuto-sama made that bow for him. Since he's not good with swords, he personalized Shouyo-sama's weapon." Akaashi said.

"Hmm. I understand, but how is that going to help Shouyo?" The bow itself looked heavy. Usually, the Yumi is a bamboo bow; long and lean, but the one Shouyo was using was thick, there's a crease in the middle, perfectly fitted the palm of the redhead. It looked heavy and inefficient for a bowman Shouyo's height and built.

"Just watch." Akaashi had a hard time explaining himself. So they decided to watch from a far and let the man concentrate on what he is doing.

The look on the redhead's eyes was new to Tobio. He hasn't seen it before. Was the man always like this?

Shouyo was concentrating on the target; Ya aimed and steady. The sound of the string being stretched sounded different from the traditional Yumi Tobio was used to. This one looked like it was hard to pull, since the bow itself was thick at the center. Shouyo crouched down and locked on the target.

There he was, Bokuto with the same bow as Shouyo. He fired two Ya at once, and though from their view, the  _Yajiri_ (arrow head) used by Bokuto were the bifurcated ones, ( _Karimata_ ) it can still cause damage if one is not careful enough.

While Shouyo just crouched there, Tobio saw the man's eyes were focused on one thing, yet the Tengu's body moved on its own, wanting to save the man.

Akaashi beside Tobio held him by the shoulder. - "Watch." the retainer said.

Though he knew that he was being impertinent - Tobio is still the son of the Chief of the Tengus after all - he still wanted to cheer up on the little man his Master took a liking for.

Shouyo then fired one Ya, with trained eyes, the shot was perfectly executed. One Ya the owl-man fired was hit by Shouyo's. It bounced off and hit the other Ya, effectively killing its movement.

One Ya from the redhead. One Ya was all it took, and now he got two arrows from the owl. The Karimata Yas lay on the ground, Tobio thought the redhead would go for it and keep it as his own. After all, his quiver can only hold 26 Ya. It would be impossible to prolong a battle with that kind of ammunition.

Usually, Yumitora keep fighting behind supporting the Spear men or Swordsmen in front. There were also Samurai Warriors who fought in front while carrying Yumi, but those warriors also carry their Katana, ready to fight and cut when the bows run out.

What about Shouyo? He was training with the bow, but in a normal battle, this won't help him much. He lived his life too pampered to actually be battle ready.

Yet the man was fighting fiercely with the winged creature. That was rather a surprise. Who knew the gentle human; most of the time airhead and dazing out, twirling around like when he wore something beautifully printed, kimono and or others -would actually be this serious looking in a battle mode?

Tobio felt a chill.

Was it a good thing? He can't answer just yet.

The winged owl shot few of his feathers, throwing it like dagger. It might as well be, the sound coming from it almost mimicked the sound when one rips a fabric.

Shouyo would die if one of them hits him..

" _Gwaaah_!" the man made an indefinable noise and moved forward with a magnificent jump.

The suspense was quite high, especially since Tobio's eyes can perfectly see what was coming.

"Tou-kun!" the man shouted.

"Oya!" the little crow roared, he flew above the man and Shouyo shoulder rolled to his left, evading the attack.

Tobio's heart was beating fiercely. He noticed something was off and almost leaped in front.- "That idiot!" he said through his gritted teeth.

It appeared as though Shouyo forgot to bring his quiver and lunged forward, towards the creature with obvious upper hand as he had.

The owl threw a few feathers again, this time Tobio was sure that one or two of them will actually hit Shouyo. The moment he wanted to shout, the redhead interrupted him instead.

"NOW!"

Shouyo held his bow in front and used it as a bat to fend off the feathers. The yumi made a ' _fwosh_ ' sound as the tiny human made contact with the feathers, effectively thwarting the offense. When he was done, the little crow on top of him threw two Ya from its beak. Though the crow was small, it is still molded after Tobio, that said, it was inevitable that the little guy was strong-and he threw with precision and strength.

Shouyo then caught the bow midair as he was jumping again-almost like he was made for this. The eyes were focused on Bokuto's movement; the redhead then fire one Ya, and it almost grazed the owl.

Though it was a miss, the fact that Shouyo was able to let the owl-man dodge was a thing to celebrate on its own.

"Hoho? Good one!" Bokuto smirked and flew a bit higher, Shouyo then shouted-"..One more time!" with glee. He was already panting, but he was glad that he can see the attacker clearer than the first time he trained. It's good that he had some guidance now. Also, the little crow molded after Tobio himself was a good training partner. The little Shou-chan, however, was a bit of distraction whenever he was present.

"I see." Tobio understood, Shouyo's movement was fairly free, because he didn't bring the quiver with him; the new Yumi was big and heavy enough, not to mention drawing of bows was a hassle to the fumbling and uncoordinated bowman. Instead, he lets the little guy fly above, toss him the bow to wherever he will land and fire at will.

There was also the fact that the bow itself can be a substitute to a sword. Only it was lighter than a real one. One can use it to hit, and dodge an attack. It might not be fatal, but the user can buy time and save his life as well.

The weapon was well crafted, the Tengu admitted that. As expected of Bokuto, he thought.

The two were starting with the second round of attack when the rain started to pour. The wind was strong earlier and Tobio expected a shower, but not this instant.

" _Hoot_." Bokuto made a call, he relaxed his wings and landed firmly.

Tobio, however, felt pissed for the redhead was tugging the clothes of the said owl, moving with such familiarity.

"OI! Idiot! What is your brain for?! It's raining and it's the middle of the night! Think!" Tobio shouted, startling the man.

" _Beh!_ " Shouyo was startled getting caught, and he didn't expect the Tengu to actually come out and spy on him. He rushed towards where the Tengu was, Bokuto covering his head-shielding the man from the rain droplets with his big wings.

"Bokuto-sama, we need to rest for tonight." Akaashi said, nodding his head towards the Prince as a sign of respect.

"Good night, Shrimp. See you tomorrow." Bokuto cheerfully said, not at all minding the fact that the Tengu was wearing a deadly glower. The two owls drifted on to their own and talked animatedly while they were walking towards their quarters.

Tou-kun immediately flew towards Shou-chan, two crows chirping loudly as they hopped on the floorboards.

 _'They must've been using their little crow language when it's just the two of them. How.. cute.'_ Shouyo thought, smile on his face as he see those little butts hopping around.

Tobio, however, was silently walking. Shouyo following the Tengu closely, while Tobio just crossed his arms in front while he walked.

He wasn't happy that Shouyo, just in a span of a few days, already had skinship towards the owl. He really wasn't.

When they entered their quarters, the Tengu removed Shouyo's outer garments.

"Hey! Wait! What?!" the man blushed till his ears, fidgeting as the said Tengu stripped him off.

"Change your clothes, the rain looks like it's not going to stop soon." He then threw the Prince a towel to dry himself off.

Shouyo, by then, can't stop himself from panting a bit heavy. Ever since that kiss that night, he wasn't the same. He couldn't sit still, his heart was racing even with the slightest touch of the Tengu's skin.

"Thank you." he said, diverting his eyes on the two birds preening on their own cot made from fabric and dried leaves.

He went to the drawers he use and took out his sleeping clothes, at least by now he can dress himself unlike the first time he was here.

After he dried himself and his feet wiped clean, he rest the wash basin to the sides, Tadashi or Ittetsu will pick that up later, he thought.

There was silence between them, the rain is heavily pouring to the roof. Shouyo under the covers can already see his breath forming fog. It's really cold and uncomfortable, even wearing his socks didn't cut it for him for tonight was a teeth chattering cold night.

" _Haa_..." He breathed out on his hands and rubbed it briskly, afraid that he might wake up the sleeping Tengu near him.

"Ah, so annoying!" the Tengu flipped his own cover and removed Shouyo's.

" _Waah!_ "

The Tengu hovered on top of the man, pressed the man's lips and whispered -"..scream and I'll kill you."

The man whimpered but nodded, there was nothing he could do even he was frozen scared and stiff. Tears were forming in his eyes. He was scared of this Tobio- perhaps he did something wrong to make the Tengu mad, he questioned himself. Yet, what is happening now? What does this Tengu intend to do while being on top of him?

_'Does he intend to do something perverted?'_

Shouyo gasped at the thought. The birds he'd wanted to save him were already deep in sleep, snoring lightly.

He looked at the Tengu whose eyes he cannot see, for it was dark and the Tengu's hair was in its way. Then the said one opened his wings and lifted Shouyo.

" _Gyaah_!"

"I told you to be quiet." the Tengu warned the man, which made the other one whimper once more. There were times when he was fighting the crow face to face, and at times like this, it's be best for him to just do as he was told.

Shouyo thought Tobio had the habit of lifting him like a woman and he was rather annoyed, though this was not the time to think of such things. He was nervous, vile rising from his throat. How can he escape this?

Though he was shocked that the Tengu was rather gentle, not an inkling of shame on his face.

What's more surprising was that Tobio lay first on his futon, dragging Shouyo, forcing the man to lay on top of him. He then draped his wings wrapping around the man before he grabbed the covers and covered them together under the bigger futon.

"Wait!" Shouyo was confused and embarrassed. He doesn't know what to make of this. This was clearly messing his rhythm and muddling his emotions up.

"Your noise is uncomfortable and annoying. It's only going to be colder later. You'll die here if I don't do this. My wings aren't itchy, right?" The Tengu whispered on the man's ears. Because Shouyo was constrained on top of the said creature, he felt Tobio's chest vibrated through the words. The warm breathe lingered on his skin. His ears were now hot, feeling the shame of sharing one bed with another person.

How can the Tengu remain calm was the question. There wasn't any indication that Tobio was nervous about this. He was just hugging the man for the warmth he truly needed, that's all.

There was something sad about the situation, leaving the Prince questioning about his feelings. It felt like he was being swayed and tossed around while the other one was just casually doing things as he pleases.

This made Shouyo somewhat unhappy.

_'Wait a minute! Wait! What am I expecting here?!'_

_'He was helping me, and I can't even find myself to say thanks?'_

_'What's happening? My heart can't calm down!'_

_'Gyaah! So embarrassing!'_

Shouyo started with his internal monologue, fidgeting as he did.

"That's.. what are you doing? Don't move so much, my wound is not fully healed you know. Your weight won't matter much though." The Tengu sighed. He knew that this might be uncomfortable, so he let the man lay on the futon.

"Turn to the side." Tobio asked, facing the man was rather difficult for him. He was quite aware how Shouyo talks in his sleep, and he noticed how the man looked incredibly peaceful while he does. This could cause some problems, for his heart felt uneasy seeing so.

"Okay." was all Shouyo could say, he was already feeling warm though. He wouldn't even imagine himself being on his own futon again. He gladly faced the wall, his back towards the Tengu. After a few seconds of adjusting himself, the Tengu collapsed his wings and wrapped his own arm around the smaller creature, spooning him.

"Ahm. Tobio-sama, I'm really uncomfortable with us being like this. This might be different from your stand view and culture, but us humans, or at least for the people in the palace, can't sleep with someone unless they are your wife-your lover. I think I'll just ask Ittetsu-san to get me more covers." he tried to wriggle out of the Tengu's hold but it was futile.

"You really hate my hold that much, huh? Yet you let Bokuto-sama wrapped his feathers around you." the Tengu mumbled.

Shouyo was caught by surprise.

What was that about? The man asked himself. He turned to face that Tengu-and lucky that some of the light from outside shone a bit and he saw the Tengu's sulky face.

"Pffft." Shouyo can't helped but burst a giggle, which the other one replied by a jab on the man's side.

"Sorry, somehow your face is funny." Shouyo whispered. He didn't know why was he whispering though. Was it because some guards might hear them? And if so, was that a bad thing? Those were remained unanswered in his head for now.

"I was born with this face, you rude midget." Tobio said, still, his arm was wrapped securely on the man. He should be repulsed, in fact, a few days ago, the normal reaction he'd show was to kick the man out and leave him on his own. Yet here he was, hugging the man like it was normal-easy as breathing.

"Hmm." Shouyo smiled some more, comforted enough that he was slipping out of consciousness, preparing for a good night sleep. The smell of the Tengu was rather familiar, and the Tengu could say the same thing as well, for the redhead's hair was soft and smelled like the flowers that bloomed near the place where the man held his practices.

Tobio liked it.

"Good night." the Prince called out, and the Tengu hummed through his nose as a response.

After the man fell asleep, face looking really funny, the Tengu clicked his tongue and wiped the drool off the man's face.

"I hope you know, you're the only one that made me this way. You should be honored."

Tobio was talking about the fact that the man was allowed in his arms, invading his personal space. What's more, this said human was the only one who occupied his mind so much—also the only one who made his heart race like there's no tomorrow.

"I hope I get some sleep." Tobio's lips curled an unfamiliar expression as he patted the man's side when the redhead clenched his shirt and wrapped his leg around the Tengu.

* * *

.

"Morning." Tobio miraculously greeted his family at breakfast with Shouyo beside him.

"Ohh. Good morning." The Chief was startled and greeted back, however, Ichirou snickered before he greeted back.

They ate in silence as usual, some talks about the concerns in the Village, but nothing too descriptive for there was a human present with them.

Shouyo didn't mind, after all, when he dined with his brother as well as the Emperor himself, they also tiptoed around the man when it comes to things such as this.

"There's also news that Tsukishima woke up. Bokuto-sama already took a look at him and said he'd be fine, just a month of rest and he'd be back to walking around. He got lucky." The Chief said and Shouyo's face felt warm, an unknown happiness welling inside him.

He didn't like that particular Tengu, but the said one was a good friend to Tadashi, and he can see that his aid was doing his best to cheer up. He was glad for him and also for Tobio as well. He heard the golden haired Tengu saved Tobio's life. For that, Shouyo thought there was no doubt Tobio was blaming himself for what happened. At least now they can relax.

After the meal was done, Tobio returned to his usual activities off late: Review the military reports, held a meeting with a few Tengus, walked towards the training grounds and see the children from the school.

Shouyo on the other hand was practicing like usual. His hands were sore and wrapped with bandages. He didn't mind much, he was genuinely enjoying everything. When Ittetsu came to give him his snacks before lunch, he was asked if he can come to Tsukishima's room, for the said Tengu was ready telling his side of the story. Shouyo felt chills for some reason but agreed; after all, Tobio will be there for him.

The said time came, he was nervous and stood beside Tobio as they entered the quarters. Bokuto together with his aid was almost done redressing Tsukishima's wound. The Chief with Ichirou and his aid were there as well. They nodded before they went inside and sat along.

"So, how are you feeling?" The Chief started, staring at the Tengu's chest. The wound has no foul smell unlike the first day, and the said Tengu's complexion was better too.

"I'm feeling better, though I wish I could eat something solid soon." he replied.

They exchanged a few question about how he is feeling now before they got to the main topic.

"I was the one who sent the note Shouyo-sama wanted to send to his brother, though you can already guess that the mail cannot be delivered face to face. What I did was send it over to their guard look out post. I transformed into a crow and rested near your brother's office, though I did not see if it was in fact, delivered to him. Unlike Jirou-sama.. I mean, Tobio-sama, we Tengu's cannot maintain our animal form for long. Suppressing our strength in that tiny body is stressful as it is." the golden haired Tengu continued to speak in that half bored, half sleepy tone.

"After a day, we found a note that asked us to go to some plain to talk. The letter had the Prince's seal itself. My squad confirmed it's authenticity before we went out and send it to Tobio-sama. Soon after, we; Tobio-sama and I, went to the said place to check for ambush and such. The place was safe enough.

"The next day, as you can recall, Tobio-sama along with us, his squad, went to the said place. The air was strong, an unusual wind blew towards us. That night was cloudless, you see. For that gale to come out of nowhere was an indication of something sinister.

"We then flew higher, just to be sure we weren't being tricked. But as if the enemy knew we're doing just that, the air smelled like poison. A poison specific to target creatures with wings, animals and us alike." he pointed his finger to himself and the rest of the people present inside his room before he continued.

"Because Tobio-sama was a fast flyer, he was already high enough so that poison didn't affect him much. Unlike us. We were plummeted to earth faster, our wings were sealed off in that instance. Knowing full well that we cannot fly, Tobio-sama managed to summon a creature to ask for backup. We all knew by then, we were ambushed."

Shouyo clenched his clothes as he listened carefully. He cannot believe what he just heard.

"After that, there was a shower of arrows. Some of my men who hasn't regained their composure were hit. Some aren't lucky to survive." Tobio added. There was silence in the room and the atmosphere was heavy. The retainers that were serving tea had a pained look on their faces. Unlike the warriors, they were a bit showy with their feelings.

"By then when Tobio-sama landed, he exchanged blows with your brother." Tsukishima addressed Shouyo.

"I was also hit that time, but I didn't feel the pain. Tobio-sama gave us an order, 'Live. Help was on its way.' he said, so we did. We fought and it was hard. It seemed as though they knew what and how to kill us. Yes,  _kill_. There was never an intention to let us live." Tsukishima gritted his teeth, and Shouyo felt his spine shiver.

"Did you tell him already?" Tsukishima asked Tobio and the latter shook his head.

"Tell me what?" Shouyo asked, all eyes were on him and it was uncomfortable.

"Shouyo-sama, as we were exchanging blows with your bro-

"That's enough!" Tobio warned, he really didn't want the redhead to know what went down that night. He has no heart to. He doesn't need to know, is what the Tengu thought, but it was clear that the man wanted to hear, no matter how painful the truth was.

"Tch. Fine! Do what you want."

Tsukishima drank some water before he spoke again. "Your brother wanted to control the clan, he said 'Relinquish your mastership over to me, and I will put your power to good use. Unlike my stupid, useless brother.' His exact words."

Shouyo shook his head and laughed out loud. "No, you're lying. My brother won't say that. He's a good man."

"And yet here we are." Tsukishima pointed his wounds, Tobio's bandages and the redhead felt silent.

"He also said, if not, he will launch a war against us, driving the Tengu's to extinction. He added he knew how to kill us, which for me, was not an empty threat. I will not go into other details, but one thing is for sure—Shouyo-sama, your brother wanted to use that power you have, to control you and Tobio-sama. Other than that, he doesn't think much of you. Because when Tobio-sama refused, he was already prepared to kill him, knowing full well that that might kill you too."

"NO! You're wrong! He's not like that! You liar! My brother wouldn't do any-

- _thwack-_

Shouyo was slapped by Tobio to calm the man down -for Shouyo was already lunged forward ready to grab Tsukishima. Shouyo was surprised and a bit hurt, confused as to what has happened. He cannot believe it, he refused to.

He stood up, not excusing himself and went out running. Ittetsu was about to run after the man, but the Chief held him back and shook his head.

"There's something that bothered me with your story.." Bokuto who was miraculously silent, now spoke.

"Hm?" Tsukishima looked at him.

"You see, if he was really looking forward to 'control' Jirou and the clan itself, wouldn't it be logical to just play nice and manipulate the brother? From the start, the plan was to plummet you all to your deaths, is that right? If so, why bother with the exchange of words?" the owl man questioned them that surprised everyone, for the said being was known to being happy most of the time.

"That's true, that was rather odd." Ichirou added.

"It seems to me.. ah no, never mind.."

They all stared at the owl, quite annoyed that he wanted to be forced to speak again.

"Please, continue Bokuto-sama, we wanted to hear your theory." Akaashi said.

"Yes, please." The Chief added.

"Ah, I see. You wanted to hear my theory. Of course, ahahaha!" feeling rather inappropriately proud of himself, the owl continued after clearing his throat.

"You see, I think they failed in killing you all, for that, they wanted some kind of an alternative plan. You said you were shot poison right? What they didn't know was that higher Tengus of military were given small doses of poison every now and then so they become immune, correct?"

Tobio nodded.

"See? The poison from air failed, the poison from the arrows also failed, somewhat." Bokuto pausing because some indeed died from that.

"But Jirou was standing tall, together with Tsukishima. After all, they were only humans, yes? No matter what, they will become overpowered if one was not careful. That said, he targeted the thing that is most vulnerable to you." Bokuto slowly raised his finger, the tension was high and Tobio gulped his saliva audibly.

"Your heart."

The owl said.

"I don't understand." Tobio tilted his head, questioning the Master what does he mean.

"Are you really sure you don't understand? When the man mentioned Shouyo, weren't you confused instantly? Flustered? You didn't want to hurt him, yes? That's why you didn't tell him the truth.." Bokuto then added- "..That man attacked you in the way that'd hurt you the most."

All of them felt silent.

"Good thing you were fast enough to ask for help. You'd die there for sure if the second squad and Ichirou's squad didn't come to your aid." Bokuto smirked, he was smug enough to rub the truth to the confused Tengu's face.

"No. He will not kill me, he did say he wanted the power.." Tobio tried to reason out, but Akaashi intervened.

"No. That'd be a lie. I helped tending all of your wounds. All of it, were intended to kill you. You were skilled and lucky enough to be breathing, that's all." the owl closed his eyes and shook his head. He hated to tell the ugly truth as well.

"So you mean to tell me that was a ruse? Kill us all was their intention? Is that it?" The Chief gritted his teeth, he was rather fuming now, and Ittetsu beside him sat in silence. He cannot put caps on this one, for it'd be ugly if he did.

"I don't know. All I know was that, this was not a coincidence; everything was tied up like a perfectly orchestrated detail.. This I'm sure, someone or something was moving along to help the humans or  _pretending_  to be humans.." Bokuto nodded in appreciation for his well thought hypothesis.

* * *

.

"But, Shouyo-sama, I can't possibly lift you up!" Tadashi understood what was being asked of him, however, he has no strength to actually carry the man from the village back to his palace.

"I need to talk to my brother, please help me." Shouyo pleaded.

"Is there something wrong?" Iwaizumi heard the commotion and approached the two. Yamaguchi was panicking and bowed deeply, after all, Iwaizumi serves in the Military Office as well. "Good evening, Iwaizumi-san."

"Oh." The Tengu said. He looked at the human whose eyes were red, probably from crying too much.

"Good Evening, Shouyo-sama. Would you like to have dinner at the library instead? I can arrange that for you. We have full moon tonight, that place has the best view." Iwaizumi tried to cheer him up, which is working a bit.

"That sounds lovely, thank you. Will you join me, Iwaizumi-san?" Shouyo asked though he know he'd be refused to.

"I would love to." Iwaizumi added.

"EH?" Shouyo and Yamaguchi were shocked and the Tengu chuckled.

"I'll see you there in a bit." He asked the freckled face Tengu to guide Shouyo while he fetched the food.

After a few minutes of wait, the said Tengu came with trays of food, few maids behind him with the remaining food and drinks. There was also sake and the redhead smiled at him.

At first they were just eating, discussing books written there. Surprisingly, Iwaizumi isn't the angry character Shouyo thought he would be. He was rather stern with Ichirou, but that was because the said Tengu needed someone like Iwaizumi by his side. Shouyo, by then, remembered his aids, Tanaka and Nishinoya.

How are they? Are they being punished? All these questioned swell from his chest and he started to cry again.

"I can take you there." Iwaizumi offered. He knew Shouyo must've questions he'd rather ask his brother first hand.

"Are you sure?"

Iwaizumi nodded and added- "We have to tell Ichirou-sama first. So they won't worry too much."

"I give you permission." Ichirou was peeking from the Library window, butting in the conversation.

"Hey, Shirmp." he greeted and the said man greeted back curtly.

"Are you sure, Ichirou-sama?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Of course, I trust Iwa-chan to take care of Chibi, and I also trust in your judgement. Only for two hours, though. If you're not back after, I will tell Jirou-chan and Father. Understood?"

"Thank you." Shouyo sniffled as he said these words to Ichirou.

Shouyo continued eating while the two Tengus drank away. He wasn't going to stop Iwaizumi even though they'd be flying later. He knew the Tengu knows his limits better, and he looked like he was responsible enough. After he finished his food, Shouyo said his goodbyes so he can prepare himself. When he looked back he saw the two whose face were close— _too close_  for comfort.

Shouyo's face was bright red, walking faster towards his room.

If the two were kissing, or just checking each other's temperature, he still thought that was too intimate. He suddenly felt embarrassed, he doesn't know how to look at those two innocently ever again.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; sorry for the late update,. sh** happened_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _~nobody guessed it correctly, who are those 'white birds' XD anyway, sorry- the next chapter is up in an hour or so. ^^ thanks latha for proofreading this chapter. ^^_
> 
>  
> 
> _~i'll apologize in advance if i cant reply on your comments. my net is limited, you see._


	11. No place to return to

__

"Wow, you're a much more sensible flyer than Tobio-sama." the very mention of Tobio's name made Shouyo cringe and frown.

Iwaizumi chuckled as they landed, he did reconnaissance to the palace once so he knew where and when to look. He took the perfect time, and it seemed like the weather was in their favor as well-for the moon was shining brightly on the village, but it was hiding behind the clouds now.

"Hey, how'd you know where to go?" Shouyo whispered as he sneaked behind the Tengu. He wasn't answered though, they were in the tight spot. Two guards were lurking at the Prince's balcony, there was also another guard from below. The place was well lit, and Iwaizumi had no choice but to use force.

"Wait here." he said to the Prince while the latter nodded his head in agreement.

Iwaizumi moved fast, knocking the two guards as swiftly and silently as he could. Before the men collapsed to the floor, Iwaizumi caught their body so they wouldn't make a sound.

" _Oooooohhh!_ " Shouyo couldn't help but appreciate the Tengu's skill.

" _Shhh!_ " Iwaizumi went to the man swiftly, covering his mouth,

" _Shou wee_." Iwaizumi nodded and they walked slowly, now the coast was clear and they weren't noticed.

After a few sneaky steps, Shouyo and Iwaizumi finally reached his brother's bedroom.

It was suspiciously quiet.

"Shouyo?" A familiar voice called. Iwaizumi was on guard, his sword was unsheathed already. At least he expected much. It's good that he was just alone, another Tengu could mean that they mean challenge. With only him with the man, it's clear he was just an escort.

"Sugawara-san?"

Shouyo ran towards the man, wanting a hug. He was not disappointed, Sugawara met him, hugged him close and assessed the redhead's face.

"You look well. How did you managed to get out?" Sugawara asked, confusing the redhead.

Shouyo looked left and right, seeing as the receiving area was quite a mess, – "Where's my brother?" he asked.

"Well..." Sugawara had a hard time answering, seeing the Tengu was with the man. Somehow his guard was up. Not only up, but rather, he was already planning how to call some of the guards outside without causing their imminent death. The specific Tengu with Shouyo looked all business after all.

Iwaizumi understood that he was not welcomed, but he can't leave the man alone. Who knows what'll happen to him if he did.

"He's with me, don't worry." Shouyo said,

"If that's what you said." Sugawara sighed then removed the paper blinds so he can show Shouyo where's the brother he was asking about.

"Huh?!" Shouyo was shocked to see his brother lying on his bed, heavily bandaged and wounds still bleeding a bit. His complexion was off as well, pale skin with thin body. It was obvious that the man was fighting his death.

"What.. What happened?" Shouyo asked, his voice was high and he was confused as to why there was no Nishinoya or Tanaka coming after him.

"We were ambushed by the Tengus the last time we went out. Your brother, along with your aids fought hard to get you back. I was there, I was wounded as well, but not as much as they were. Dai- Sawamura-san protected me. Nishinoya is in critical situation and Tanaka suffered some fracture as well, but he was better than Nishinoya." Sugawara said.

"Wait... Wait! No! That was not what I heard, no. I thought you guys attacked the Tengus? You trapped them in the plain where you were supposed to meet. Then poisoned them and such. I saw how the Tengus went back to the village blooded and bruised. Some even died from there!" Shouyo raised his voice, waking up his poor brother.

" _Nghhnn_." the man groaned.

"Brother!" Shouyo then knelt beside the man and held his hands. He didn't believe for one second that his brother has no need for him, that this man didn't loved him like he did. He grew up with such compassionate sibling, he idolized him so much, he cannot believe what he was seeing.

Tears formed in his eyes.

"Stupid… You shouldn't cry.. I'll live.." the man uttered before he closed his eyes again.

"Bro..brother?" Shouyo was scared for a minute that the man was dead, but Iwaizumi patted his shoulder.

"He's alive. He just fainted." he said to the redhead.

Sugawara was skeptical. He was debating whether he should stab the Tengu in front of him while the said one was not looking. That's cowardice, but he'd risk it. It appeared as though Shouyo was taken by the Tengu, from their point of view—Sugawara that is- Shouyo was hypnotized or being manipulated by them, those evil Tengus.

"Sugawara-san, I know you won't believe me, but the Tengus really did treated me right. There was something off about their stories and there was something off with your stories. I don't know whom to believe anymore." Shouyo said, rubbing his eyes briskly with his sleeves.

The sleeves of the lovely kimono Tobio prepared for himself. Shouyo clenched his chest as he adore the pattern.

Truth be told, he didn't want to leave the Tengu village, he also didn't want to leave his brother and his friends in this state. He was torn.

"My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I am the Minister of Logistic from the Tengu Village, I also act as the assistant of the firstborn from the main family. Would it be alright if I bring Shouyo back to the Village? We were given a small amount of time to accomplish coming here. If we don't hurry back, a squad or two will come here. Given the situation of your Prince, it'd be unwise of you to reject." Iwaizumi was firm but stern. He was already itching his palms to the sword. Indeed, there was something off with this situation.

"Shouyo, why would you want to go back? Stay here, we need you here. Your brother needs you here." Sugawara ignored the Tengu. What he said was true, but if Shouyo decided to stay, then there was no reason for him to come with back to the mountains and part with them. He at least was willing to lay his life as a sacrifice just to protect Shouyo from being captured again. But an attack now would cause stress to the Crown Prince as well. Sugawara clicked his tongue, indecisive on what to do next.

"Sugawara-san, I know you must think I'm being too lenient. Honestly, hurting my loved ones was unforgivable, but I need to go back. What Iwaizumi-san said was true, at least I should offer my gratitude, they took care of me. This was all my fault. If I had sent the letter sooner." Shouyo said the last one in a whisper, and since Sugawara's ears suffered from the air impact he collided that night, he didn't hear the last part.

"Promise me.."

"What?" Shouyo heard his brother say something. He leaned down to listen close,

"Promise me you'll come back." the small giant said. There was nothing he can do now, he can't even move his fingers. All he can do was trust in his brother and believe he'd resolve things on his own.

Though, the Crown Prince was sure that he will search the ends of earth if his brother doesn't come back. There was no way he'd sit still. Especially since seeing him again reminded how shrewd their enemy was. The easiest way to fool the enemy was to fool your friends. Eventually, he'd get to the bottom of everything and take back his brother.

"Uhn." Shouyo nodded to the man, but was a bit sad parting with him. To be honest, he was reluctant to leave Tobio just like that, though he was sure that if he said he wanted to be with his people; the humans, Tobio would definitely say yes, even if the whole village disagrees, with the contract and all that.

"Sugawara-san.."Shouyo said, his eyes were soaked in tears. The said man was mad at Shouyo, but didn't say anything more. He was mad because it looked like the man prioritized the Tengus over them. Well, immaturity wise, that is. Sugawara knows that Shouyo is kind. He wouldn't abandon anyone who needed him, and that goes for the Tengus as well. He wanted to say he wants to come with them, but it seemed like he was much more needed in the palace.

"Shouyo, take this with you." Sugawara took his dagger and gave it to Shouyo which the other one happily took with him. He apologized and hugged the man once more before he walked towards Iwaizumi. The said Tengu, however, looked at Sugawara before he spoke..

"I shall report what has happened here with our Chief."

"Do that, I'd do the same as well." Sugawara replied. His face was serious, he wanted to kill the Tengu, and the Tengu was calm, which irritated Sugawara more. Though he knew that the Crown Prince said himself: their enemy is not what they appeared to be, he'd rather doubt the Tengus than trust them.

"Ready?" The Tengu asked and Shouyo nodded.

The man was uncomfortable holding onto Iwaizumi, unlike Tobio's. Though, his embarrassment was different from what he felt when he was in the grumpy Tengu's arms. It was more like, Iwaizumi's firm hands weren't hot enough, temperature wise. His voice doesn't resonate with Shouyo's unlike Tobio's voice. His heart wasn't beating as fast.

_'Maybe because he was flying low and slow?'_ Shouyo said to himself.

Iwaizumi landed perfectly at the Village gate, greeting some of the guards that was on duty that night. Shouyo on the other hand was busy removing the mask he was wearing, Iwaizumi said it was necessary so he won't have difficulty breathing up in the air.

Also arrogantly, Shouyo mumbled- "I bet Tobio was waiting for me at the room, ugh."

Iwaizumi excused himself first, going back to his Master and planning to report what has happened. He bid the young Prince good night and left the man to his own aid to take care of him.

Shouyo was met with dismay when there was no Tobio waiting for him at their quarters.

He puffed his cheeks, checking if the chicks were in their nest, which they were. Sleeping already. He supposed he can rest from training, he was not in the mood, and in need of a serious talk with the Tengu.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do—or say for that matter. How can he face the Tengus knowing he harbored malicious feelings towards them. What is it that he was supposed to believe? There were two sides of the truth, as if testing him on what he would weigh more. The humans who grew up with him? Took care of a no good person like him, and loved him-willing to give up their life for him. Coincidentally, he knew the Tengus were kind creatures, despite their scary nature, that is.

Tobio was one good example. The said Tengu is a brute, foul mouthed, unsociable and misunderstood. Even so, the said Tengu took care of him. If he would analyze the situation from a woman's perspective, he would say that the Tengu already loved him romantically— this would explain his feelings for the Tengu as well.

But he's a man. There was no meaning to that kindness, but concern. After all, Shouyo's death would mean the Tengu's death as well.

Shouyo tried to pass his feeling as admiration. Someone as young as him was already a General, and esteemed one at that. What about him? Not only did he cause his brother and friends' critical injuries, he's also the reason why some of the Tengus met their demise.

He definitely doesn't love him.

The confusing situation made his head hurt so much, his heart as well.

He couldn't wait for Tobio anymore so he decided to walk and search for him.

"Are you going out,  _hmph_."

"Ah, Tou-kun, do you know where Tobio is?" he asked the little one. His little eyes were the same as the Tengu in question, Shouyo made a tiny chuckle.

"He's at the receiving area, that hall where we saw that beautiful paper art.  _Hmph_. Where Tobio-sama place his writing tools." the little one returned to sleeping when Shouyo thanked him for the information.

He wore his haori on top his clothes, arms tucked on his armpit as he walked. No matter how many days he was here, he still can't get used to how hot the day was and how cold the night.

When he reached the said room, he was about to knock when he heard a woman speaking inside.

"But.. Jirou-sama, it'd be better if I'm here. I can take care of you."

"There's no need, didn't I said that it's best if you stay at your home? The Situation here is still tensed, it's really hard especially since I can't always be with you."

Tobio's tone sounded so irritated that Shouyo wondered who's the person Tobio's talking to. The female sounded so intimate with him.

"But you almost died, isn't it a bit cruel of you not to tell your fiancé?"

_'Fiancé?'_  Shouyo was shocked, he didn't know what to do with that information he learned just now. Of course that wasn't something he should be questioning, he himself has a fiancé back home as well.

He didn't want to hear what the Tengu answered after that so he ran back to their room, as fast as he can.

Tobio noticed his presence and sighed exhaustedly. "Listen, I have a lot to do, please take a good rest for tonight and we'll talk in the morning. As for the marriage, I remember I haven't accepted anything yet. So please do not casually announce your status. It'd be best for your interest actually, not to mention any involvement with me... Excuse me." Tobio ignored the lady afterwards. Yet, before he went out of the room, he asked some of the maids to give the female Tengu the finest sleeping futon and covers they could. He's still a man after all.

When he went inside their room, he saw the redhead covered under his sleeping mat.

"You were gone, where did you go?" The Tengu asked. He remembered he told the man not to wander far—and yet he did.

"I went back to the Palace to talk to brother." Shouyo said as he slowly sat up.

"What did you say?" The Tengu's anger shot to the max. He wondered if the man was stupid or kind—he can't be both, Tobio thought.

"I went to the Palace and talked to my brother. He was in his bed, beaten, bandaged full, he can't even sit up! What's the truth, huh?! My friends were also almost dead! I thought they ambushed you guys?! Why do your stories differ? They said you guys were the ones who ambushed them!" Shouyo's anger rose up too. Before, he was decided he'd be calm and talk to the Tengu, but that conversation he just heard a while ago made him so mad for some reason. His rationality was long gone, he just wanted to pick a fight and he was just to do so.

"What the hell are you spouting?! You saw how we are! If I wasn't tough enough,…. If Tsukishima wasn't tough enough, then we could be dead too, along with the men I lost that night!" Tobio shouted as well, the guards outside were already in panic mode. Ittetsu, Yamaguchi and some of the maids were already on standby in case Tobio over exerts himself.

They cannot hide the fact that they were afraid right now, they can sense the aura emitting from the room. The Tengu must be seething with rage. Even so, the human isn't backing down.

"I know that! But I knew them more! I'm telling you, there is something wrong with your stories! They said they were the ones being ambushed,.

"AND? You believed that brother of yours more than you believe me?" Tobio was still holding the grudge for the said man spoke ill of Shouyo, yet here he was, defending that despicable human's honor.

"YES! I Do!" Shouyo stood up, shouting with all his might and huffing really loud. "I do! AND I believe you too! Which is why I said there is something wrong with this matter!" Shouyo was onto something, but just as suspected, the Tengu was mad, fiercely mad.

The air around the room became colder, the Tengu's eyes once again, became red.

"If you don't trust what I said, then why are you here? You were the one who asked me to pick you up!" Tobio stood as well, his arms grabbing the man's shoulder.

"Don't fight, okay?  _Pi pipik._ " the little one trembled and Tou-kun hid the redhead crow behind him. Tou-kun knows what's happening, and it'd be best not to say anything else, or they'd be dismissed. He wouldn't want to part with the noisy redhead crow.

He decided to just leave the room, Shou-chan closely following him as they scratch the door.

Ittetsu heard the chicks and crack opened the door lightly, letting the two out.

Shouyo breathed out, he was sad that the two were scared of them, but this fight was unavoidable. They were already so deep into the argument, and he'd be pissed if his message couldn't come across as well.

".. are you serious with what you said just now?" Shouyo asked.

"What about it?"

"Aren't you the one who barged into my life?! YOU! You're the one who came to my room, you just had to come, didn't you? You could have hide but you didn't.. we were seen and you blame everything on me? Yeah, maybe I'm to blame, but you didn't have to put it that way. I was living my life just fine!" Shouyo shouted back.

"Hah! Don't make me laugh! You were being poisoned by the very same people you said you trusted!" Tobio scoffed.

That one stung so hard. So much that the redhead can't help but cry out of frustration.

This took the Tengu aback.

"..I know, nobody wants me... Whatever." Shouyo said, he was being irrationally angry. He felt like he was betrayed by this Tengu twice tonight.

He wore his long haori and prepared to head for the door.

"And where are you going? Don't make me needlessly worried! I have a lot on my plate already!" Tobio grabbed the man's hand, he was ready to pull him back but he saw the man's tear filled face.

"Shou..." Tobio whispered. He knew he said too much and was not above apologizing, also, the hypothesis Bokuto presented earlier sounded in tune with what the man has said.

"Let go." Shouyo wiped his tears with his sleeves. Tobio was about to force him back but the mournful face sent him to guilt trip.

He let the man cool down. He also need to calm as well.

When the redhead opened the door, the aids waiting were trying to find the way to comfort the man, but they found none. Shouyo's face clearly says "back off". His eyes were nothing like what he was usually wears.

The little crows, though, were always beside the redhead. From Ittetsu's head, they jumped and flew right towards the Shouyo's shoulder. Even if the human wasn't in the mood for them, he really can't bring himself to get mad at the summons. They were, at least, his friends here. Without premise and pretense.

Shouyo started walking aimlessly towards the woods behind the school. He knew sometimes the children go there to pick up wild root plants or maybe even hang out. He was rather lost in thought when Tou-kun asked where they were going. True enough, when the redhead came back to his senses, the path to the Village was already gone.

" _Tch_." with a click of his tongue, it was sealed—they were lost.

"Should I fly back?" The little crow asked and he shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to go back yet, and honestly, he'd rather be lost right now. He wasn't alone, the two was with him-yet he felt alone.

It was true. What the Tengu said was right, he was indeed expecting too much from his life, but the sad reality was that he wasn't as important as he thought he was.

When his brother marries and have kids, those kids will be next in line for the throne. Unlike them, he has no place to go, nor any support on his back. And the supporter he once had; Nishinoya and the rest of his aids were wounded because of his irresponsible actions. Just because he wanted to escape that mediocre life.

"I'm the worst!" He exhaled and Shou-chan rubbed its little body on the man's neck.

"No you're not.  _Pik._ "

He smiled and rubbed his thumb on the little crow. "Thank you."

"Okay, then shall we head back? It's really dangerous here.  _Hmph_. I know you want to walk, but be responsible."

"Haha. You're like Tobio, huh? ... _Ugh_." the mention of the Tengu's name sent shooting pain in his chest. He can't breathe.

Just then Shouyo ran towards where the moonlight shone.

"Hey! Don't run!" Tou said.

" _Haa… Haa_." he didn't hear the warnings and just as he saw the moon, he felt light headed. True enough, he was already falling from a cliff. His footing was nothing but air.

"Huh?!" Shouyo was so startled to even shout..

"IDIOT!" Tou-kun yelled,

" _PIK_!" the two tried to lift the man but was unsuccessful.

"GYUWAAA! GYAAAA!" Shouyo shouted, seconds away from his death.

Just then,he felt a sharp pain around his torso. His fall was halted and saw the blinding light wrapped around his body. It felt like cold smoke, or maybe clouds itself.

" _Uhh_.." the man coughed. His fall was violently stopped, and felt like his ribs were fractured, or at least bruised.

The shiny clouds lifted him up slowly, his heart was beating fiercely. Who could he be? If it was Tobio, he wouldn't know what to do. It'd be awkward. He'd prove that the Tengu was right, all he did was made Tobio needlessly worry, and it seemed like the Tengu was right.

The top of the cliff where he was standing awhile ago came to view slowly.

The mysterious being that helped him was not one, but two. Both of them had shiny tails and ears, wearing Priest or Shrine familiar clothes. One particular tailed being looked at him curiously, controlling the cloud like smoke that hugged the man's body securely. His hands looked like he was slowly putting him down, and set the man at the dampen earth.

" _Oho_? So it's a human." the other one said, smirking a bit. It was leaning down on him, while the one that saved Shouyo just carefully looked at him. More like observing him curiously.

"He looks tasty, neh?" the other one spoke again, but this time, addressing the tinier creature.

"Kuroo.. that's enough." the other one spoke.

" _Eeep_! Kitsunes!" Shou-chan shrieked and hid behind Tou.

Having the stress of his life, again-Shouyo fainted.

"AH! What a wimp!  _Hmph._ "

"Oh dear, I think I said too much." the taller kitsune scratched his face.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; hello kitsunes.. lol. NOPE, them being here isn't just some random thing i squeezed in. I guess some of you already guess they'd be cast as those mythical foxes. XD_
> 
> _~thanks latha.. \O/_
> 
> _Anyway, see you next update._


	12. Foxes (Part one): The land they reside

__

It has been a few good hours since the temperamental Prince went out and Tobio's anger subsided significantly. He acknowledge the fact that he went too far and said too much, with the help of course by his brother coming inside his room once he heard the two—Tobio and Shouyo, fought.

Ichirou said he was only trying to help the man accept the things laid in front of him, and not allowing Shouyo know the truth was the same thing as saying he was not trusted and that the Prince only needs to blindly follow what was said to him. After all, the man has the right to decide whom he believes.

Though there was the problem of the contract, they can't really hold on to a being conscious and capable of deciding things for himself. Even if they forbade the man to go out, who's to say the man won't bite his tongue and kill himself in order to get away from the Tengu's hold?

Tobio didn't want that. In truth, that problem was bigger than him getting hurt himself.

More than anything, right now, the Tengu wanted the Prince to come home fast.

He was worried, of course, but since the man can't really go far, and that he has his familiars with him, at least he know the man is safe.

"Yet you still can't stop pacing the floor, huh?" a kind voice he heard over and over stopped the Tengu from whatever it was that he was doing.

The man was holding a tray of tea and snacks, coming to the Tengu's room. "This is for you, it seems like you can't sleep." Ittetsu said, his eyes shown that he was happy for some reason.

"Tha- thanks." Tobio said. He isn't used to be served even if he didn't asked and he was surprised that Ittetsu knew what he was thinking. He sat down, windows open and all, allowing the breeze to come inside the room.

"Tobio-sama, may I ask you a question regarding Shouyo-sama?" said Ittetsu, adjusting the string of his glasses to his ears.

"Sure." said Tobio and took a sip of the Sakura tea leaves the aid has prepared for him.

Ittetsu cleared his throat, "Tobio-sama, what do you think about Shouyo-sama? I mean, not the 'master and slave' thing, but rather,  _you and him_.."

Tobio rest his cup, "I don't know what you mean." he said. Genuinely confused about what the aid has asked of him. He didn't think anything other than the said Tengu was curious.

"What I mean is that, you're awfully emotional when it comes to him. Quick to be angry, yet forgiving. You think about him more than yourself, which is – excuse my rudeness, highly uncharacteristic of you. I should know, even before I was the Chief aid, I still worked for the main family.. I've been looking out for you boys for a long time." Ittetsu finished this one with a chuckle.

"Hmm." Tobio pondered. "It's true, I do think about him a lot. He also infuriates me easily, much more than when Tsukishima pulled his usual tricks. I don't think he's a bad person, but I think he's bad for my health." Tobio added, pouring himself another cup of tea and ate the snacks Ittetsu laid out in one swift bite.

He was never shy eating heartily in front of anyone.

"What do you mean 'bad for your health'?" the aid Tengu asked. Earlier, he was sitting very formally in front of Tobio, but the Young General asked him to be at ease and so he did.

"Well, like I have said before, he often involves himself in a lot of mishaps since I saw him and I can't help but think that one day he will be hurt and it makes my stomach churn to the point that it's not even remotely funny..

While Tobio was explaining all these, continually rambling on, Ittetsu was smiling to himself thinking that Tobio hasn't realized what all these was about. It's true, the Tengu was basically saying Shouyo was the center of everything for him now and Ittetsu was somehow happy. It was pretty obvious from where he looks at it— _Tobio loves Shouyo_. Whether it is romantic or platonic, or simply just someone Tobio cares for is not important. What matters, Itettsu thought, is that Tobio finally opened up his heart to someone.

When Tobio lost his mother, he had nothing on his mouth at how much he hated the vile humans he always thought they were. The Chief; Ittetsu's Master, was always sad to hear it from such a young Tengu's mouth.

Tobio was a tad different from the rest of them, his birth was controversial seeing as his mother was not originally part of their clan and was more of a wandering crow from other parts of the country. The first wife of the Chief sadly passed away soon after giving birth to Ichirou. Since this was the case, the young Chief at that time took another wife for himself and surprised everyone for picking up such woman of unknown origin. Tengu or not, she was unwelcome at first.

They often had those, free creatures that doesn't belong to a clan, or once a member of a clan and was banished because of treason or other crimes not punishable by death; merely because they were once member of the first family comparative to royalties in human world.

But Tobio's mother was exceptionally gifted, her knowledge in healing is on par, if not better, than those owls. She was also kind to every being, humans,  _youkai_  and the likes. She was a good woman, as far as Ittetsu can see.

However, as time passed by, she became true to her nature once again, wanting to leave for a while, seeing other scenery, and meeting new beings—humans included.

As Tobio grew more powerful than Tengus his age, he became aloof with others, sometimes even avoided by the rest. Ittetsu thought that Tobio; known as Jirou before, grew up to be defensive and easy to raise his voice—scowl on his face included, because that was his defense mechanism. The Tengus his age grew cold towards him and so did he. But the elders, the advisers and some of those who wishes to stay close to the main family thought Jirou was a blessing to their clan.

This somehow placed a sad rift between the first born Ichirou and Jirou.

Though they were at odds, both brothers excelled at their craft. Making names for themselves and earning each of their followers. Tobio by then, learned how to balance himself from being 'detached' to 'only speaking when spoken to'. When it comes to innate talent, he was similar to his mother more than his father. Ichirou, however, was greatly similar to the Chief—if you don't add his flirtatious ways.

"Ittetsu-san? You've been awfully quiet." Tobio stopped the aid's reverie.

"Ah, sorry. I must be tired. I shall return to my room now, if there isn't anything you need of me."

he said.

"Ah, you see… It's really cold here. I mean cold for.. Shouyo. so.." Tobio said, stuttering his words.

"Is that so. Then I shall take out a few blankets more and maybe the boiler. But please, only two thick blankets, Shouyo-sama might suffocate from it." He smiled and left the room, wondering which covers were best for the redheaded Prince.

After the aid returned and gave the General what he was asking for, he got curious as to why the Prince hasn't returned yet. The time was very late in the night.

"Shouyo-sama sure is late." he muttered and apologized when Tobio caught what he said.

"No. You're right. It's really late. Shouyo couldn't gotten far.. I better look for him." Tobio said, but he was met with worried eyes.

"Err. Tobio-sama, it might not be good for your health to be up and about this late at night. The fog is heavy, and we're having light shower rains. I'll go ask for some-

"No!" Tobio interrupted. "Shouyo is too troublesome to deal with, so.. I better.. go and.. apologize myself for my behavior earlier.."

With that, Ittetsu has nothing more to say than wish his young master good luck and bring an extra set of haori to bundle the Prince up.

* * *

.

"Shouyo..."

"Uhnn.." the redhead groaned when he felt something heavy lodge in his throat. When he opened his eyes, true enough, the birds were standing on top of his chest and neck.

"Ack!" he cried out when Shou-chan pecked his cheeks happily. Seeing the Prince finally wake was a relief to them both, Shou and Tou.

"You were sleeping a while.  _Hmph_." said the little black haired bird.

"Where?.." he wanted to asked where they were. Are they in a different room? Did Tobio finally kicked them out of the quarters?

Shouyo rubbed his eyes to focus on the surroundings and bolted straight up when he saw that the view was very different from the main house of the Tengu village.

The room he was in was something he only see in paintings. His palace had nothing on how lavish the decor of the room was. The ceiling was high, laced with gold embellishment and adorned with jewels the Prince hasn't even seen his entire life. Given the fact that he had an aggressive collection of pretty and sparkly things, that was a surprised in itself.

He got up slowly, feeling the soft and silky clothes wrapped around him and his mouth agape at how lovely the texture and color was. There was one time where he saw such beautiful fabric but that was something they wore during special occasions. Sleeping with one was a luxury even a royalty such himself wouldn't dare to dream off.

"We're at the kitsunes' territory. Remove the annoying, idiotic expression off your face.  _Hmph_!" the little Tou-kun opened his mouth, sounding really similar to the Tengu Shouyo pretty much hate a while ago.

But what the little one said was true, in fact, he should've been aware of that even if the little one didn't remind him.

"Oh, so you're awake now, I see." an obvious kitsune appeared in front of Shouyo and he immediately raised both of his arms, as if saying he was ready for combat, but can't help but tremble by the knees. The Kitsunes he saw before he fainted were beautiful yet dangerous. This one was no exemption.

The yellow, fluffy tail swayed as he flashed a smile towards the human Prince. From the looks of it, the particular fox has no ill intention. He looked like some royalty, the kimono with hakama he wore was adorn with intricate embroideries of gold. Flower pattern circled around its waist and Shouyo couldn't help but wonder what kind of creatures were the said kitsunes. The beings the crows have a rift for centuries.

"Are you alright? I brought you water." the fox entered the room without reserve, and Shou-chan hid behind his partner. The little crow looked at the kitsune rather curiously, which the other one replied with a smile.

"Don't be so scared. You're a guest here. Ah, my name is Sou Inuoka. A pretty unusual name for a kitsune right? Seeing as we absolutely hate  _inu._ Dogs are just natural enemies for us.. Ah! I said too much just now didn't I? It was just ' _gyuun'_ and ' _gwuaa'_  when I saw a human first hand. And this human brought Tengu familiars with him! Are you some kind of a sorcerer? A shaman? Or someone that involves with  _youkais?_ We have a lot of doctors here that're just like you if that's the case.." the Kitsune rambled on while he said placing a tray on top of a beautiful dark wood table.

The room was well lit, knowing it was night time, Shouyo admired how they placed the lanterns around the room beside the glass and silver plate decorations so the light bounces all over the place.

Somehow the Prince kept his guard down, and this infuriated Tou-kun so much, he had to peck the Prince's ear.

"Ow, alright! I get it, mou!" Shouyo cried out. In return, he moved farther away from the said kitsune who was equally amazed seeing them.

"Could you please stop staring at me!" Shouyo said and the other one apologized. He was about to move closer and touch the human—first one he had seen in the many years he has been alive, but he was stopped by a punch at his back.

"Forgive him," the black haired Kitsune Shouyo saw earlier said. He was with the little one who saved him earlier. With the same curious eyes, the kitsune with two white with streak of golden tails stared at Shouyo and his company.

"If you can walk, come follow us. Our Chief wants to talk to you." the black haired kitsune snickered, seeing as Shouyo was really scared of him.  _I told earlier I wanted to eat him, of course he would be scared_. The kitsune laughed inwardly when he said this to himself.

" _Uwoo!_ Am I going to get killed?!" Shouyo at least wanted to know what's the reality. He wouldn't know how to defend himself even if it's that's the case, seeing as he only started practicing kyudo. Looking from top to toe, the one whom he remembered called 'Kuroo' was wearing a well-equipped battle suit. The kimono he was wearing was supported by a hakama exposing his ankles. He often see this kind of hakamas from warriors or  _ronin_  samurais. Shouyo deduced that it was for mobility, for the said kitsune's straw slippers were strapped ridiculously many times, firmly wrapped on its ankles up to it's shin. The cloth underneath it fitted perfectly, unlike the socks Shouyo used to wear back at his palace. The said creature's hakama was tied with a gold material similar to chainmails Shouyo saw from the armory in the palace. He suspected the rest of it lies underneath the kimono itself.

The haori Kuroo was wearing was just draped over his shoulders like a blanket, freeing his sleeves so that he can remove the clothing any time. Shouyo often sees this from seasoned warriors, even with Tobio. He, at one point, decided to wear his haori like that, however, his shoulders weren't as broad enough. He also thought he wasn't cool enough to pull the look off.

Shouyo's eyes wandered to the weapon Kuroo was holding. It was an odachi he usually sees with his guards. Tobio and Tsukishima also has one, however, Kuroo's was long, longer than any long sword Shouyo has seen. The tsukamaki was loose. Shouyo thought it's to lessen the time to draw the sword from it's scabbard.

Though visibly, the said fox was relaxed and composed, it was clear that Shouyo wasn't trusted—he wasn't even treated as someone they can take easy.

Waiting for an answer to his question was stupid too. He just smiled and clenched his fist.

"Please, lead the way." he managed to say that curtly.

Kuroo, along with Inuoka smiled which unnerved Shouyo yet again.. "It seems you're more reasonable and quick to learn the situation than the rest of the wee humans that were once lost here.." Kuroo added.

Shouyo laughed dryly and forced, picking up the familiars and set them perched on his shoulders. "I supposed that was the only thing I have going. I'm stupid in everything else."

Inuoka walked in front, lantern carefully held by him. Which somehow deemed unnecessary. The whole place was well lit, too well lit in fact.

If the Tengu village emits the feel of simplicity and serene, the Kitsune village is far from that.

The pillars were red, yellow and gold. Huge towering over the high ceiling with beautiful symmetry. While they walk, even wearing the straw foot wear, Shouyo can hear the ' _tip tip tip_ ' of the sound it made, for the floor was shiny unlike the wooden floor boards they had at the crows' village. The guards patrolling were wearing lavish armors, their spears were adorned with silk purely for decoration. Shouyo's mouth can't help but gape in astonishment.

When he first thought Inuoka was a royalty, Shouyo couldn't be more wrong. His garments were natural and common around the Kitsunes' place.

"Heh." Inuoka said, admiring the human equally. It's a bit funny that Kenma, whose nature was not to bother with anyone was the one who insisted the human with crow familiars came with them. When Kuroo entered their land with the redhead hanging over his shoulder, like how you'd carry a big steel or wood, they were all in complete shock, maybe even on high alert when they smelled the blood flowing from their unusual guest. To think the guest himself isn't that new to youkais himself is rare as well.

As they'd reached the place where the Chief resides, Shouyo braced himself and downed the feeling of dejavu when he saw a lot of kitsune—human forms and fox form alike—were present inside.

His knees trembled but the two familiars nuzzled their small body on Shouyo's jaw and neck. "It's alright." the little Shou-chan said despite him being scared as well. This put Shouyo at ease.

"You don't have to be so tensed. It's not like we're going to harm you." the kitsune with four long tails seated in the pedestal of the room cackled and Shouyo somehow felt that he was sincere. "My name is Nekomata. I am the current kitsune Chief." he laughed and pointed at his four tails. "I've been the eldest around here, 400 years or more in your human world if I believe."

Shouyo once again, found his mouth wide agape. "Nice to meet you, Chief Nekomata." he called out and entered the wide receiving area first, as the other kitsune suggested and sat where he was asked to. Before he did, he traced his hands on the embroidery of the sitting cushion and felt it was such a waste to be sat on. Everything about the place reminded him of the  _heavens_ and the  _stars._

Everything was lavish to the point that he questioned whether or not he's still on land, or he already died and his soul was sent to after life.

"So I've heard from the little crow companions of yours that you're a Prince on the human world, is that correct?" the old fox asked. It seemed like he was already drunk, for his face and manner would suggest he was.

"Ye..Yes. That is correct." he answered, tripping over his words because of the nerves. The kitsunes that were once with him was sitting out far, not caring whether their unwanted guest would be in harms way. Shouyo remembered how he was with Tobio. At least he knew that the Tengu would protect him no matter what.

He felt a pain in his chest. He could have hear the Tengu out, instead of storming out. And look at what his hard head have brought him? He's with  _another_  mythical being. Like some cosmic joke, they kept coming close to the Prince one after the other.

"I see. And this Tengu they'd speak of that you have a contract with, is Jirou? Right? That young, proud Tengu?" the Chief asked again. Shouyo was annoyed with his two familiars for speaking as if they had the privilege to divulge any of that. But being angry with the two will get him nowhere. They were just summons. They wouldn't understand even if he gets mad at them. Shou would only cry excessively, while Tou would peck Shouyo's eyes out. It's not their fault too. Them speaking things out might be the reason Shouyo was still alive, he thought.

He sighed and clenched the hem of his silky fine kimono sleeves. "Yes, that is correct," he gulped saliva, hoping the thing that's been lodge of his throat would clear up.

"Hmm. I see. Well, there's nothing we can do about it. 'S not like we want to launch another war on them. You can leave whenever you please.." The Chief waved his hands dismissively in a friendly manner. He continued drinking and it seemed like his decision wasn't dissed or objected by the rest that were present.

"Tha..Thank you?" Shouyo was still confused about what he was supposed to do next. He just assumed he can stand immediately and walk out on the door, but when he did stood up, Kenma looked at him as if asking him to come with him. Shouyo nodded and excused himself with the Chief and the old fox just smiled at him, looking like he wasn't much of a threat to begin with. Very different from what he had imagined the Kitsunes would be. Very different from the Tengus.

.

After a while, Shouyo with the rest of his small familiars were walking closely with the kitsune with curious eyes. Kuroo was caught up with something and forcefully pushed Shouyo to have a nice chat with the Kitsune that seemingly saved Shouyo from the fall that would have caused his death.

"Thank you for saving me. The clouds that wrapped around me was all ' _Pahh_ '. How intriguing." Shouyo said and the other one looked at him and hummed as a reply.

"Your name is Kenma, yes?" Shouyo asked, he kept on following Kenma wherever the kitsune would take him and he was enjoying the view. The kitsune once again hummed as a reply, Shouyo thought that was a ' _yes_ ' for the quiet creature and he was happy that he was getting a response at all.

Shouyo can understand Kuroo's sentiment. It seems like Kenma was the painfully quiet type, and Kuroo wanted the kitsune to have more discussions, or companions to hang out with.

They were walking over a small artificial pond; the bridge they were in had complex painting over it. He wanted to graze his thumb over, but decided to best behave himself.

"Hm?" Shouyo paused and Kenma paused as well.

"Funny. The moon is out, and I can see the stars clearly, yet I am not cold. Are we still in the mountains?" Shouyo asked. He was genuinely curious for two reasons: He wanted to know how can he go home, and simply just curious as to how this location was untouched by human seeing as this place is what people romanticized about. _Finding a heaven like place._

"This place is a place where no one can get in unless you are allowed to. You can say we put up a barrier so wicked souls or those who have impure intentions cannot pass." Kenma said with a soft voice. Though Shouyo didn't understand, he nodded his head and looked pleased when he was finally having a conversation with the fox.

"When can we go home,  _pik_?"

Shou-chan, perfectly rested on top of Shouyo's head asked what the Prince wanted to ask earlier. He was silently praising the little bird for doing so.

"The road back to the Tengu village is long and treacherous. Your ribs were bruised but it's not that bad. Unlike normal humans, you're far more resilient." Kenma said.

"Excuse me? I don't understand what is it that you're talking about. I'm normal.." Shouyo said.

"There is nothing normal about a human with crow summons as his familiar, hanging out with Tengus and being Master to one. There is also nothing normal to a human who isn't afraid of us.. me.." Kenma said, his eyes were focused on Shouyo that it unnerved the startled Prince.

"Tha- That's true.. I guess you're right.." He cannot refute what the kitsune had said. Looking really sad, Shouyo hung his head low. Sensing the change in the Prince's mood, Kenma's twin tails drooped as well.

"Oh ho? What is this?" Kuroo walked towards them. His clothes were already changed into a more casual yukata, haori was still draped all over his shoulders.

"Uhm.." Shouyo was confused what is it that he's asking.

"We're just talking.." the quiet Kenma answered. He raised his hand to his mouth, and since the garment he was wearing was long in the sleeves, Shouyo can't see the kitsune's hand. He can't help but wonder how old Kenma is. If one tail means one hundred years or so, does this mean Kenma and Kuroo is two hundred years old or more? Shouyo asked himself.

"Yes. You're correct, little monkey. We're two hundred years old. I'm 220, Kenma is 218 to be exact." Kuroo smiled and patted Kenma's head, looking really pleased that his fellow fox was talking to someone else other than him, and occasional chatting with his fellow warriors that was protecting the quiet Kitsune.

"Wha..." Shouyo step back, really scared that his thought was being read by this intimidating creature.

"No. I can't read your thought. I just can figure out what're you thinking. I just said we're old. You learn things here and there." Kuroo smirked and patted Kenma again, which the other one swatted away.

"Stop that." he warned the taller Kitsune and walked towards a house in front of the bridge. It was humble compared to the rest but it was still beautiful on its own. Same big, red pillars. The roof was the same with the palace one, sturdy bricks that provide ample protection to weather and maybe an attack of fire-arrows.

"That's where Kenma and I live. I'm what you can say an adjutant in your world. Though Kenma is a high priest. We can consider him someone as a Prince such as yourself. An heir like Jirou from the Tengus." Kuroo was trying to explain their relationship and Shouyo nodded, somehow understanding it a bit. But still wary to enter the house, simply because he just wanted to get back. This has been a long day and he didn't want to cause more troubles to Tobio than he already had.

"Just let him look at your ribs, we're going home faster if you heal soon.  _Hmph_. The road back to the village is steep and far. The Kitsunes will never allow a Tengu picking you up here. We can't carry you..."

"Ah, mou! I know! I know already.. I understand." Shouyo interrupted Tou-kun and followed the foxes. He wanted to removed his footwear but Kuroo didn't allow him.

The house was bigger than it looks like on the outside. Instead of having upper floors, it has lower floors instead. The first floor was a wide receiving area. It was almost bare, except for decorations and big paintings and vase looking really old. He was led to a stairs that was made from stones Shouyo has read on a book somewhere. When they reached the floor below, the atmosphere was noticeably cooler. There were no windows but Shouyo can feel the breeze through some parts of the wall that has holes.

"Very nice cooling system, I see." Shouyo muttered to himself. He was asked to sit and he did so, taking his time looking at the ceilings and the markings it has. From the looks of it, the house has a lot of kitsune living in it. Including Inuoka and someone so tall looking straight at Shouyo.

"It's rude to stare, Lev." Kuroo warned. The hair tie Kuroo was wearing to band his back long hair was removed, showing his shiny black hair. Kenma was already wearing a kimono. Though his hair was still kept with a hair tie, it was not as tight as it was earlier when he was wearing his tall priest hat. _(eboshi)_

"Please show me your chest." Kenma asked. Unlike normal doctors that looked over Shouyo, he wasn't holding anything to check the man. He let him be, after all, the kitsune was living for so long. He did so, showing his ribs to the kitsune. Kenma placed his palms on Shouyo's skin, tickling the man but the latter endure all of that. He was asked to do deep breaths and as he did so, he flinched when the kitsune applied pressure on his rib cage.

"It's healing faster that I have expected. You can travel home tomorrow morning." Kenma said, standing up as he did so, Kuroo behind him gave Shouyo a glass of water.

"You'll stay with us tonight, you don't mind this place do you?" Kuroo asked.

Shouyo shook his head. "No, this place is enough. Thank you. But ..."

"But?" Inuoka asked.

"Would it be alright if I send one of my familiar back to the Tengu village to let them know I am well and coming home tomorrow? I don't wish them to panic unnecessarily, I've caused them a lot of grievances already." he said.

"Alright, the Chief did say you are free to do as you please. We're letting you stay here so that you won't die on the way and your life would be on our hands… And.." Kuroo paused to look at Shouyo, still smiling but his face and everything else says otherwise. "We only saved you because Kenma insisted. That was the first time Kenma did anything out of the ordinary. Well, his ordinary.. Do your best to behave okay? I'm not as calm as I appear to be."

Shouyo was irked. What is up with these youkais threatening him as if he wasn't smart enough to know where to place himself. Shouyo pouted and added, "I know already, geez."

Inuoka asked if he wanted to have some dinner and he obliged, he fed his familiar too, debating who among the two he will send back to the village.

" _Hmph._  I think it's best if I stay here with you. I'm far stronger than Shou-chan and he's good at evading. He can fly back with ease." the little one suggested which Shouyo agreed instantly. He did so, reminding the little bird to take care. It nodded its little head and chirped happily, making Shouyo nervous for this all of a sudden.

"I'll be fine. Count on me,  _pik pik pik_." the little one called. Soon after he was gone flying back to the village, which reminded Shouyo his previous question.

"How long is he going to fly back? How far is the village to here?" Shouyo asked Kenma who is looking at the same sky towards the flying little bird. The Kitsune still can't get over how those little familiars looked like. He admitted they gave him the same feeling when he is seeing squirrels and rabbits roaming at their lush greenery behind their land.

"By foot, the village is one week away..If you take human route I guess. For us, probably one a half day." Kenma answered, shocking Shouyo.

"Ehh?! That far?!" Shouyo was shocked that he shook Kenma's shoulder.

Kenma hummed as a response.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> a/n; I am in Osaka Japan now, so I don't know how frequent i can update. but fear not, there will still be updates. XD (i'm contradicting what i just said. sorry, jet-lagged) Anyhu, thank you latha for proofreading this chapter. next part is up in a few.._
> 
> _note of interest:_
> 
> _kenma is wearing Shinto Priest clothes from the Heian Era. Well i think Shinto Priest still wears one today, with that tall hat (eboshi) and all. Kuroo is wearing Kimono and Hakama but upgraded for badassery, sword weilding, son of a beep beep. damn he's hot that kuroo is. *fans myself* I wish i have time to draw him.. maybe someday i will.._


	13. Foxes(part two) :True feelings and Identity

__

They went inside the house again, getting ready for a night's rest. Shouyo wanted a bath, but he can't bring himself to ask so he went to the toilets and refreshed himself with a splash of water and washed his feet clean. When he was done, he asked Inuoka where do he sleep and the latter pointed to the room farthest. Shouyo and Tou entered slowly, only to find Kenma and Kuroo inside.

"Huh?" He surely thought he'll have the room for himself cause earlier, he was resting in a lavish room alone.

"We have to look after you, don't mind the small details and come here." Kuroo patted the bed, which looked like it was ready for him.

"Okay. Thank you."

Shouyo gingerly brought himself to the bed, though it was awkward, he tried to close his eyes, only to be wake by Kenma himself.

"What is it?" Shouyo asked.

"Can you tell me how exactly did you form a contract to the Tengu? What do you humans know about us?"

Kuroo rustled Kenma's hair, looking really proud and happy for him. They were laid on the floor that was carpeted with some sort of fur, curled next to each other which somehow reminded Shouyo some animals he saw in books, keeping each other warm. He then wondered if Kenma is a girl and that Kuroo was his mate. Now seeing the two, somehow Shouyo felt embarrassed. If so, then all the more reason why Kuroo looked at Kenma like he does; loving and protective at the same time.

"Uhm." Shouyo recollected his thought for a second and spoke. "One day the Tengu called Jirou appeared before me, being rude and all, calling me idiot, I really hated him that day. He's an awful creature to deal with you see… Ack! Sorry." Shouyo composed himself and resumed.

"Anyway, they don't have an idea how, but it started when I wore this." Shouyo showed his necklace and the two looked at each other. That caught Shouyo's attention but decided to continue.

Shouyo told them what'd happened, from the time he begged the Tengu to take him with him, from the time his stay and how the Chief, elders and advisers reacted to him forming a contract unknowingly to Tobio. How he got sick from the cold, how Tobio nursed him back to health.. How they returned one night, saying they were attacked by his own brother, heavily wounded and at deaths door.

Shouyo paused for a while, somehow feeling the familiar ache at his chest. He wanted to see Tobio soon, but he cannot force his way especially since the kitsune did saved his life without asking anything in return. They'd been far too kind to him. Still, he just wanted to be back and apologize. He was sure Tobio would be mad at him, but he didn't care.

Tou-kun nuzzling his neck; the kitsunes waited for him and he continued to tell it all. When he managed to tell how he was found running away, Kenma readjusted himself, looking really comfortable with his body tangled up on Kuroo's black with streak of silver tails.

"That's it.. Oh as for your question earlier, I only know about kitsunes from the books and scrolls I've read. I happen to came across such materials when I was researching about Tengus."

"Oh? That might be interesting.." Kuroo ran his fingers to Kenma's hair and the other one let him be, seeing there was nothing wrong with their intimacy in front of the human. Shouyo, however, felt his face warmed. He cleared his throat and focused his eyes on one part of the floor.

"The foxes such as you guys, were always depicted as powerful, magical being. Often times written as beautiful women who lure men… Oh, and uhm..

"You were from the  _Inari, the Shinto deity of rice._ Serving that God as their messenger for the Shinto temples. Familiars in a sense directly to serve Inari. Though they were also stories of kitsune living alongside humans as their wives, leaving them one day when they were discovered. Often times because there were dogs involved."

"Ahahaha!" Kuroo laughed heartily. "Right! That story where a kitsune adopted a human female form, had a kid with a man, they'd lived together happily. Until one day, the dog barked to the woman and she asked her husband to shoo the dog away. He did not, and she flee, showing her tail as she transformed into fox once again. The husband called to her, saying she can come back for she is his wife and the mother of his child. The kitsune comes back at night and flee in the morning as fox again." Kuroo was still chuckling as if he heard something really funny. Those were blurred to Shouyo, for he really can't read what Kuroo is saying. It seemed like the fox did not find the story as amusing as he appeared to be.

"Correct." Shouyo continued. "There's also the  _kitsunetsuki (_ _狐憑き_   _spirit possession)_ that translate to us as 'the state of being possessed by a fox' where humans act like mad, temporarily granted some supernatural powers. Such as the ability to read if they are illiterate, or something like this."

"What else?" Kenma asked.

"Of course." Shouyo said knowing that he needed to continue. He shifted on the bed, sitting on natural stance and continued while Tou was breathing down on his neck. It seems like the familiar was getting tired, he chuckled and picked the one off his shoulder. Letting it rest on the plump covers which the other one accepted easily.

"The usual trickster Kitsune who punish greedy samurais, and humans basically.. sometimes using women to possess. Some kitsune also forming contract on human, with the promise to give them powers to utilize while the human care for the kitsune, giving food and all." Shouyo was trying to recall what else he read but nothing really comes to mind. Like the time when Ittetsu passingly asked him what was his favorite food. He had a lot but when asked what it was, he has nothing to say. As if he forgot it all. Reading about Kitsunes and Tengus was something he enjoyed and was fascinated by, but now his head was all empty.

In fact, Shouyo could not yet believe what was happening to him. He was an ordinary human, though he is a Prince, his life was once considered normal. Now he's sharing a room with two foxes and talking to them as if it was a natural thing to do.

"So the usual I see." Kenma said. Looking really disappointed.

"I'm sorry." Shouyo said.

"You can ask us anything, since you're here already," Kuroo added. He was laying on the rug, his head supported by his knuckles, elbows on the floor.

"Then.." Shouyo gulped. "-please tell me something about you that you are allowed to tell."

Kenma and Kuroo looked at each other again. Kuroo smiling a bit and Kenma, just a tiny bit, curled his lips into a smile.

"I see, so you're not the greedy kind, huh?" Kuroo muttered which Shouyo caught perfectly but decided not to ask what does it mean.

"Basically, what you said was true, however, our origins were more than Shrine messengers, or servants of Inari-sama. You might've read the  _'Konjaku Monogatarishū' (Anthology of Tales from the Past)_ from which you can read from over thousands of tales from Japanese, Indian, and Chinese stories that are considered myths, yes?" Kuroo asked and Shouyo nodded. Continuing, Kuroo sat straight, Kenma resting his legs on top of Kuroo's lap.

"We can also be called  _Huli jing_ literally means Fox Spirits, or  _Huxian_  – fox immortal, or  _Jiuweihu_ , the 'nine-tailed fox' you popularly know as  _Kyūbi no Kitsune._ These are all from Chinese scriptures, much older than the Anthology translated for Japanese. Basically, we have lived longer than the humans assumed. –

"Whatever the truth was, it was being told and retold over thousands to millions of years that nothing was right nor wrong. Everything has some lies and truth to it as the same time. Seductress? Yes, kitsunes, as you can see, are beautiful creatures. There's no need for fake modesty here. Walking around in our human form, you can mistake us both for women, yes?"

Shouyo nodded.  _So they were both male in gender?_ Shouyo thought to himself and cannot believe how pretty they are. Especially their eyes with lustrous, thick eyelashes. Their faces were also smooth and their complexion looked like they were bathing from foreign oils to keep their skin pretty and hairless. Especially Kenma, for he looked prettier than the high ranking courtesan that had served Shouyo. Served in a sense to pour him drink. He kept his body pure despite the mockery, since he has no interest on matters of the flesh.

"Of course there's also a need to punish humans and sometimes trick them. Purely to amuse ourselves.."

Shouyo felt attacked. "But that's!-

"Horrible?" Kuroo interrupted. "Yes. It is. And so are humans who hunts animals for trophy. Or humans taking over parts of the mountains claiming it as theirs, showing a piece of paper as proof of ownership. Humans with a lots of gold yet still getting more and more money to those poor farmers who has nothing left but the clothes off their backs.-

"Tell me Shouyo, when you are back in the palace you so loved, have you not seen the poor people offering taxes to the Empire? Working through sweats of their brows while the rest of you folks claim or pretend that you were protecting them, upholding the law?"

"How can you say it was all 'pretend'? We did uphold the law and order. All of the taxes were necessary so that one nation can function." Shouyo took a stand.

"Yes it is. I did not say it was not necessary. However, the need to make such laws tell how horrible humans are. They cannot function without worshiping someone or something? Can't they lived like the rest of the creatures that roamed the land? Take what you need and give something back?"

Kuroo paused and continued. – "The birds that eats fruits defecate to the land and it made seeds, plants, trees bloom to the soil. Animals take what they need and give something back, so why can't you all do that? Why do you need an Empire telling you what to do? Bowing their heads when an Emperor and Shogun walked by, as if you owe him something when he has done nothing for you except take your money and wear fancy clothes. Talk to foreign people and eat fruits the very same bird helped planted.. The tree the farmer tended and took care so he can give it to you inside the palace.." Kuroo smirked.

"I see, then do you hate humans then?" Shouyo had an air of insult to that. He did not like how Kuroo pointed out things. He felt like the kitsune has many things against him, yet they were living in the same luxury.

"Quite the contrary, I love humans. I think we all do. They're fickle, weak and easily manipulated by emotions. Like you are now, being angry with me when I am just stating what I know and understand."

Shouyo did not say anything else. He let the kitsune finished what he was about to say.

"Look around you Shouyo, most of the things you see around here were made by and crafted by humans. The golds, the jewels, the arts. They were offered to us because they see us as  _Deities_  they should worship. In a sense, the weak and fickle humans made us." Kuroo laughed at the irony.

"We were just once foxes who likes to eat, drink wine and trick people because we lived far too long and this life is monotonous and boring. We were once messenger to some Gods living high above, far yet so close to humans. We served them, and they used us. We were happy with that..

"But we became Gods one day, and it never stopped. No, we are not as you say—having contracts with humans to serve them. We are beings something they haven't seen, or hear for hundreds of years. They flock the shrine Kenma and I visit and takes care of, because we were assigned to by the Chief. Because it represents Inari-sama. That was an empty temple with few spirits resting by as they travel and roam earth. Inari isn't there..

"But living hundred of years doing the same thing is hard, I think this part you can understand, right? Humans have short lives but they still feel as if living is such a hassle at some point in their lives, yes? To ease the boredom we kill hunters and poachers and harmful things that might harm the human villagers. Then they started to see it as ' _divine intervention'_. We get rice and other crops from them, and in return we take care of the fields, driving out the pest away."

Shouyo was listening intently, looking at Kenma because the said kitsune was silent and twiddling Kuroo's tails. Kuroo continued talking.

"In a way, we can call each other  _God and Slave_. As to  _whom_   _played the role_ , that's up to the individual to decide, isn't it? I speak for myself. I don't resent humans. Indeed there are many greedy ones, but there are also those who have kind hearts. Imagine this, despite their many flaws, they have still lived far too long and will continue to do so." Kuroo said.

"Kuroo, can you please stop with the deep talk? It's getting long and boring.. I'm sleepy." Kenma said.

"Haha. I'm sorry. Maybe we should rest, what do you say?" Kuroo asked Shouyo. He did not want to leave the man feeling sad for he stated pretty harsh things. He wanted Shouyo to speak for himself as well.

"No. I think I understand where are you coming from. Indeed, this has been a long day, even though I woke up at dusk.." Shouyo slowly covered his feet.

"But let me ask you, what do you plan to do now? When you get back, there are still some things you need to solve. Who do you believe? Or should I say—Who do you wish to believe?" Kuroo asked.

"I… I don't know."

"Hmm.." Kenma looked at Shouyo. Seeing the kitsune's eyes made Shouyo self aware. He really finds the creature mesmerizing which is the second time that has happened to him. Tobio being the first.

"Absence of choices makes the heart clearer. Don't pick sides and learn the truth on your own. Why don't you strengthen yourself and learn how to be  _free once more_?" the smaller kitsune said.

"And here I thought you hated deep talk." Kuroo snickered and poked Kenma's cheeks because the other one was pouting.

"That.. makes sense. Thank you. Uhm.." Shouyo leaned forward.

"What is it?" Kenma asked.

"Can I come back here? Even if the Tengu doesn't permit me, I would love to go back and learn more. Just like you said, I should clear my head and do some researching. This ordeal was all because of this contract, I wish for it to be terminated. Or the very least, me to understand it fully. It seems this place will give me more knowledge than a library can provide. This is the first time I have been in a place and talked to creatures whose views in life differ from mine. I would love to hear stories of Gods and your past. Ah! I'm not someone who will utilize this knowledge for my own benefit!-

"I know." Kenma smiled at him again and Shouyo's heart leaped in place. It was a different kind of feeling when he was with Tobio, but still made his heart flutter. This creature might be his first friend. The friend he made without having him serve him. This made the redhead quite happy.

"Of course you can come back. But our place is too far, so how about we pick you up whenever you want to come?"

"Are you sure about this Kenma?" Kuroo asked. He has nothing against him making a friend, in fact he was happy with it. But this particular human is friends with Tengus. Someone they cannot make friends with easily.

"It's fine." Kenma rolled his eyes.

"Okay, then how do I do that?" Shouyo's eyes were all excited, the two kitsunes can practically see him panting.

"You send one of your familiars to us, go to the cliff where we saw each other for the first time, and we'll pick you up from there."

"Yay! This is great!  _Ne_ , does this mean we're friends now?" Shouyo asked, practically beaming with happiness.

Kenma on the other hand was caught off guard. Kuroo beside him was snickering and Kenma's face had a tinge of blush. "I.. Guess so.. yeah.." he said shyly and hid under the covers of the fur rag, leaving the conversation there.

"You should sleep, little one. Get your ribs well rested. We'll wake you for breakfast and then we'll travel back." Kuroo also prepared himself to get under the same covers as Kenma.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Good night. Thank you for everything." Shouyo again felt embarrassed seeing the two so close. He wondered if that is how Tobio and him looked like. There were many instances when Ittetsu and Tadashi saw them sharing a futon, he wondered if they felt the same as he is right now. He decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

Just then, he saw the two transformed into their fox form.

It was breathtaking, far more beautiful than Shouyo'd imagined it to be.

The two were bigger than fox Shouyo have seen. They appeared to be at least five feet tall when sitting down. One cannot wrapped its arms around one kitsune, for they were very big. Shouyo sat, practically beaming, seeing the kitsunes tails got longer. They were both silvery-white foxes, however, one has black markings on its forehead with darker eye color, while the other kitsune has yellow markings on its forehead with lighter eye color.

"Kenma is the one with yellow markings, and Kuroo is the other one? How pretty! Let me touch you!" Shouyo couldn't contain himself and went ahead and hugged Kenma. It seemed flustered for it growled behind his throat when the other one had a throaty cackle like sound emitting from it.

"Ah, indeed. You are Kuroo." Shouyo smiled and said to the snickering kitsune while his arms were still wrapped towards Kenma.

"Ne, can I sleep like this? This is pretty warm.." Shouyo looked at the kitsune's eyes and the other one answered by licking the redhead's cheeks.

"Ahh! Haha! That tickles!"

* * *

.

"Tobio-sama! Shouyo-sama's familiar came back alone!" Yamaguchi knocked on the Tengu's door only to find it empty. The guards said the young general went out soon as he sensed the little familiar coming close. It seemed like Yamaguchi was late.

"Where's Shouyo?!" they can hear Tobio's voice, asking the little one that looked like he needed water and a few moments to gather himself.

Ittetsu walked past Tobio and gave the little bird a dish of water. They were all looking for the said Prince that morning and was worried on what could've happened to the man. They have searched everywhere, and the spies they have planted looking over the human's palace never said anything unusual.

Tobio in particular was flying to and fro, exerting himself to look all over for the said human. His face clearly writes the worry he's been feeling the whole day. Whoever said that the bond the two shares were imaginary have been proven wrong. He was all agitated, wouldn't eat and would not rest. He blamed himself for pushing the said man to runaway from him.

From their investigation, Shouyo ran towards the cliff. There were torn fabrics at the edge indicating the man might've fell down. As to where his body was, there was never a sign of it.

They were silent.

They could not bring themselves to say that the man was probably eaten by a wild animal and that familiars suffered the same fate or worst. But since Tobio was doing fine, they had a tinge of hope.

Some of the elders thought this was a good chance to free their leader of the invisible chains dragging him down.

Not the Chief though. He knew his own son. He knew that Tobio held the man special in his heart, and though he hates to admit it, he truly wished the human would be alright for it doesn't looked like Tobio will stay sane if the man disappeared. There's a possibility that Tobio would wreck the Village himself if that happens.

"I can't say where he is. I was asked to swore to secrecy. Secrecy,  _pik pik_. Secret is a must!"

"This dumb bird is annoying me! Tell me where he is or I'll kill you myself!" Tobio roared and it looked like he wasn't even kidding.

" _Pik!_ " the little bird flew over Bokuto's head, and tried to hide under those nest like hair.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let the bird tell what he needed to say.. What is it that you need to tell us, hm?" Bokuto coaxed the little one and the latter came out of hiding.

" _Pik?_ " Shou-chan trembled while he peeked at them.

"Tobio's not really angry, right?" Bokuto smiled and Ittetsu wanted to laugh out loud but kept himself composed. Tobio might slash all of them there if he does.

"I'm not angry." Tobio said but his teeth clatter, obviously enrage.

" _Pik_! Shouyo said he will come home tomorrow with Tou-kun. He said he's alright and needed time for himself. Alone time!  _Pik!_  For himself! Maybe he hates you?!" the little one added salt to the Tengu's wound.

"Why the hell would he want to do that?!" Tobio's finger inched to his long sword and the rest of them flinched. Looks like he was ready to explode.

"He also cried in his sleep. _.pik_."

They all paused for it seemed this caught the Tengu General's attention..

"What did you say?!" Tobio asked, picking up the familiar and squeezing its little round body.

" _Eck!_  I said he cried when he was sleeping. He called your name. Don't kill Shou-chan! I still want to see Tou-kun! I love Tou-kun! We're going to eat peaches together!  _Pi pik pii pii pik pik_!" the little one trembled on the Tengu's hand.

"See? Even the little bird is honest with himself. You should try it sometimes! It's liberating." Bokuto stood up and dragged his aid Akaashi by the hand. The other one blushed by the implication that the two of them had  _that_  kind of relationship but did not refute his Master.

Tobio was caught by the moment and sat down. He was not himself lately and needed some time to think for himself. He asked everyone to go out except the tired little bird, slowly closing its eyes, wanting to sleep.

Since he was in the receiving hall, the space calmed the Tengu down, the slow and steady breathes of Shou echoed at the background as he let the bird rest on his lap. The wind was gentle as well, the rustling of leaves nearby was pleasant to the ears, this helped him recollect himself.

"Love, huh?" Tobio patted his chest.

He was unsure what he felt for the man. But slowly getting an idea. He knew his brother also shared the same feelings with his aid Iwaizumi. He remembered seeing them kissing. He did not say anything else. Whatever their arrangement was, Ichirou would still be married to some female and have a family as his duty. Infidelity is frowned upon, but having a mistress so long as the wife consents was a privilege to the main family, similar to the human royalties having consorts. But a male consort was unheard of to them.

Like Ichirou, he'll be married soon to his fiancé. What would happen then? What would he do to his master? Will he still remain just as he is now? Over protective of him, hugging the man for warmth in the middle of the night? Fighting tooth and nails for him? Searching him when the man was out of his sight?

Would he abandon his wife to be with the man at every beckon? Or would he do the opposite and leave him be to be with his new family?

Somehow the questions were swimming on his head.

"Either way, I'll know the answer once I see him and we'll have a talk.." Tobio said out aloud.

He looked at the sky, seeing the stars so pretty yet no Shouyo to marvel with him and appreciate its beauty.

He clenched his fist and clicked his tongue. He folded one of his knee close to his chest and rested his elbow with it. One leg out stretch, he then slowly brought his hand to pressed his temple, covering his eyes.

"Shouyo, just come home to me.. come sooner."

* * *

.

.

" _Kenma, tell me.. you and the Chief knows something about this human that I don't right?"_ Kuroo asked Kenma, communicating through mind, or telepathy.

Kenma, was sleeping soundly got a bit annoyed when Kuroo asked him, Shouyo was sleeping near Kenma's belly, and he had to admit that it felt nice to touch. He just wish to rest, but somehow Kuroo isn't letting his guard down. Staying up to look after him.

" _Yes, I do. I would've told you when given the time.."_  Kenma replied.

" _I understand. Give me a hint, so that I can put my mind at ease and rest as well. For I will never allow anyone to harm you.. I just can't trust him fully is all.."_

Kenma snorted but it seemed like that was his sigh. Shouyo near him fidgeted in his sleep. Kenma grabbed the covers near the man and used his teeth to drag it near Shouyo. When the man felt the rustle of the covers, Shouyo immediately draped it all over himself and went back to deep slumber.

" _Seems like he doesn't know himself, but he's not a human.._ _"_  Kenma looked at Kuroo and the other one was obviously confused.

" _What does that mean?"_  Kuroo asked.

" _Why do you think the Tengu who was prophesied to bring chaos or peace would have a contract with him? With feather no less! How ridiculously convenient, don't you think? In the past, they were destined to kill each other.. it's bound to happen, one way or another. Else, we're all..."_  Kenma drifted off.

" _No way.. You mean Shouyo is the.."_

" _Yes he is.."_  Kenma answered with a sad tone on his voice.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> a/n: anyone of you are familiar with Chinese and Japanese mythology? if you are, then you can fairly guest what Kenma was trying to say about Shouyo and Tobio. but i made a twist of it on my own. anyhu, i promise the wait won't be long for the next chapter. I just need a few days to rest and collect myself (lies, imma go visit my fave restaurants here, and the day after tomorrow, we'll go to kyoto. :P) but the drafts are already set, need to edit it here and there.._
> 
> _There's no plural for kitsune and tengu so forgive me is i wrote kitsunes and tengus,. i just want it to be easier for everyone.. As usual, thank you latha for everything... ^^ you're the best.._
> 
> _thank you everyone who patiently reads this story. this is lengthy and mythological and stuff like that, i won't write it short cause i want to be detailed as much as i can so i don't skip over important parts. forgive me if i can't reply sooner. you guys can always give me a shout out at tumblr. but please, even if you hate me, try not to be mean. I just finished chemo, and still on anti depressants. i need some love people.. be kind.._
> 
> _love you guys..  
>  ~rhye_


	14. Houyi: the Hero who killed the Suns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; i said i'll update sooner.. sorry about that. i'm trash. life's been hard. this chapter is not beta checked. please forgive the mistakes..special shout out to those who leaves reviews, i love you guys. thanks for the subscriptions and everything. \m/_
> 
> * * *

Shouyo was allowed to walk around the village one last time before they start their journey to get back to the Tengu Village. He was rather enthusiastic about it; the whole village itself is a feast to the eyes and no one in their right mind would pass this opportunity.

After breakfast which they took quite early, Kenma and Kuroo went to their morning duties and asked him to do as he pleased, provided he stay within their borders.

Shouyo had a specific place he wanted to go, though he can't helped but get sidetracked cause everywhere he looked there's a piece of history and legend – or by simply being beautiful in terms of design and colors. The red and gold color schemes were breathtaking especially the morning sky; since the whole village is facing East – as if greeting the Sun as it rises from the clouds – it gives an almost surreal experience every time the roof of the structures was kissed by the sun rays, making it glimmer.

The part of the village and palace that faces West on the other hand was adorned with decorations of the Moon. To be precise,  _The Moon_   _Goddess Chang_ _'_ _e,_ or _Chang-o, Henge'e_ by other name; in which Shouyo loosely remembered as Chinese in origin.

Seeing the lovely depictions of the said Moon Goddess at the sky with  _a male Archer_  down below looking at her, while she looked down at him, somehow stirred an unknown emotion inside Shouyo. It mimicked the feeling he felt when he heard Tobio talked to his fiance. Shouyo wondered what was it, though he tried his best to shrugged it off, associating the feeling with being in awe with the place and art itself.

He was not surprised in the Chinese influence of the place and some of the clothing of the Foxes that resided there, for Shintoism; the religion practiced by the kitsunes, originated from that culture or ones called  _Shendo_. Kenma did say they'd existed long before humans can comprehend time; there's no way Shouyo would understood the depth of the Kitsunes faith and bond with their Gods.

The revered said Kitsune vaguely mentioned that they didn't originated in this country or earth itself, but elsewhere, and took the abandoned palace as their new residence when they migrated from where they came from and simply redecorated the whole thing. The previous people that resided here were once Sun Worshipers that every entrance: door, gates and windows, faces East. A part of their tradition.

The current Chief was rather laid back and decided to retain the decorations in honor of the old civilization that once tended these lands, therefore maintaining the palace as is, to respect their culture. Inari is the primary Deity they serve - and Inari is a God of fertility, rice, tea and Sake, of agriculture and industry. It wouldn't be bad, Kenma's words, to honor the Sun God as well, Shinto origin or not.

Though Shouyo felt like Kenma was hiding something from him, he did not ask any further. It did crossed the Prince's mind that it was probably the Chief is too old to care about trivial things to be bothered by such details made by people who were no longer present. He didn't need to ask and know, which was tough.

Why would he? He was lucky enough that they were nice to let him live, surely no one in their right mind would snoop around for secrets that were never meant for a mere human to know.

Surely no one.

"…"

Except Shouyo was itching to know more, and now that he was given the liberty to – for the first time in his life – his whole being was filled with the feeling of freedom. Finally, he was allowed to know more than what was expected of him. They did say humans were curious beings after all.

He passed by the guards around the unkempt looking garden leading to a Stone door, again etched with the Moon Goddess. Realizing what Shouyo was planning to do, the little familiar perched on his shoulder scoffed. "You really can't stay still,  _hmph_ ," he added.

"Just be quiet," answering the little creature back. "..there's an unusually thing I noticed last night."

"Which is?" Tou asked exasperated.

"This perfectly manicured place, only this garden was the only one that has a few guards and was not even managed. I saw this one last night when Kenma and I walked to the bridge. Didn't you noticed how this is the only place near their residence - I mean Kenma's and Kuroo's, that has an entrance facing West? That seemed odd considering everything was pristine," he gestured his hand pointing the rising Sun and whispered to the little one to keep on the look out as he looked left and right to check the surroundings himself. As he can see, the guards were just changing shifts, just starting their day. There was an obvious less foot traffic as a result.

Making sure he was unseen, Shouyo proceeded to walk towards the source of his curiosity.

Tou-kun was baffled; he really thought Shouyo was an idiot and he wasn't shy showing what he felt towards the human. What was remarkable was that the man's eyesight are impeccable. When Shouyo wants to, he notices things that were not obvious to most. He suspected being an air-headed idiot was just a ruse; the Prince was hiding more than he was allowing anyone to know.

Shouyo – as if by something unknown force – was being pulled towards the shrubberies, continuing to walk, unfazed by the obvious anger from the small familiar. He just pulled through without expecting or fearing any danger. The term without was defined rather loosely, of course.

Walking forward proved to be difficult however, for his clothes can't helped but be snagged from the grasses and withered plants blocking the path towards the Stone Door.

He picked up one two centimeter tree branch discarded on the ground. It was two and half foot in length; using it to swat the grasses and everything out of his path.

His breathing was ragged and he was starting to sweat, he'll have to answer to Kuroo later if they found out what was he was about to do. His back felt a sliver of unknown pain right after he thought of the dark-clad Kitsune.

Sure, he knew that they'd trusted him and would probably allow him to roam around whichever place he pleased so long as he ask for it.

However, there's Tobio.

He had a nagging feeling that he won't be allowed to get back here even if he wanted to. And if by some miracle he was allowed, he's sure he'd be escorted by one or more Tengu, maybe by Tobio himself.

Chances are, he won't ever see what was behind the door, ever.

That thought itself was itching his skin in literal sense. He didn't like it whenever things he wanted to know was kept from him. He was trained not to do anything that displeases the Emperor, and the Emperor was displeased quite easily. That put a big dent on Shouyo's mental health. Funny thing was, he's starting to regain a bit color in his self-confidence. Despite everything, the Tengu Village did some good in him if he's being honest with himself.

His internal monologue was cut short when he reached the stone steps leading to the door; the grasses surrounding him were almost as tall as he was, providing him ample cover. He was also screened by the trees nearby. For some reason, this place was not well lit; somewhat designed to have a solemn, if not gloomy mood.

"I'll go look up,  _hmph_ ," the bird at his shoulder flew over by this time, circling the vicinity, which Shouyo appreciated.

Examining it closely, the man first touched the door gingerly. It was etched intricately, more than the walls within the Palace itself. It has a story, though Shouyo could not read it. It was not written in Chinese, or might be, but he was not familiar with it. It meant that it was more likely an old form of language. From top to bottom, it was carefully etched with drawings he knew he was familiar but can't place his money where exactly has he seen such things.

He didn't like the feeling.

"How big is this thing?" He asked himself while he walked to its side, attempting to conjecture what kind of structure was it.

The prodigious door belong to a small mausoleum, realizing it only now after Shouyo had the time to look at it closely. He saw some of these types of tomb in pictures and paintings their guest from foreign land brought over. He really wanted to look inside, of course he wanted to, (albeit disrespectful) which left a sour taste in his mouth.

"You wanna see inside?"

Shouyo halted, startled by the voice he heard for he knew the owner in which it came from.

"I..I'm," he took a step back and Kuroo moved closer, Kenma closely following him from behind. They both looked dressed in the same type of clothes Shouyo saw when he first saw them. That was probably their to-go-out clothes.

"Haha!" Kuroo laughed and raised his hands, waving it like he was surrendering. "Don't be so stiff! We already said roam wherever.." Kuroo sidestepped Shouyo and started pushing the heavy door. It made an awful creaking sound, as if its hinges – if it ever had one – were coming undone.

It was massive, Shouyo noted. The stone door was over 15 ft, probably taller. It's only 5inches thick but there was no doubt that it was heavy, at least a ton or more. Kuroo was using both of his arms strength, pushing it with all his might. His feet were anchored firmly to the ground, groaning as he was making progress.

They had to sidestepped again, the wind or air inside the tomb escaped inside along with the dusts by a violent gushed. Shouyo was unlucky for some of it caught his nostrils, " _Buhah!_ " he coughed hard, and was surprised when Kenma pulled him close to his chest, using the long sleeves of the Kitsune's Priest clothes as shield.

Shouyo felt a blush coming on, "T-thank you," he said and the light-haired kitsune gave a non-committal hum as a reply.

Kuroo'd lived long enough to know that Kenma was just being nice, there was no reason for him to feel threatened of his position over his said partner. In fact, his interactions with Shouyo was rather endearing to see. Kuroo's face frowned nevertheless, he was sad that Shouyo was suspected to have a linked on something they were forewarned about.

A tiny bit of him wanted Kenma out of the man's life. It's easier to cope that way. After all, they're going to live a long time and their race never forgets.

"Right," after the initial shock subsided, Kenma noticed Shouyo's face flushed red, he asked, "You okay?" which was answered with a nod.

"Fine," added Shouyo.

They silently followed Kuroo, who summoned a bunch of  _will-o-'wisp_ illuminating inside the said tomb.

Shouyo was not disappointed with what he was seeing at all, verily something he could be proud off. No human would be seeing this except him.

The inside looked big comparative to a humble home from a town. In estimation, it'll probably host one family, complete with their modest furniture. Though the clearance of the ceiling was rather high.

Aside from its size, the noticeable thing inside was a megalithic stone, etched with the same type of language Shouyo knew nothing about. Good thing the wisps Kuroo created gave them ample amount of light, for the place was covered with plants, mosses, algaes from the flooded floor. It seemed like the top of the mausoleum had a crack overtime, pouring water inside, and letting pollens in.

Kenma looked around first, instructing the two not to move an inch. Being astute and careful was his forte that saved them (the kitsunes) over and over.

"This is the first time we entered here after hundred or more years. Who knows what part could've weakened and collapse any minute. Give me a moment," the golden-clad Kitsune said, making Kuroo grinned in delight.

It took Kenma at least a minute before he pointed out which places not to lean, touch and step on. Kuroo and Shouyo agreed before they proceeded.

"I wonder what's this," Shouyo picked up pieces of pottery and showed it to Kenma.

"We guessed that there was someone buried inside this for sometime, however, when we came here it was ransacked already, leaving behind some broken potteries and personal effects that can't be sold or won't hold much value," Kuroo supplied.

" _H_ _mph_ , is that so?" Shouyo was startled by his familiar coming from the top, using the crack of the ceiling to fly in.

"Geez, you scared me," the Prince added and let the little bird perched where he belong, on top of his shoulder.

"There was nothing unusual outside, the pattern of designed seemed repetitive.  _Hmph_ ," the bird said, showing his proud chest. For once during their stay here, he had something to do. Shouyo silently felt happy for him as well. He already had an idea what kind of personality his little familiar had: prideful, valiant, and a bit cheeky.

They were silent again, the two kitsunes letting the man explore as his heart wished, until it was punctured by Shouyo himself.

"Kenma.."

"..yes?"

"Can you read what was said in that stone?" Shouyo pointed his finger towards the stone slab erected right in the middle of the area. It looked like a five to six feet tall, smooth surfaced (almost liked marbles), edges beaded with gold, or something similar. There was no way of telling what exactly it was since light was limited even if they left the door opened. Shouyo wanted to asked for fire, but kept it to himself. The fact the Kenma didn't suggested it first means fire would cause harm inside, for plants and other life form found its way to cultivate inside.

Shouyo also noticed how Kuroo and Kenma had minimal movements, indubitably to lessen the outside interference for the lives thriving inside the burial chamber. He is an idiot, that much is true, but he can understand the Kitsunes' intentions.

"I can. We all do," Kenma said.

Kuroo snorted, "You just wanted me to read it, don't you?" he interjected. Without expecting for an answer, Kuroo started.

Kuroo cleared his throat and Shouyo moved closer to where the two were, looking straight ahead to the said stone that had writings all over it. He was situated in the middle of Kuroo and Kenma, somehow feeling a tension. Was it just his imagination? Shouyo wondered, and again, kept his mouth shut.

" _Di jun_ , (帝俊) also known as Emperor Jun, one of the supreme Deities and  _God of Eastern Heaven_. - It was not mentioned in the slab, but I know it was China, yeah?" Kuroo asked the last part to Kenma and the latter nodded.

Continuing, Kuroo read, "He had wives or official consort named  _Xihe_ (羲和) and  _Changxi_  (常羲). Xihe was a  _solar deity_  and was the mother of  ** _ten suns_** in the form of  ** _three-legged crows_** that resided in the mulberry tree called the  _Fusang,_ of the East. The part next was fragmented, but I was thinking it was _East Asia_ ," Kuroo scratched his head and Kenma nodded. All this time Shouyo just remained silent, fist clenched into a ball for some reason. He doesn't know what was eating him up, but it was obvious he was not neutral from the information he was hearing.

"Changxi was the mother of  ** _twelve moons_** , Tch. Again, the next part was fragmented. Sorry about that." Moving on, Kuroo continued, "The  _Jīnwū_  (金烏) or  _"golden crow"_  were usually seen as reddish in hue, unlike the ordinary crows which was black in color,

"There were  _ten sun crows_  which were 10 separate suns. They perched on a red mulberry tree called the Fusang (扶桑), in the East at the foot of the  _Valley of the Sun_. This mulberry tree had many mouths opening from its branches. Each day one of the sun crows would be rostered to travel around the world on a sun carriage, driven by their mother Xihe.

"As soon as one sun crow returned, another one would set forth in its journey crossing the sky, taking place of that one who had returned. The sun crows were young and playful: loved eating two sorts of mythical grasses of immortality, one called the  _Diri_  (地日), or  _"ground sun_ ", and the other the  _Chunsheng_  ( 春生), or  _"spring grow"_.

"Residing in the heavens, The sun crows would often descend on to the earth and feast on these grasses. However, Xihe did not like this thus she covered their eyes to prevent them from leaving her side," Kuroo paused for a while and asked Shouyo if he was keeping up. The man nodded profusely.

"Where was I? Ah, yes.. Around, geez, there was a date indicated, however it was chipped already, sorry about that again..

"Moving on," Kuroo cleared his throat, getting annoyed at Kenma's snickering. This was exactly the reason why he didn't liked to read it for Shouyo. It was long and frustrating. Then again, Kuroo continued begrudgingly.

"One day, all ten sun crows came out on the same day, causing the world to burn. The plants were dying, the rivers run dry, everywhere there was death.

" ** _Houyi_  **(后稷) The  _celestial archer_ _(also Lord archer)_  was given a magical bow by Di jun and was asked to make Xihe's sun children heel and stop their misdeeds to save everyone else. The hero saved the day by shooting down all but one of the sun crows, killing them. The one he didn't kill is the Sun we see giving us life right now."

There was silence between them, the two kitsune seemed to be gauging Shouyo's expression, anticipating some sort of reaction from what he had heard, that is until the rain decided to interfere their day.

"Aww." Kuroo playfully hummed, and Kenma asked them to leave the tomb, once again sealing everything inside.

"The slab ended there, but we have some writings following this. Would you like to read it now before we leave?" Kenma asked. Kuroo can see the little fox was trying to ease some of the creases between the human Prince's brows.

"Hmm-mm." Shaking his head, the Prince let out a sigh. " _Uwah_! I don't know what was happening with me! I wonder why, but somehow I felt like there something grossly wrong about that account," Shouyo added as he patted his chest louder and harder than he should.

"How can you tell?" Kenma asked, cocking his head to the side.

Meanwhile Kuroo was trying to close the door, pulling it by its intended handle. "Ugh, seriously! I need to practice more! so.. Heavy!" Kuroo grunted at the background. Kenma was sure it was not that heavy for he knew Kuroo was just trying to be the comedic relief; diffusing whatever tension building up.

He was doing an awkward job, though, that Kenma couldn't helped but look back at him and rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Shouyo interjected, "I'm sure it's correct, though I don't know how! Gah! Forgive me. Must be the altitude." Shouyo said in distress tone.

A hum was his only reply as a two pairs of peculiar eyes stared at him.

* * *

.

Tobio was pacing back and forth right after he woke up. It was still dark outside, given the situation, he was supposed to rest more.

He couldn't.

Shouyo'd promised everyone that he would come home sometime this evening. The prince asked, especially Tobio, to wait for him patiently. He knew he had to, to end the bickering between them. Yet, he can't helped but let his mind wander where could the man have gone to.

_Was he safe? Is he eating alright? Warm enough? Where was he?_

Tobio's feet made a ' _ti thump, ti thump_ ' sound as he walked back and forth outside his room. The little bird -bless his innocent self- was eating peaches on the porch, ignoring his masters mutterings.

"They'll go home soon,  _pik_. Tou-kun is strong," the little one chirped which irked Tobio up to no end.

From afar, the Chief with his retainer and some of the elders looked and studied Tobio closely. They were not happy; that was the case here. The Young General's wife-to-be was growing restless by the minute, influencing the elders to take action against the said human. She was from a family that were deep ingrained with olden traditions with medical and martial arts. Her family's influences seeded from branch to branch, hoping to find the solution sooner.

She gathered some intelligence on her own, knowing Jirou and the first family was hiding something from her. She wasn't a snoop to begin with, though the need to know was bigger than her pride. She really did like the Young General, and was ready to serve her life pleasing him. She was going to be wife and mother of the proud Tengu's children. She was supposed to be married days, if not weeks ago. Her pride cannot swallow that the only hindrance was a small human, with hair so hideous, with a loud mouth; incoherent babbling – and useless in every sense that even his family didn't wanted him back. From the back of the tengu elders that were gazing at the restless Young General, she stood. Holding Shouyo Hinata's dossier, hoping to end it sooner.

She won't kill him, no. The suspicious contract between Shouyo and Jirou (for she refuses to call him Tobio) doesn't permit that. They need to find solution sooner. How to end this bond and break Jirou free.

Meanwhile, some of the elders wanted to voiced assassination plots towards the invader; the outsider Tobio carelessly carried along with him. The Chief on the other hand was on standstill.

True, said the Chief to himself, he wanted Shouyo gone. He caused nothing but trouble after all. Deep within the proud Chief's heart, he's still a father before anything else. Seeing his son got fatally wounded that night stirred raw emotions he tried his very best to keep in checked.

He was so close in kicking Shouyo out after Tsukishima said it was the Crown Prince's fault. He was so close to send the headless body of the redheaded boy back to the human's palace, before he assemble their soldiers to burn the wretched palace of the humans to the ground. He was so close..

Till his son, with whatever power and life-force he had left, kissed Shouyo that night.

He knew by then his son was already in love, if not entranced, by the boy. Kissing him that very moment saved Shouyo's life.

Now, more than anything, he just wanted Shouyo home where his son was impatiently waiting. The hope to find clues about their bonds lit a fire anew. He still wanted the redhead gone, after all. But he doesn't want his son to be harmed in the process..

"Tch. What a dilemma."

* * *

.

Night came so slow, Tobio was ready to snap anything that vexed him. He wasn't in the mood for everything, yet it seemed the Tengus that surrounded him that day were all determined to be annoying as possible. His silent angers materialized with the practice swings he had with his sword that afternoon, showing everyone how he wanted to cut someone, very much.

The servants were on high alert as well, the said Young General was dressed to kill, (in literal sense) once again, making them relived that night all hell broke lose. They have no say, especially after the older Ichirou was glared at, and was 'colorfully' asked to shut his mouth. Ichirou didn't had the time to react to that, shocked that Tobio was that on edge. Iwaizumi on the other hand, roared laughing to the point of gasping for air.

.

"I'm going. Yamaguchi, come with me," Tobio ordered as the little familiar signaled it was time.

"Yes!" Yamaguchi was holding his yumi; his special yumi taller than himself. He had two quivers of arrows sling on his shoulder. He was more confident with a spear if he's being honest with himself. Tobio, however, ordered him to stand by and watch from a distance.

The three of them: Tobio, Yamaguchi and Shou-chan, flew towards the cliff Shouyo was last seen. After a few minutes, they stood there waiting; Yamaguchi on stand by not so far away, arms ready to shoot any time.

Tobio's head was dancing with anger.

_He dare say he didn't need my men to fetch him?_

He tapped his feet impatiently, crossing his arms. He brought his long sword today, safely fastened in his obi, not in the mood for negotiations.

_I'll kill that midget!_

He started walking back and forth, looking towards the narrow road that Shouyo could come from any minute. The cliff passage ,after all, starts at the bottom of the mountain (which coincidentally inhabited by no one except few mountain animals and old towns folks who prays on the worn out shrine few kilometers from where they are) and ends up on the cliff they were standing at the moment. No humans could possibly scale the side of the mountain cliff, for the wind among other things, would definite cause them their death, pushing them to ravines below.

To say Tobio was being extremely worried how Shouyo can come back up was an understatement.

Their waiting was cut short when they felt someone approaching. Tobio's thumb already grazed his sword, ready to pull anytime. In a blink of an eye, he felt and saw a strong accumulation of fog, followed by sounds of hooves pounding the earth.

"Tou-kun!" the little one chirped happily, flying towards the fog.

"Oi!" Tobio tried to reached him but was late already. He was not his priority too. Leaving the familiar to do as he pleased, he unsheathed his sword and took a glance at Yamaguchi high above, the said Tengu gave Tobio a stern nod. The Young General could see Yamaguchi suspended, having two arrows loaded in his string.

_So they're two? Smells like Kitsunes.._

"Tobio? Is that you?" the voice inside the fog definitely sounded like Shouyo.

The poor Tengu clenched his chest for a brief second after hearing that voice,"Yes! Where are you?" he answered. He realized he sounded more desperate than worried.

He didn't care. He just got to end it soon.

"Please don't shoot! Promise me you won't!" Shouyo pleaded.

"Why? What is this?! What are you doing? Just come to me!"

"I will! Tell Yamaguchi not to shoot my friends, please!" Shouyo pleaded again.

Tobio, from all his years of training, knew not to trust easily. He was bred for this. Yet, his defenses was torn down by the sweet melodic voice. Reasoning be damned, he bellowed to Yamaguchi and though the freckled face Tengu was confused, he retreated his draw, setting back the arrows to his quiver.

Soon after, the fog dispersed. Slowly materializing was Shouyo riding a Kitsune in their bigger fox form.

"Ba..Baka! What are you doing?!" Tobio's face literally went pale, he was already lunging forward when Shouyo cried out.

"No! Don't hurt them!"

Tobio halted. He saw how pained Shouyo looked because the said Tengu was aiming to slice the Kitsunes. He gritted his teeth and spat some blood, possibly from biting his lips in anger.

"Fine. I won't. Come," talking stilted words was the only thing he can do.

When the other party felt it was safe, the fox whose back Shouyo was riding, lowered its head and let the man down. Before Shouyo went to Tobio's side, the said redhead reached out and ruffled the two's fur.

"Thank you," the man said softly, earning a whine and soft yip. One with a lighter-colored eyes darted its tongue out and licked Shouyo's face, earning a laughed from the man as a reply.

Tobio's eyes visible twitched in annoyance. He was practically burning inside. He can feel his skin was hotter. True to its nature, his eyes that were blue when relaxed turned red.

The two kitsunes didn't lingered long. Tobio heard them huffed and went back from where they came from. Before they were out of Tobio's sight completely, the one who licked Shouyo turned its head back and nodded, as if he was saying his farewell curtly. That took the Tengu aback.

"To.." Shouyo was afraid, to be honest. He already knew Tobio was anger.

"Come," said the Tengu coldly. He was not moving an inch and Shouyo walked towards him slowly.

"Please, don't kill me." Shouyo whined, half coaxing the Tengu to calm down.

"I could say the same with you. I grew ten years older when you left!" Tobio hissed back.

Halfway between them, Shouyo felt funny in his stomach after hearing those words. He just knew Tobio wasn't as angry anymore. He felt..happy. His feet moved swiftly, feeling the relief that he was finally 'home'.

"Tobio!" he cried out and threw himself towards the Tengu. Tobio caught the man, throwing themselves out of balance, finally falling towards the ravine.

Yamaguchi flew fast towards them, yelling their name. He was stopped and stunned however, when saw Tobio hugging Shouyo with all his might, lips buried on the man's hair. His face wore the relief he was feeling, brows knitted close. It felt like something that was lost to him for many years was finally back in his arms. All his anger and irritation earlier was swept away with that hug.

Shouyo too, was not afraid of falling. He hopeless clung to the Tengu, enjoying the comfort of the familiar scent.

Yamaguchi was confident they're already safe and sound with each others arms.

"Too long, idiot." Tobio muttered.

Before they plunge to the earth, Tobio opened his wings and flew up. Though he was not healed to full recovery, that much he can do.

"AHHH!" Shouyo shout at their acceleration.

"Don't tell anyone what happened here! Tell them to wait for me!" Tobio shouted instructions as they flew passed the freckled Tengu, leaving the said one smiling.

"Ah ah.. I think I'll go get Tsukki some berries then," he flew slowly, letting the two enjoy their peace together.

He can't helped but smile to himself after he turned back though, hearing Shouyo calling Tobio names like 'idiot Tengu, sadistic Tengu' was something he haven't heard for a while. He admitted he was relieved the man was back again. He liked how Tobio looked whenever he was with the redhead. It's as if they were worlds old, knowing each other for such a long time.

* * *

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Notes of interest**_ :  _everything Kuroo narrated inside that mausoleum was recorded in history (when i say history, i meant before the modern times deemed it as myth. people claimed it was a historical event) and myth. there was also a date when he shot the suns, i lost my print for that but i'll include it on the notes for the next chapter._
> 
>  
> 
> _A/n; a little bit of spoiler for everyone- next chapter is about Houyi's life and the Suns, historical with my addition of course._
> 
>  
> 
> _*interestingly enough, while most of the translations and writings about Houyi said he shot 9 suns, there's a few who claimed he only killed 8. *grins*_
> 
>  
> 
> _sorry again for updating late. Health's been a bitch.. *weak smile* thanks for understanding and sticking out with me!_


	15. Owls and Prince's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; unbetaed chapter, please forgive the mistakes.. and the lameness too. in an attempt to hide my laziness, have some fluff._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _please read the A/n at the end. **IMPORTANT~**_
> 
> * * *

Tobio was silent all throughout their dinner, something Shouyo did not expect. He knew that Tobio would definitely stay mad - madder when he went out and didn't return for days. But for him to give the Prince the silent treatment was even scarier.

Shouyo kept peeking and stealing glances towards Tobio while they dine in their room. The Tengu didn't even allow the Prince to eat with his usual companions, namely - Yamaguchi and Itettsu. He was somehow more possessive than he usually was, if that was even possible.

"Tobio, er. Are you still mad?" Shouyo asked when he couldn't take the silence anymore, sipping his tea while his eyes peeked at the face in front of him.

"I don't know," was the answer given.

He didn't ask anything after that. While they were flying around earlier, Tobio kept pestering him what was he doing with the Kitsunes and he answered the Tengu very vaguely. Now that he had the time to think, that'd hurt the Tengu for sure. He knew the General was probably thinking of the safety of his clan and Shouyo being friends with the 'enemies' would harbor ill-gossips. It'll place Tobio in a situation even his position can't save him. Shouyo gulped hard at the thought.

But how could he clear things up? How will explain it since he doesn't understand it himself. That what? The kitsunes just saved him, welcomed him to their place, offered him an escape whenever he feels like relaxing and studying things, without being expected of anything in return?

Even that sounded suspicious now that he said that to himself. There was no doubt that Tobio would find the whole thing dubious. Normally, people would be chary to trust the tricksters that the kitsunes were portrayed. But Shouyo isn't normal, that he accepted the first time he was drawn to the winged being.

"You should take a bath, it's getting late. Yamaguchi would take you to your room," Tobio said without looking at his face.

Shouyo's heart beat tripled in pace, "What do you mean by that? I'm not staying here?"

"Do you want to? You ran away from me, why would you sleep here?" Tobio hissed.

"Okay, stop that. I was angry, it was a normal reaction. Now, we can talk about this, right? Please, I don't want to sleep alone." Shouyo said, eyes pleading silently.

Tobio stared at him, his eyes squinting—scrutinizing the man. He felt even angrier whenever his gaze fell to the offending silk garments Shouyo was wearing. He felt annoyed. Why would Shouyo stay with the foxes? Why would he keep things from him? That hurt the most. Here he was protecting the man, and the minute he was out of sight, the Prince found someone else to protect him.

"You let the stupid fox kiss you.." he said dryly and felt shocked when he said that out loud.

Shouyo tilted his head and stared at the Tengu, "What kiss? Who?"

He was tempted not to answer, but his need-to-know got the best of him. "The damn fox licked your face. That was equal to kiss. I thought 'first kisses' for you humans were important? I guess that was romanticized as well, huh?" the Tengu accused, chugging the last contents of the tea from the pot itself.

"Wait. I don't understand what're you talking about! Kenma is my friend. He saved me from falling off the cliff. He healed my wounds and treated me nicely. Please don't taint him as if you know him. And for the record," Shouyo huffed in anger, but kept his cool this time. "..my first kiss was stolen from me! Yes, it was important! It still is, stupid bird!" he looked away, cheeks puffed.

"What did you say?" Tobio's left eye twitched in annoyance, "what..did..you..just.."

"You heard what I said!" Shouyo crossed his arms in front of his chest. That time, Yamaguchi was waiting outside with the guards. They secretly snickered. They found the two arguing to be quite refreshing. Tobio's room was quiet when the Prince was missing for a few days, who knew they would miss him and his charades. The human has grown to them.

"Who? WHO stole it?!"

Shouyo's mouth gaped. He stared at the Tengu in disbelief. "Did you just ask me who?" He had to confirm cause he cannot believe it all.

"Is it one of the foxes?" The Tengu gritted his teeth, looking at Shouyo top to bottom. "What is wrong with you?!" he snarled.

That was it. Shouyo couldn't resist and he snapped. He threw one of teacups at Tobio - which was effortlessly dodged - and hurled himself towards the Tengu, clattering the dishes, making a mess.

"You did!" Shouyo slammed his palms on Tobio's chest. "You lecher! Are you telling me you don't remember?! You said I should stay with you! You ki-kissed me!" Shouyo was straddling Tobio, shaking the Tengu's shoulders violently. The poor bird's head was even banging the floor. The revelation stunned him, to say the least.

Then he suddenly grabbed Shouyo's arms and sat straight up, the man still straddling him, thighs to the side of his hips. The Tengu's mouth was quivering, and his face had a tinge of blush.

"Wait! I - I thought that was! I mean, I thought that was just - a dream!" The Tengu buried his face in Shouyo's shoulder, trying to hide his shame. He was hugging the man tightly in an attempt to hide face. As a response, Shouyo was pushing him and wriggling out of the Tengu's hold with all his might. His struggles were futile, though. The Young General wouldn't even move an inch.

"Are you kidding me?" Shouyo said with a raspy voice, his heart was leaping out of his chest. He was always hugged by the Tengu when they slept together, or when they were flying, but this was the first time - except the ones they'd shared earlier when he threw himself towards Tobio - that they were hugging because of an emotion.

"I thought that was a dream, stupid!" Tobio's voice came muffled from him being buried in the man's neck. The hot breath tickled Shouyo and he felt goosebumps all over his arms.

"Please, let me go for-" Shouyo let choked mutter and Tobio let him go, slowly letting the man sit in front of him.

"I'm sorry. Go take your bath, and well, okay rest here." Tobio mumbled, fast escaping the door.

Shouyo was left there - mouth agape - wondering what has happened to them. His heart would not settle down, and he was sure Tobio was the same.

After a few minutes, Yamaguchi entered the room to clear the dishes, his head was lower than usual. There was no doubt he heard them, Shouyo thought and felt the need to cover his face.

"The bath's already ready. Would you like to take one now?" Yamaguchi asked and Shouyo nodded dazedly.

.

Shouyo took his time, slowly pouring hot water to his still aching rib cage. There was a faint line of yellowish bruise near his chest and some scrapes on his thighs. He sighed. He was lucky that Kenma and Kuroo were there to save him, else he'll be dead by now.

His thoughts came to a halt. If he dies, would Tobio die as well?

His eyes darted to the articles of clothing and accessories resting on the side while he bathe. His eyes lingered on the necklace. How come something so small held so much power between them? Does the bond explain his feelings towards the ill-mouthed, ill-tempered Tengu? He shook his head. "It's just because he was so warm," he nodded to his statement. "Anyone who was hugged by someone would feel flustered."

He grimaced. He remembered the time when he was hugged by some courtesans and his guards as well. He didn't feel anything to them. So why would his heart race towards Tobio? It was rather sad as well, a heart that was controlled by a curse -cause Shouyo cannot put it in any other way- is an incredibly inconvenient way to harbor feelings towards a person. He was also sad thinking Tobio was like that towards him all because he had no choice.

A frown on his face as he dipped himself in the tub. He heard the tiny flapping of wings and stood up for a second to open the window, letting his familiars in. He already set them a basin of lukewarm water for them to clean themselves and he let them be, zoning out their chirping and blatant show of affection.

"Must be nice to be careless like you guys," he commented and dipped himself deeper.

* * *

After the bath, Shouyo went to have tea with Ittetsu while the man was busy computing the rice inventory. He got bored by math and decided to roam around when he saw a figure staring at him.

"Ehh, hello." he greeted meekly and bowed down to her. In their Palace, it was rude for a man to stare at the woman without her covering her face with either fan, or the sleeves of her garments. But she was rather showing hostility towards him that it confused the human.

"I am Mitsu, Jirou-sama's betrothed. Nice to meet you  _Prince_." She said the word 'Prince' that made Shouyo felt so afraid. She was a Tengu after all, and she could kill him in an instant. And it looked like she would. But she stopped herself and there was a flash of confusion on her face. She bowed and bid her farewell and good night, which Shouyo answered with a simple 'you too'.

When he turned around, he saw Tobio walking towards him. The Tengu's gaze was following his fiance's form as she walked away. There was something in his eyes that told Shouyo that he was rather suspicious and angry.

"What did she say to you?" Tobio asked curiously as he ushered Shouyo back to their quarters.

"Eh? Ah," Shouyo paused a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "She was just introducing herself to me. I think it was rude of me not to introduce myself first to your w-wife-to-be." the last words of his own sentence hurt him as well.

"Don't come close to her," Tobio warned which gave a mix emotions to the man. All Shouyo did was nod and followed him. They were silent into getting in their futon as well. It was weird between them, as they laid to rest for the night. Shouyo was still looking for ways to apologize for leaving, all the same time thinking what was wrong with him? His heart was aching bad, especially since he saw how beautiful she was.

Shouyo tossed and turned in his sleep as he tried to warm his feet. It was cold again, and somehow he kept thinking how nice it was when he slept with Kenma. the Fox was so warm.

"You can't sleep?" Tobio asked, his back facing the redhead.

"No. Not really. Too much has happened and we have no progress on knowing what are we supposed to do, why are we connected and all." Shouyo pointed out. He was surprised by response as well. He wasn't thinking about this minutes ago.

Tobio was silent, so Shouyo continued.

"I want to go back, but I don't want to either. It's like, there is something I need to rediscover and learn. There was a big hole in my chest after I saw Houyi and the suns on the kitsunes land. Do you know him?" Shouyo asked.

Tobio was silent again, somehow thinking. "I don't." He answered, "but I know a place where we can read about him. What's this about anyway?" Tobio turned to face the man. One eyebrow raised at him.

Shouyo just shrugged and looked at him back, "I don't understand it either. Can we go there tomorrow?"

Tobio sighed for the millionth time today and moved closer to the redhead. "Fine. But do you know how to swim?"

He knew Shouyo was cold again and moved closer. His legs wrapped around Shouyo's and was secretly happy. He admits he missed the sensation.

"Eh?" Shouyo asked, returning the gesture by clenching on the Tengu's clothes. Tobio's voice was comforting him. Lulling him to slumber.

"We'll have to go under the sea."

* * *

.

The Crown Prince had breakfast that morning whilst listening to Sugawara's schedule for him today. It has been a week since he can sit and move around following his injuries. Nishinoya was doing fairly well, as the other ones he had on his party.

The rumors that he was dying subsided when he called for a meeting, looking very robust on his pedestal. He resumed his duties soon after he gained consciousness, much to his advisers protest. He knew his father was a useless drunk, drowning in debauchery. The castle would not function without him.

However, people looking for the younger Prince did not die down, which left him no choice but to lie and tell them he was traveling, escorting a noble throughout the country. Which, coincidentally explained the disappearance of the recovering soldiers.

Yet, the Crown Prince cannot be calm.

"Your Majesty, would you like to have some tea?" Saeko Tanaka, the sister of Ryuu is the main consort of the Crown Prince and the one he was planning to be his Queen upon his ascension.

He looked at her and his eyes soften. She's a tough woman, she never shed tears in front of him and she was the one who said to everyone not to panic for he will pull through. The moment he was conscious, she smiled at him and welcomed him back, as if there was nothing to worry about in the first place.

Not like the other princesses were not tough, but she was on a whole level. She carried herself with poise and spunk and a head firm on her shoulders.

"I'm done with tea," he said and let her sat beside him closer. They were already joined by marriage and though women of their age shouldn't show herself inside the room without screen dividers, he allowed her to do as she pleases so long as they're inside the room without anyone besides his trusted advisers. Suga was one of them.

"Your Majesty, Priestess Kiyoko wish to have an audience with you sooner. I saw her this morning together with the Priest Ennoshita. Would you like me to call them here?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrow and let Sugawara handled the rest of the meeting, he was getting tired as well and would like to rest for a while. Sugawara nodded and bowed to the royal couple, giving them privacy as well.

"Ah, should I summon the Priest here?" Sugawara asked and the Prince nodded. He left the room, planning to visit Daichi and the rest after.

The two spend a few minutes chatting - more like the Prince was listening Saeko's animated story telling - while they enjoyed the warm breeze coming to the window. A few minutes more and there was an announcement from the parlormaid that the Priest and Priestess's arrival.

"Would you be a kind to give us a minute?" he asked his wife and Saeko grinned and nodded.

"Of course, I'll go visit my brother. Anything you'd like to give or say to him?"

"Hm?" he tapped his chin and shook his head. "I'll go visit them myself after dinner. Thank you."

After she had left, the two, or rather, four audience knelt in front of the Prince and he let them be at eased. He knew who the two cloaked-figures were, for he was expecting them a while back. It was actually a shock to him that the two were so slow to come towards him after the incident with his brother. He was sure the visitors would come for him sooner.

"Greetings, Bokuto-sama, Akaashi-dono." he said while he nodded to them and to Ennoshita and Kiyoko as well.

"I will save the pleasantries some other time," Bokuto removed his dark cloak and let it fall to the ground as he situated himself on the cushion. "You hurt the Tengus? I was the one who healed them in the process. They were poisoned, who gave them to you?" Bokuto accused, his voice was stern, uncharacteristic of his goofy nature. Akaashi on the other hand just stared at the Prince.

"Poison? As far as I know, the Tengus ambushed us on the clearing near the place we were supposed to meet. Some of my men died, and others were seriously injured as well. Kidnapping my brother? What are their intentions?" the Prince hissed.

Bokuto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He tapped his chin and looked at Akaashi.

"As I thought, there was something wrong with their accounts that night." he commented and continued his story, telling the side of the Tengus and what'd he heard from them. He also made sure to tell the Prince the type of injuries the others sustained. It was deadly and intended to kill. Though the Tengus, particularly Jirou's team, were exceptionally gifted in combat, resulting in their survival.

"I see," the Prince gritted his teeth. He then proceeded to tell them their accounts and told the owls in front of him that they also saw 'white birds' or beings having white wings instead of the black ones the Tengus have.

This made Bokuto and Akaashi's eyes widen and they stared at each other in disbelief for a few seconds.

"Do you know something?" the Prince asked.

Akaashi sighed. "Remember 16 years ago, you were hunting down an owl at the far end of the forest when we saw you?"

"How can I forget?" the Prince retorted with a humor. No one would forget their encounters with otherworldly creatures.

"Well, when we asked you to take care of the  _baby,_ that baby was something special. Why else would we manipulate human memories, the memory of the Emperor no less?"

"I understand that. But why? What has  _Shouyo_  got to do with this? I thought he was just a baby you picked up but couldn't take care of him for you, well, are birds. I thought it was just coincidence that he was kidnapped by the blasted Tengu?!" the Prince roared and looked at the Priestess. She was asking for permission to talk.

"Shouyo-sama has always been special. Healing wounds easily, talking to animals and having connection with nature. He was extremely upset with dealing with vile things human does, somehow unfitting to rule. Because of this, he was targeted by assassinations. There was no room for the weak here.

"This was the tell tale sign at first. When he reached the age of ten, he was starting to have nightmares and visions. Not wanting to sleep alone, asking for  _Houyi_. That time, we secretly called the owls to blocked out his memories as well. The accessories on his head prevented him from having these dreams, or flashbacks if you will. Though, the sad thing was, we let you give him that as a gift. So he'll take care of it and never take them off." Kiyoko paused and Ennoshita finished for him.

"We were there when he was adopted. For the sake of his stay within the Palace, the owls conveniently manipulated the Emperor into thinking he had a son with a concubine. And well the rest was history. Your Majesty, why is that the owls insisted you keep a human? Why not give him to someone ordinary and give him a peaceful life?" Ennoshita asked and Bokuto answered.

"Because the Palace can provide him protection, and peace.. for there were ones who will use him."

"This was all too vague!" the Prince bellowed. "I took Shouyo first because you claimed you would kill everyone I hold dear. Then I was pitying the tiny being. I was still child myself and was afraid of you! You came to the Palace and had everything laid and set. I did not regret my decision.. I love that boy and I still do, I would protect him from everything if you just tell me who am I supposed to shield him from!" he finished this one with a loud cough and the guards outside asked if he was alright. He yelled again to make them yield, but had to admit that his wounds started to hurt again.

Bokuto sighed. "I guess I have no choice but to tell you," he said as he stood up from his place and checked the wounds of the Prince. "The story of the poor hero who dearly love someone he shouldn't have."

* * *

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/n;**  okay  **Confession time.** I am scheduled to start radio and chemo by the end of this month for the regression of my illness bla bla..As i was looking at this story, there were few loyal readers and i love you guys much. so clearly, this may not be the overly popular fic that you would recommend and whathaveyou, but it was loved. I am still continuing this story. I've invested too much into this, love every twist laid out in my head, and the idea of a love blooming. their past lives unfolding etc. You guys just have to be patient with me. I will be confuse and irritated and heck, it's going to be hell again. But know that I am still here, I'll write this so long as I can._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Please leave reviews and whatnot to let me know someones still reading this! haha. reason is so that i can prioritize which fic I would update first etc._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Sorry for the vagueness**. i said on the previous update that i will give you guys Houyi's life, but that angle is taking a lot of research (mainly me sifting through chinese translated into japanese articles). So that had to be pushed back, sorry about that. I want to give this chapter so that i can give you guys a head's up on what's happening with le me. ^^_
> 
>  
> 
> _again, this story will continue. Give me your Aura everyone! -son goku battle pose-_


	16. Who are you, really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/n:** waaaah! It's been so long! I'm so sorry. Thank you everyone who were kind enough to support this story. I will say this again; this story is long and will continue. Please be patient with me ( i know you guys are patient, thanks so much!)_
> 
> _**Please read this:** This chapter -without a doubt- will bring many questions than answers. It's shorter than the rest of the updates i did. I'm sorry, i had to cut it here again. the next chapter is already WIP and in drafts. I just need the physical strength to finish it. forgive me for the mistakes here, I had no time to check my betas. (i wish you well latha and yui). I promise some of the questions will be answered in a few chapters succeeding this one. You just have to stick around for more, please and don't be mad and feel like rushing me. XD I don't do well with being rush these days. I often tell that to my therapist. lol_
> 
> _Thank you guys, really. I love reading your comments. It makes my shitty life happier!_
> 
> _Cheers! Rhye_

The day started with Shouyo and Tobio bickering like old married couples; both were late waking up that morning, since they spent the previous night talking—and again, arguing—about how and what did Shouyo did at the Kitsunes.

"Your Father would grind you," Shouyo commented under his breath just seconds after they decided to stop talking to each other for a while.

"It was your fault for being so stupid! You annoy me, you mushroom!" Tobio retaliated by yelling again. He was not having any of Shouyo's remarks unanswered.

"Mushroom. _Pik!"_ The familiars were already done with their meals and were waiting a few feet away. They - Tobio and Shouyo - were supposed to go the top of the mountain. The part of the village where the elders resides, and where the Tengus held their worship in the temple.

Shouyo was about to answer back when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Jirou-sama, it's Mitsu. May I enter?"

Her voice made Shouyo so nervous. It was unnatural of him to not be afraid of the non-humans that surrounds him, though Mitsu and a few elders were the exceptions. Somehow, her company isn't something he look forward to.

Tobio, on the other hand, was different. Just spending a brief time together with him and he's already so used to him, that he can argue back—pretense and manners be damned. Yet, for some reason, the sickly sweet voice Mitsu has made him shiver. It's as if her voice was laced with malice.

"You may," Tobio answered, honestly looking displeased by being addressed as 'Jirou'. He was getting used to his new name and was glad for it. The only ones who calls him by his real name were the Tengus who were adamant about separating him with the human Prince.

As she slid the paper door opened, her head was in a graceful bow. Shouyo tried his best not to look at her, but it was impossible. She was rather an enchanting creature: jet-black hair, white porcelain skin, red lips, thick lashes. The fingers that were dipped in a bow were slender and her skin that was exposed from her fairly modestly colored pale-pink kimono were indication that, she too, had a noble upbringing.

"Is there anything you need?" Tobio asked, allowing her to come inside the room which she did. As she closed the door behind her, she caught a glimpsed of the prince and summoned a smile that again, scared the human.

"Good morning to you both," she said as she sat in front of them, not wasting anytime and poured tea for them. "I heard you're late this morning for breakfast because of… some complications."

She was not shy on shooting a glance to Shouyo then continued, "I was wondering if you can accompany me today? I'm visiting the nursery; few eggs are supposed to hatch today."

"I can't. Already have something planned with Shouyo. There's somewhere we have to be," Tobio, then, very violently yanked the tea cup from Shouyo startling both his betrothed and the prince.

"To-Tobio-sa..ma?" Shouyo asked while said Tengu sniffed the cup and took a sip. The familiars who were busy preening also screeched in surprised.

"What are you doing?!" It was obvious that Mitsu was insulted for her face was red and her perfect manners collapsed as she raised her voice towards the Young General.

"You aren't supposed to drink anything that was not prepared by Ittetsu-san or Yamaguchi, and you aren't supposed to pour anyone drinks besides me. You're not a servant," though the Tengu was harsh implementing that she might've poisoned Shouyo, he also didn't forgot to remind her what she is.

Tobio's reason were pretty simple. He did not trust Mitsu.

He's good with his instinct; it has saved him a few times. Right now, his instinct was screaming Mitsu was suspicious, and her obviously fake smile towards Shouyo was the tell-tale sign of that.

Mitsu too, knew that Tobio did it for the prince, and she decided from that point to change her strategy.

Shouyo on the other hand felt another shooting pain on his chest. Was Tobio jealous because she had served him? It was no wonder, she is Tobio's wife-to-be after all, Shouyo convinced himself.

"You're right, forgive me Jirou-sama. It was rude of me to serve someone other than you and the Chief," she said as composed herself and bid them goodbye, all the while maintaining her smile towards the Prince.

When she was finally gone, Shouyo audibly sighed and set his utensils to the side. Of course, Tobio noticed and asked what was wrong. It was surprising that the Prince didn't finished his meal after all.

"It's… nothing."

They were silent after that, busy preparing for the walk up the temple. Tobio warned the Prince that it'll be hard for him to breathe up, for the air is thin. Though him staying up in the village prepared and condition his body in high altitude, it's better to be mentality ready as well. There's also the fact that they weren't supposed to fly up as it was against their rules to bring humans there; flying, carrying a human was definitely out of the question. However, Tobio can't leave Shouyo out of his sight for his trusted guards had duties that morning. The elders compromised by letting the human climb up using the stairs. The stairs usually reserved for the young ones and those whose wings were cut-off as penance for their crimes.

"Wear this," as they approached the first of the many and massive steps towards the temple up high, Tobio removed his long haori and wrapped it on the Prince shoulders. Though it was heavy, Shouyo was very thankful. It was cold and he already felt the sudden dropped of temperature seeing as they have to pass the fog and clouds to get up.

"Hm?"

Puzzled by the Prince's expression, Tobio asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just… this haori smells like you, I kinda feel sleepy."

"Are you saying I smell bad and it makes you faint or something?" Tobio got angry and was about to pull Shouyo's cheeks when the said Prince laughed a bit.

"Of course not. I'm just saying your scent makes me comfortable,"

That line sent shivers to Tobio and not the bad one. He felt his cheek burning and choked on his own cough a bit. The Prince—considering how much of an idiot he is—didn't even notice how flustered that line made the Tengu.

Tobio can't help but be annoyed for lots of reasons. Unable to identify his feelings for the Prince was one of them.

.

Minutes after they started climbing up, Tobio noticed that the Prince had no difficulty with the task. In fact, he'd occasionally looked around, commenting how beautiful it was up there. It amazed the Tengu as well, that the Prince was walking on the edge of a mountain and did not felt scared. So he decided to point it out.

"Hm? Well, I'm not scared because I'm with you."

Tobio paused to looked back at the Prince lagging a few steps behind him. He said it so naturally and casually that he felt embarrassed for the human.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Shouyo asked, utterly confused of the Tengu's unusual reaction. The said one was blushing a bit, clear for the redhead to see cause of the beautiful sunlight radiating them. Their surroundings emphasized how surreal everything was, including the Tengu whose wings exposed for him to marvel at.

"N-Nothing. Stupid," mutter Tobio and Shouyo grinned.

"So you can feel bashful too, huh?" The redhead finished that one with a chuckle and continued walking together with the grumbling General.

Not too far from them were Ichirou and Iwaizumi, laughing a bit as they saw the two. Ichirou - no matter how much he denies it - is very fond of his younger brother. They may not see eye-to-eye when it comes to ambition and how to run their village, but everything else was a different matter.

"Oi! Chibi-chan, Jirou-chan!" Ichirou called them out from the sky, and Shouyo was the first one to look up.

"Niisan!" Shouyo waved at the Tengus above and the said two nose-dived towards them and very swiftly opened their wings to halt their fall, causing rifts of air that choked Shouyo.

"You idiot!" Tobio ran towards Shouyo and patted the man's back. This time; however, it was Shouyo's turn to bloom rosy red. He was not used to the Tengu being _that_ close to him in front of others.

In fact, there was one point in Shouyo's life that he accepted that he was the type of person who is naturally friendly towards others, yet his position clearly made the boundary between him and everyone else, distancing them towards him.

It's also true that Shouyo started to recognize his feelings towards the Tengu that caused all of this disturbances in his, somewhat, carefree life. Though part of him felt the pain whenever his mind drift to the possibility that Tobio was only treating him the way he does because of the feather dangling around his neck. It was a sad and pessimistic way to rationalize things. No man in their right mind would think that the powerful being would fall in-love with a shrimpy thing like himself.

Thinking like so made him a sad and it was Ichirou who noticed him.

"Cheer-up. We're headed up, it's gonna be messy. Keep your energy, 'kay?" he said as he teasingly rubbed the man's arm. More like, he did it to upset his baby brother. He was successful for Tobio gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Thank you," was all Shouyo could say. He knew the elders are a bit hostile towards him in the past and this time was no exception. Because of him, Tobio had to be a 'mere' guard. He can't helped but feel all sorts of guilt towards the fact that they did not like how the Crown Prince endangered everyone's lives. Though it was not proven that his brother did it, at the same time, it wasn't disproved either. For the meantime, all he can do is assumed responsibility.

It took the party a few minutes to reach up. They were greeted by a massive wooden gate, guarded with four adult Tengus - two each side. They were holding their spears in a dignified manner, complete with their Priest garments and their long-nosed Tengu masks. As soon as they saw Ichirou in front of them together with Iwaizumi, they step aside to open the door. As expected, it created a large sound echoing throughout the foggy mountain, enough to disturb the animals—birds and small creatures—to flee away from them.

After the two have passed by, Tobio walked passed as well only to be halted when he heard Shouyo behind, panicking as usual and letting out incoherent noises.

"What's the meaning of this?" Ichirou asked. Not at all hiding the fact that he felt insulted.

"We cannot let the human inside."

"Shouyo is Jirou's guest, as well as mine. We already received permission to let him enter. Are the elders so senile they forgot to mention that?" Ichirou started barking orders at the nearby guards who approached them. It seems his men were waiting on them to start the worship.

"It's alright. Let the human enter." It was the Chief who acted and pacify the situation, clasping Ichirou's shoulder, seemingly telling him to not make a scene.

Tobio also understood the situation and gave a bow, "Thank you, kind Chief." He said as he ushered Shouyo inside.

Though the Prince held himself in a graceful manner, it was evident that he was hurt in the process. It was obvious that him being held by the gate was a deliberate attempt to humiliate him. Not so far from where they were, a few mocking glare were sent his way.

He drew an audible breathe before he tried to step one foot inside the sanctum, only to be pushed back by a magnificent force knocking him out of the way. It was Iwaizumi—who was near the guards, poised and ready to strike anyone who would still try to hurt Shouyo—that caught the redhead by his waist. The Prince's head was inch away from hitting the hard-stone stair.

"Tha-That was close!" Iwaizumi exhaled and asked if the Prince was alright, which he answered in a confused nod as Iwaizumi helped him straighten himself up.

"Nice save, Iwa-chan!"

The Chief looked at Ichirou and cleared his throat, as if reprimanding him that he was being casual in front of the elders. He then spoke to the Prince, "Hinata. Where did you get that hair ornament of yours?" Asked the Chief, looking similarly shocked as everyone else.

"It was… My brother gave it to me. I never remove it, only when I bathe in oils that might damage it. Wh-Why?" Shouyo started panicking, for the commotion created made murmurs louder than before. Tobio—after the initial shock that he was not the one who saved the Prince—walked towards Shouyo and tried to calm him down by checking if he had any injuries.

"I think it's some sort of talisman. I guess it's common for royalties to have such items be passed down from generations," Ichirou, very nonchalantly, spoke his opinion, that the Tengus who started acting strangely aggressive towards the Prince, all agreed by the notion.

"I guess that's true,"

"There are merchants that visits the palace all the time,"

"He's a Prince. It's pretty obvious there are human Priests who gives royalties such items."

"Shouyo," Tobio sighed and patted the man's shoulder. "It's best if you remove that before you enter. We'll return it back to you right after this."

The reassurance the General gave the Prince was comforting that Shouyo agreed immediately. After he removed the hair ornament, he pulled a thin silk on the pouch of his sleeve and wrapped it up with great care. Tobio then saw one of his men nearby and instruct him to hang onto the said item outside the gate.

After the incident was settled, the Tengus that surrounded them made way, not without making a fuss. Some very openly made faces as the Prince walked by. Even though Ichirou and Tobio were in front of them, that didn't stopped some elders to make mean comments about how special the Prince was being treated.

It's not something new, Shouyo told himself. He was often bullied in the palace and so he had to deal with these types on a regular basis. Sure, he was offended and probably rattled, but it's not something he had to be depressed over. One thing good about him is that he has an unlimited supply of optimism.

"Sit," his internal battle was stopped short when Tobio asked him to sit down. They were inside a very silent and open temple. It has a roof and pillars but that was about it. No walls can be seen as the temple itself was heavily base on humility towards nature; surrounded by trees and howling winds, the place where they were is peaceful. No wonder there were no humans allowed to step inside, Shouyo thought. It was, in every way, otherworldly.

In front of them was a small pedestal where there seemed to have place their Deity's item. Naturally, Shouyo's eyes kept looking left and right, in awe with his surroundings.

Just behind the altar was a cliff – one look and you can see that it's not something ordinary human can scale. They were high enough that he saw clouds forming so close to touch. The trees behind them were massive; their age evident just by looking.

There were, at least, fifty adult tengus and a few young ones around his age, all of which wings were exposed. Shouyo was sitting behind so as not to bother them, which was perfect since he was out of everyone's eyes.

Some of the Tengus started chanting with the head Priest and performed their rituals, all the while Shouyo feeling moved about how beautiful it was. Their voices was background by the falls and wind howls and everything looked like he was at _the entrance of the heaven itself._

In front sat Tobio with the rest of his family. Even though it was very biased of him to say so, he truly can't helped but love the fact that out of everyone in the village—the young and old—Tobio's wings are the biggest, and widest he'd seen. No wonder Yamaguchi was gushing about the fact that Tobio is their best flier. It was not surprise at all.

He liked this kind of peace. He's a noisy and a people's person, true. Still, this kind of harmony and calmness was some sort of solace.

Lost in his own time, Shouyo felt unbearably sleepy, fighting the nods that were knocking him out. Before he realized that this was not the usual sleep-drowsiness, he saw himself approaching the hard floor and felt his head banged on it.

* * *

.

There was a commotion behind and instinctively, Tobio stood up, only to see Shouyo knocked-out behind.

He disrupted everyone else and flew towards where the Prince was, slapping the pale-faced Prince slightly, trying to wake him up.

"He might be air-deprived. Best to take him back." Ichirou commented, preparing some of his men to accompany Tobio.

_"Ah, ah. See that? He interrupted a sacred ritual. How rude!"_

_"He shouldn't been here! Even the Gods did not approve him to get the blessings!"_

_"Shame! We cannot allow this human to mock us further!"_

Tobio then princess carried the Prince and looked back at those who couldn't keep their opinions to themselves. Ichirou stood by his brother's side, same goes with Iwaizumi, looking serious as well.

Tobio then chuckled and dipped his face near the Prince's cheek; his nose touching Shouyo's nose for a brief second, earning gasped and more outrage. He then looked back at the elders with eyes red as blood, indication that he was ready for battle. His hair grew a few inches and wings extended and ready.

It was bone-chilling and fear inducing, especially for the young kids that are Priest-in-Training.

"As I said before - anyone who touches Shouyo and wish to harm him can count on me… I will send you to the afterlife."

Before anyone could even begin to retaliate, Shouyo spoke, while reaching Tobio's face.

_"At last, we meet, my beloved..."_

Everyone fell silent, including Tobio, whose rage calmed down in an instant. It wasn't enough that Shouyo's body remained limp and lifeless, after that. No. He also spoke using an ancient language. A language no humans, youkais, 'mythical beings' and the likes could possibly know and understand unless you're allowed to.

The language used by those special beings whenever they feel like talking to lower beings and their subjects. The language only gods can use.


	17. Admitting to oneself can be annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**a;n/** apologies for the delay! I am doing well but too sick/tired to write. Please enjoy this chapter and thank you for the support even though i suck as a writer! I appreciate every single one of you! so sorry if i can't reply one by one. my net is very limited!_
> 
>  
> 
> _**chapter warnings** ; not beta read. I am sorry, I can't bother my betas for now. please forgive the mistakes, ROMANCE! well, just a sliver of romance. lol, we're welcoming new characters too.. short chapter compared to previous._
> 
>  
> 
> _anyways, please leave a comment if you like! it'll help me a lot!_
> 
>  
> 
> _-rhye_
> 
> * * *
> 
> __  
> **.**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> __

 

" _At last, we meet, my beloved…"_

Tobio froze; he looked left and right for some answers to his unspoken questions.

"Jirou-chan, get Chibi-chan out of here," Ichirou butted in before the elders could react. Tobio was also swift to decide and carried the Prince princess style, running swiftly as he could.

"Where to?" Surprised to see Tsukishima Kei by his side, up and about, Tobio nodded and motioned him to gather everyone on their team to make sure they got out safely.

"Maybe _that_ place, make sure you make a diversion," the Young General instructed and Kei swiftly moved to his right side to shield the two from the running crowd.

Though it was unclear what just happened, one thing was for sure about the general mood – most were unhappy.

If it's true that the Prince was a heavenly being, then that was a bad omen.

A deity taking human form - without any memory of his past - could mean banishment from heaven or relinquishing their titles—and that's never good. Of course, the old-fashioned member of their council and the other older Tengus around were initially shocked, but openly expresses their wish to remove the 'human' away from their sacred grounds.

Through the years they've been guardians of the mountains, their temples and village have been a safe haven and a place of peace. As a prime example, females were not allowed on top of the mountain where little tengu monks does their studies. Life from mundane world were not introduce to them till the age of combat – around 10 – and by this time, they've already controlled their greed and needs. Already an independent member of their society.

Even at the age of marriage, starting from 15 onwards, the male Tengus does not expresses lust or other worldly needs like most humans do. Because of this, Tobio's actions – mostly his obvious affection towards the human prince – was frowned upon, thus strengthening Ichirou's position as the next Head of the Clan, regrettably.

It's not important to Tobio, though. What's more important for him is the fact that he needed to secure Shouyo and he needs answers right away. He is powerful, true. But he cannot be besides the human every single second of their lives. A mere fraction of inattentiveness could cause the man's life. And if by chance the council decided to hunt the human down, then there's not much Tobio can do. He'll have to hurt his family and close to him if they sided against them. Who know till when he's going to last if so?

A strong gust of wind startled Tobio easily, "Look sharp," Iwaizumi said to the Young General as the Tengu flew in front asking Tobio to catch up. Iwaizumi caught Tobio's troubled heart so he lead the way, as expected of a calm mind like him.

Tobio was quick to react after that, opening his, as usual, very grand wings. Spectators – namely guards that cannot leave their posts – were in awed of how marvelous Tobio's wings are. It was always something they've talked about during dinners and informal gatherings. Something about him being blessed by their patron Gods that it's as if there were some sort of biased.

His take-off was so strong and impressive that the little ones near them was knocked over. The wind was so strong that the tengu trying to catch up could not move an inch. Indeed, Tobio was really blessed.

Firmly, Tobio secured Shouyo while they flew, pressed close to his chest. Kei, Yamaguchi and the rest of Tobio's support were flying behind him. They wanted to be in front but they just could not keep up with their fastest and best flyer.

"Err, Tobio-sama, please don't move too fast! Shouyo-sama might have difficulty breathing here!" Yamaguchi yelled mid-air, trying to slow down their pace for his friend Kei as well. He just recovered and would need time to readjust before exerting himself. A reopened wound right now would mean certain death.

"What?!" Angry, Tobio yelled back, but did not slow down.

It was Iwaizumi that was flying not too far from him, scouting in-front, that stopped abruptly and caught Tobio's attention. The said General was about to switch to battle mode, when Iwaizumi signaled Kei to fly with him below, "Wait for us here," he instructed Tobio and the latter listened.

"Iwaizumi-san is so cool," Yamaguchi commented, floating next to the General that was turning to look more in his natural form; hair growing longer by the minute and his deep-blue eyes turning redder.

"What's taking too long?" Irritated, Tobio asked one of his soldiers to go down and follow the two advance party. They were pretty high up and the air was thin for humans and that was Tobio's main concern, not to mention the wings that were flapping to maintain their flight, creating violent gusts of winds.

"Don't be impatient, Jirou-chan."

Tobio was about to rebuke his older-brother that followed them, but was stopped by a familiar hair ornament that Ichirou gave him.

"I think it's best to let Chibi wear it,"

It's not as if Tobio was really ignorant about it; he already felt something was up with the ornament the first time he saw the man, but it was not enough to cause him alarm. It's normal for royalties to have one or two to ward off evil and that was not something to lose sleep with.

Tobio agreed and pinned it back to the hair of the still limp Shouyo.

It was hard to Tobio to see him like this, pale and not moving.

"Cry like you used to. Shout and make a scene, I beg you," he whispered tenderly towards the man that everyone saw. It was Ichirou who sighed loudly and placed his hand towards his hips.

"You got serious, stupid brother,"

"We're clear!"

Before Tobio could answer, Iwaizumi called them down and they simultaneously descended towards the great clearing.

There it was, the great _Thousand Year Sakura,_ standing proud with all of its leaves blooming to greet them.

It was not accessible for all of the Tengus, thus preventing the lower ranks to even enter near it. Guards were all over the place that Iwaizumi had to 'made them leave in a nice way'.

Because of difficulty of the place, they let Tobio land last, gawking on how gracefully the Young General closed his wings and land one foot after the other. Still in his arms was Shouyo, showing change in color as they were under the covers of the magnificent tree.

"Here's what you need to know, Jirou-chan… Are you listening?" Ichirou asked as he saw his young brother fussing about how his soldiers did not brought water and other stuff.

"Tobio-sama, please listen first..." Kei adjusted his hakama and long sword that was loosely fasten to it.

"What?" Tobio snatched the bamboo water container from one of his soldiers as he sat under the tree with Shouyo resting on his chest, while he carefully let the man sat on his lap.

Tobio did not care. Their eyes on them be damned.

"Seriously, this has gotten so weird." Iwaizumi commented without holding back. He knew the brothers whole his life and this was the first time Jirou took care of another being besides himself.

A 'mere human' at that. Someone Jirou deeply despised.

"We do not have something that could help Chibi around the village. And even if we do, I don't think the old-farts would really allow us to have it on our hands. I guess it'll be hard for you two to come back to the village. I think…" Ichirou paused and searched how he will word what he's about to say without sounding aggressive. His brother was already in full battle mode, smelling so feral that they might break-out to full on death match anytime if he made Tobio mad.

"...Father might push through with your marriage when you come back. I guess you being so… well, in-love with Shouyo was a threat for everyone." Ichirou made his words simple.

It was unmissable how Tobio felt for the little ball of sunshine and glossing it over would be redundant.

Everyone, including the unsuspecting soldiers from Tobio's squad looked at Tobio and the human with curiosity laced with tension. They were waiting if the General would berserk and be offended at the remark the older one said.

To their surprise, Tobio's face soften and slowly brought his lips close to the human's forehead. Though it was clear that Tobio gave the man a chaste kiss, they did not see it for his hair blocked their view. Jirou's natural form was with longer hair and nails, and reddish eyes. It was scary for most of them, and seeing him being like this so openly was a revelation. Who knew he could be like this for anyone? The ever indifferent Tobio.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

After the act, Tobio, as if not caring what they'll say brushed a rouge hair off the human's face.

"I guess so," he murmured.

After a few seconds of silence,"That's gross," Kei said.

"Want me to kill you, lanky bastard?" the red eyes swiftly turned blue again, accompanied with red cheeks.

* * *

 

"Hgnnn..."

"Shouyo? Are you okay?"

"My…. Legs..."

"Your legs? What about it? What's happening?" the voiced calling him sounded too alarmed that Shouyo forced himself to sit.

"My legs… fell.. asleep," he groaned.

"IDIOT! Don't scare me like that! Thought something really happened to you," Tobio breathe a sigh of relief and patted Shouyo's knees that was folded towards the man's chest.

"Here, stretch it out." Tobio said while he gently helped the man.

Confused, Shouyo let the Tengu do as he pleased while he looked around. "Where are we?" the human asked, feeling the soft garment he was sitting on.

"You don't remember anything?" Tobio asked, studying Shouyo's face while he massage the man's legs. His swords we're not far from him – both his short and long ones – something Tobio has not done for a while now. Shouyo felt a bit panicked.

"I..." he paused to gulp his saliva. There was something different about the Tengu. If his eyes we're not playing tricks on him, Tobio looked a bit ... gentler.

"I remember me on the temple, watching the ceremony, then my head and chest hurts," Shouyo clasped his left hand with the right to stop the shuddering, "-then everything went black."

"You lost consciousness," Tobio stated and asked, "How're you feelin' now?" he scooted farther from the Prince and folded his knees as well. He cleverly covered his mouth with his forearm while he leaned his head on his knee. If Shouyo was right, he swore he saw the Tengu acting like he has done something he should be embarrassed off.

"What's wrong with you? You're acting weird. Did something happened with the village? Are they mad at me?" Shouyo suddenly realized, thus starting to feel scared to come back. He lifted his head and saw the sun was just high enough, some time around noon. Just how many hours has he been sleeping, Shouyo wondered.

He heard from Ittetsu about the Sakura tree that blooms at the heart of the mountain. No normal human beings can come near it for the place surrounding it was filled with malicious miasma and lower youkais that wanted to feast on the souls of those attracted by the energy of the tree. It is said that the tree blooms throughout the year, as representation of the Tengu Chief's health. There were another things the friendly aide was saying, but for some reason, Shouyo was occupied with other things.

"It's beautiful," Shouyo said, he placed a hand at the trunk of the tree. A soft breeze blew by making Shouyo close his eyes and stretch his arms out as if to welcome it as it embrace his skin.

"Yeah, it is." Tobio commented, looking straight at the reddish-orange hair of the Prince.

Shouyo was about to say something, but was grandly interuptted by his stomach loudly protesting.

"Ah," he scratched his face, "I guess I'm already hungry," he said with blush on his face while he sat down.

"Here," Tobio said as he gave the man a basket full of meatbuns. "I asked Yamaguchi to fetch this back at the village. Eat up, there's somewhere we have to be after lunch."

"Oh? Okay. Thank you," Shouyo was obviously happy. It was his favorite among the food that was being served to him in the village. "How about Tobio-sama? Aren't you eating?" Shouyo tilted his head and scooted closer to the Tengu. He was glad that the meatbun was still warm and smiled because of that.

Slightly bashful and conscious about what he has done just a few hours ago, Tobio tried to move away, looking at the distance because he knew his soldiers – Captain Tsukishima Kei mostly – were not far from they were and guarding them. Definitely amused by his actions.

Though he has not said it aloud, it was clear that Tobio was regardful of his feelings towards the little human.

"Damn, stupid brother." Tobio said aloud while he hugged his sword in an awkward way. He wished he was not aware of such annoying feeling. Before Ichirou worded it, he just thought nothing of the tightening of his chest, his unexplained need to be with the human every single time, his need to be besides him come night time, his unexplained feeling waking up besides the redhead, his trembling hands as he tries to hug the man for warmth whenever Shouyo felt cold... his anger towards anyone who wish to harm the prince, the joy he felt when his lips landed on the warm skin, him scared of hurting the frail human because of his strength.

No. It was a lie that he thought nothing of it.

It consumed Tobio. Whenever he opened his mouth, Shouyo's name would be mentioned. A flower would remind him of the man, a tasty meal, a beautiful sunset.

"How annoying," Tobio said as the knots inside his stomach punished him like a sinner. Shouyo just filled his mouth and ate like a squirrel.

"What?" Shouyo asked, stuffing himself. Tobio almost reached out and pinch those cheeks of the redhead.

"I did not say you're cute!" Tobio shouted while he looked at the man and Shouyo looked back bemused.

"Pfft..." a snort in the not so distant was heard.

 

> * * *

 

"Kenma! Come here a second," Kuroo knocked on the door and disrupted Kenma while he was reading.

Annoyed, Kenma peeked from the side of the massive book that he was still holding near his face, "What?" he asked. Kuroo being cheerful was never a good thing.

"Look who came to visit us!"

"Kenma- _dono_!" the creatures said at the same time.

"Eh?" even though Kenma was supposed to have the highest sensing ability among them, being surprised that the familiars of his 'human friend' came.

"You're lacking training, Kenma-san..." Lev not so far from them, commented. Since they share a common room during break time from duties, Lev often hang-out with the two.

"Lev, shut-up." Kenma grunted and stood up, leaving his book behind.

"They have a letter," Kuroo mentioned and gave the letter to Kenma.

"Can we eat that red fruit from before, please? _Pik!_ " Sho-chan cheerfully perched on top of Kuroo's head while the other one was on the Kitsune's shoulder.

"Sure, don't get lost." Kuroo was the one who gave them permission since he was sure the two won't be harmed inside their compound. In fact, the young kitsunes took a liking to the two and as proof, some already gathered besides them, chasing the two cheerfully.

The two kept walking till they reached the bridge where Shouyo and Kenma once stood to chat. Kenma opened the letter and Kuroo waited patiently by his side, looking at the two familiars in the distant.

"We have a problem, Kuroo." Kenma gave the letter to Kuroo and the former rested his chin on his wrist, looking at his reflection at the pond.

"It's happening, huh..." Kuroo said as he continued to read.

"Hmmm," Kenma hummed as a reply.

"Geh! They want us to escort them to that underwater temple? You gotta be kiddin' me, oi!" Kuroo smacked the letter to the ground and Kenma stared at him before he cowered and picked it up and carefully uncrumple it. "I'm sorry," he pleaded Kenma while the Kitsune Priest stared at the letter addressed at him.

"I'm really sorry!" Kuroo desperately straightened it up and folded it how it was before he gave it back to Kenma.

After a few minutes of silence, Kuroo could not contain himself again and groaned.

"So let me get this straight, that arrogant Tengu general wanted us to escort them to _Ryukyu Island,_ to that underwater temple?!" he asked Kenma.

"Uhn," Kenma nodded.

"There?!" Kuroo scratched his head.

Kenma sighed as an answer. Kuroo was starting to get on his nerves.

"But the _Snakes_ are there! You know, _that_ snake is there! That's their territory!" Kuroo lamented loudly that the ever curious Lev butted in.

"Who are they? That Daishou-san that you have been fighting for a long time?" Lev was slightly skipping towards them that visibly annoyed his two elders.

"Where the hell did you got this info, huh? Maybe I should cut you now, annoying bastard." Kuroo threatened and Kenma massaged his temples, already sporting a headache.

After a few bickering and some kitsune gathering around them, Kuroo sighed a long-suffering one.

It's not as if he'll allow Kenma to go by himself, so he has no choice but to let a small party come with them. The Chief would not say no to Kenma for Kenma knows the risk more than anyone else. And when it comes to Kenma, whatever he wants, Kuroo does. Kenma is pretty simple and does not want a lot of things, so saying no would leave a bad after taste to Kuroo. They'll live a couple of hundred years and Kenma sure knows how to hold a grudge.

As they have assembled later that evening, Kuroo reminded his small party – consist of two Priests: Kenma and Kai, Yaku the healer, their fighter: Yamamoto, Fukunaga and Inuoka – to be very careful for the snakes are known for their cunning.

"Aside from the fact that they serve one of the _Seven Lucky Gods; Benzaiten_ , their leader is…" Kuroo took a deep breath, tugged the string of his short hakama tighter, fasten his knives on his chest, checked his sword and resheated it-and sighed for the umpteenth time.

"...He is absolutely filthy, so yeah.. Just a heads up."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
> _a/n;_  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _**Benzaiten** (弁才天, 弁財天) is a Japanese Buddhist goddess, who originated from the Hindu goddess Saraswati. Worship of Benzaiten arrived in Japan during the 6th through 8th centuries, mainly via the Chinese translations of the Sutra of Golden Light, which has a section devoted to her. She is also mentioned in the Lotus Sutra and often depicted holding a biwa, a traditional Japanese lute, just as Saraswati holds a veena. Benzaiten is a syncretic entity with both a Buddhist and a Shinto side._
> 
>  
> 
> _Elaboration for this would come next chapter._
> 
>  
> 
> _So anyway, yay… we welcome new characters.. XD welcome Nohebis!_
> 
>  
> 
> _also, those who live near Hamamatsu, come June second week, I'm headed to otaku haven, akihabara this june 18-19. if you want to come with me and my partner, leave me a message. we have room for one person via car. first come first serve I guess? so yeah.._
> 
>  
> 
> _thank you everyone. as promise, my fics would still continue. nothing is gonna get dropped. ^^ thanks for the support_


	18. Brothers: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A/n; Apologies for the delays. ugh. super rough, so please look past the mistakes and enjoy!_
> 
>  
> 
> _PS: like I said before, there will be no shortcuts for this fiction, so every POV would be covered. ^^ sorry if this chapter might seemed boring for most, but this is necessary._
> 
> * * *

"So how are things with your brother? That child has been away for a while; I bet he's just out carousing with that noble he escorted. _Peh_!"

"Shouyo is doing his best for us, your Highness. Rest assured, he would not do anything to embarrass you." The elegant Crown Prince answered back.

"He better!" The older man snorted and asked a servant to serve more liquor. The selection given to them was not the Lord of the Palace's liking.

After they had continued to discuss things at their usual pace, the Crow Prince bid the Emperor good night and told him he'll retire back to his chamber. However, what he usually does was read extensively and research things about the Tengu that had held his brother 'hostage'.

"Still up?" A knock on the door was followed by the query and the Crown Prince look behind; his mouth turned up into a smile as he saw his consort carried a tray of snacks for him. Saeko has always been one of the people he trust, and was happy she's always behind him, comforting him like so.

"Still no news, I see..." Saeko commented, seeing the desperate amount of scrolls lying on top of the Prince's table. Aside from his usual work—which is running the whole Palace himself, for the Emperor is an incompetent fool—he still quietly looks for clues to free his brother from the said 'contract' with the Tengu. What he learned from the Owls are rather useless info. He was not about to lose his brother for such ridiculous 'prophecy'.

Saeko saw the Prince's despair.

"I heard from my brother that you sent them two people to help them heal quicker. Where'd those people come from? Some say the other one was obviously not from here for he had streaks of silver on his hair but – they say he said he's not old." Saeko noted as she poured tea while she sat in front of the Prince.

"Yeah, foreign. Like that, yes." The Prince answered nonchalantly.

"I won't be long, your Majesty. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything you need?" Sensing she'd be in the way instead of helping, Saeko decided it's best to turn in for the night.

"Nothing. Thank you for being so thoughtful. I'll walk you back to your palace."

Happy, Saeko accepted the offer.

The guards behind followed the couple as the two leisurely walked around. Saeko was heard laughing and the Crown Prince smiling too. It has been a heavy month for them, and this type of breather was very much welcomed.

Not so far away were Sawamura and Sugawara, done with their duties for the day and was about to get a late supper.

Of course they're happy that the Prince took some time to walk the Princess back to her quarters. He deserve to relax a bit; he was not getting enough sleep and would always yell at them. Frustration doesn't even begin to cover their general mood.

"Hey, you." Sugawara called one of the parade guards and the man quickly came.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Run forward and announce to the maids-in-wait that the Prince might spent the night at Princess Saeko's quarters. Be prepared."

"Yes, sir!" With a blush, the young guard hastened.

"Are you okay with that? Didn't the healer told us that he should take it easy?" Sawamura asked, a little embarrassed that Sugawara easily managed the household affairs, even something the Court Ladies should do.

"It's fine. Some times we need these type of relaxation." Sugawara smiled and turned around, already hungry and headed to eat something.

.

.

It was the middle of the night when the Crown Prince got up from the futon and fixed his robe. His wife besides him rolled to her side and breathed softly, already in deep sleep. The Prince chuckled at how she's a messy sleeper, tugging the covers and all, and kicking him often.

This was his first time, since his injury, to slept besides her again. He felt bad that he had neglected his husband duties towards her - his only consort. Though he was glad that Saeko was the kind of person to not ask many things and understands that the Prince, no, the _Emperor_ like him had many things he cannot say even in front of his consort. It was a lonely road up ahead, and some things are better kept inside a tough heart.

"Can't sleep?"

The Crown Prince looked behind as saw Saeko propping her head using her wrist and elbow, a smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Woke up, actually." He turned around to cover his consort's shoulder and patted her like a child—which she likes a lot—before chuckling softly. "I remember when we were kids, Shouyo's always been a bit, well… different."

Saeko snorted and excused herself—as if her husband doesn't know how she laughs—asking the Prince what prompt his reminiscing.

"Hm. It's hard to say. Maybe I'm just missing him. He's _my_ brother after all."

* * *

 

Blessed by the heavens, as the supporters so subtly called him, the Crown Prince was wise beyond his years. People would think he's a reincarnate of _Ji Mu_ himself. He studied arts, literature, combat, manners, poems, etiquette and administration – followers highly doubt he's the son of the known foolish Emperor.

There were few people who actually knew the Prince, for he was always secluded unlike Princes and Nobles around his age. For someone like him who were destined to held traditions and ceremonies, he was sort of anti-social, looking at everyone in distance. Some speculated he was raised that way by a certain someone, to protect him from his brothers and sisters vying for his spot.

His own Mother, the Queen Consort, perished when he was four years old. During that time, he was still somewhat approachable, albeit cautious around people. Suspicious of her untimely death, at the age of five, the Prince challenged his own Father to open up an investigation regarding her demise.

It was looked down upon, frankly. A child like him was no more than conversational starter during useless gatherings, or someone to flaunt over other nobles. For a Prince such as him to call the Ministers and even the Emperor himself 'incompetent tax wasters', many wished to take him out of the picture.

One of them was his own father.

It was not new news that some of the nobles would rather kill their own offspring when their own position was in question. Stories of olden times—even from foreign mythologies brought by sneaking merchant from other seas—had similar scenarios as well. Unfortunately for the Emperor, the Crown Prince's late mother, was a smart woman. She imparted knowledge at the young boy, that he was trained to be witted from the time he could speak.

Royal Families from their time were, in fact, used as decorations. Mainly, the Shogunate and Emperor struggle for power exhausted everyone's resources—most likely resources the rich were willing to spend—and came up with the idea that the country should be ruled by two power.

This was favorable for the current Emperor, for he'd rather spend his time protected, having his money and land all for himself, and leave the annoying matters for the Shogunate and everyone under him.

Given the freedom, their country remained the same. While this was good for some, those who were like the Crown Prince thought it was not a good sign. A Country existing hundreds of years without improvement is not a successful one, and the fact that the Queen herself—an intelligent woman—was forced to take the sidelines and asked not to speak out of turn, was killed so easily looms impending doom over them.

Her death meant no one can protect the Crown Prince from other consorts and concubine trying to kill him so their own child can ascend to the throne.

One Minister in particular was placed in behalf of the Queen to look after the said boy. He witness how, a small child such as him, grabbed every opportunity to talk to Ministers and Advisers, seeking their approval of him.

He was small. He was powerless—or so they thought.

Conducting the investigation with the help of the few of the trusted people the late Queen endorsed to the child, they've came up with the conclusion that indeed, it was the Emperor who decided to poison his wife.

She was the dividing factor in their Courts. Her cunning was dangerous to men and a threat to all. Usually, consorts' only responsibility is to provide comfort for the Emperor and give birth to heirs. In her case, she was born from a respected family; daughter of the former Minister of War and Military affairs and her mother was a Princess from a distant family. She was chosen as the Queen consort to add prestige to the disappointing image of the Emperor.

Though expected to be meek, she proved everyone wrong when she single-handedly brought down corruption in distribution of crops and tax collections to farmers.

Of course in front of other people, the Emperor was proud and pleased that his wife looked after the land and the best interest of the farmers and ordinary citizen. Though behind her back, she was treated as a nuisance and someone they had to eliminate.

Why?

Because the Emperor himself benefited from said corruption.

Upon learning this, the Crown Prince made a gamble towards the Emperor. If the Emperor wanted to remain his image safe from everyone and keep his head intact, then he should do what the young Crown Prince would say: officially proclaim the child as his heir to the throne, other Princes from his concubines should be sent outside the palace and would later govern the provinces once the Crown Prince ascend to the throne, surrender those men who worked under him and conspired to kill the Queen and give them death, give him the freedom to choose who'll serve him and give him official work regardless of his age. Of course he'd rather let his old man give his title already, but he's a child. No matter how smart he is, they would not accept a very young Emperor like him.

At six, the Crown Prince handled internal affairs and brought changes to how the Palace's had run over the course of decades. It was no wonder that at his age, he'd learned how to be aggressive and impartial towards those who wished to seek favors towards the Royal Family. Soon after, the Crown Prince was called 'Small Giant'. A terrifying one at that.

By then his relationship with the Emperor had been rocky: perfect on outside appearance, but clashes soon as the curtains where down.

He did not care. The Crown Prince is a relatively calm person, it was borderline scary at times. Like possessed of divine entity.

A year after his official duties started, the Prince improved their Military affairs with the Shogunate. The Royal family was actually regarded well by the Shogun because the child was a prodigy. Of course, skirmishes and battles aside, the Prince was a good tactician, learned from his mother at a young age and flourished by his extensive reading. There were many instances the Shogun was laughed at during meetings whenever he brought the child with him, but was immediately shut down when the child started to speak.

It was a pity, the Shogun thought; Crown Prince'll make a great Military Leader and even conqueror if it was part of the child's ambition.

.

.

At the request of the Shogun, a hunting party was held yearly to show-off their skills. Of course, the Crown Prince was invited as well, him in full glory, riding his handsome horse, surrounded by his retainers.

It was not surprising to see a Royalty wearing such wonderful _Karisôzoku sugata,_ but it was surprising to see a young Prince wearing it with his own _Yumi_ and katana with him. His falcon—that was perfectly perched in his arm—aside, his garment and other equipment must've weigh a lot.

The hunting party usually last three days, depending on the weather. To show-off everyone's skills, nobles from different families spend fortunes into their garments, that even their falcons are adorned with different types of gems. Their Yumi and Ya were also coated with gold fabrics, or other expensive design to exhibit their wealth. The Crown Prince thought it was rather foolish, but he let it go. Sometimes adults needed to act like proud peacocks, or so he read in books.

"Are you ready?" The Shogun asked the young Prince and he was answered with a satisfied smirk.

Everyone who were near thought the Prince was too proud and arrogant for himself. They've all decided to test whether the one the Shogun favors would be worthy. Anyway, he was just a small child. What could he possibly prove at his age?

That's when they were shocked. The Prince commanded his beast to fly forward and rode his horse with ease. It was really surprising because he was a short child – shorter than most seven year old boys. Still, his nobility wasn't for show. He spearheaded the hunting party and rode in front, just behind their designated guards.

No less than an hour, the Prince and Shogun competed with their game, the Shogun winning just two dead prey ahead on the Prince.

"Congratulations, sire."

"You brat." The Shogun laughed. It was obvious that the prodigy held back. There's also elegance in losing on purpose, the Shogun supposed.

During the hunt, very dissatisfied people left the side of the young Prince for he kicked them off. It was obvious that the nobles were trying to build a connection towards the Shogun and Emperor through him. And them talking to him as if he was a child—which he was, but that was beside the point—irritated him. Though varied expression were rarely seen in his face, the Prince was often thought to be somewhat temperamental.

"Prince, I heard there's big birds lurking around the western part of the forest. Want to go check?" A noble from the Yachi family asked him, right after those people he ignored left.

He trusted this family, for he rather like the head of them. A negative thinker, yet efficient manager of the archives.

"Sure." The Prince then released his falcon to said direction and moved on foot. Him and two guards treaded the area and was not surprise to see it was almost unspoiled by humans. Their surroundings were filled with poisonous mushrooms, insects they've never seen before and large root trees.

"I wonder how far we've been walking. Feels like we're far from the cavalcade's behind us." One of the guard expressed his concern.

" _Sigh._ Alright, we'll stay in that clearing till someone finds us. We tied our horses outside the forest so someone'll find us for sure." The Prince then whistled so his falcon can come down. It was odd that he can't hear his bird for a while.

He called the animal again, but there was no reaction, furthermore, one of the guards started to breathe heavier and collapsed on the floor dramatically.

"You alright?" The Prince asked, though his sword was already unsheathed. Of course, no matter how much one is gifted and blessed, he's still a child. He lacked the experience needed to be battle-hardened. For that, he can't help but admit to himself that he made a mistake; he shouldn't have trusted the man rather easily.

"I think… I'm poisoned."

True to what the guard had said, he raised his leg to show the swelling. He must've been bit by an insect. While the other guard rushed to aid the fallen one, the Prince heard a screech and turned around to witness his falcon fell towards its death.

"What? Who! Who's there?" Although ideally, a Yumi would be best choice of weapon so he can fight in distance, he choose the sword to depend himself. Yumi had to be pulled at a certain length and his short arms weren't suited for the weapon in a swift battle if he's on defensive mode. Though it was often used for hunting, he only use it for said occasion.

With a thud, the Prince heard the healthy guard dropped to his knees and when he turned around, he saw the man spat enormous amount of blood.

Before he could think, the Prince ran towards where they entered, him not even looking back. What was happening? Who was attacking them? Why did he agreed to enter such dangerous place? Was it his father's men?

He was crying. Of course he was. He was scared for his life.

When he realized that rather than reaching the convoy, it seemed he ran farther from it, his knees gave up in desperation.

Why did he think so highly of himself? He wondered. He just wanted to shut his father up and make his mother proud. What happened?

Sensing someone so close, he turned around and saw two creatures that looked like giant owls fighting off other animals unknown to him.

What are they? He thought with wide eyes in disbelief. The owls were trying to protect 'something' from the ground and the animals—which from the Prince's perspective, doesn't even look like animals. Rather _youkais_ or beast from other world—were fighting with all their might to take the 'thing' away from them.

He was frozen in place; forced to stand by and watch. When it became evident that animals would lose, somehow the Prince thought it was a good idea to kill those owls right after they eliminated the pursuer. He would not wait to suffer the same faith as them.

Raising his yumi, the Prince aimed at the bigger one first; the one with silvery feather, and decided he'd aimed at its sides in order to hit the ribs. That spot looked so soft and even his draw wasn't perfect, it'd damage the creature good.

He exhaled before executing _Uchiokoshi_ with fierce concentration. Soon as the last of the winged dog-like creature fell down, he went to _Kai_ and then released a millisecond later.

It hit the owl and the creature released a hellish sound. Before the Prince could draw another one, the black feathered owl flew towards him and lift him up the air.

"Let me go!" He violently trashed and closed his eyes when he was lifted high enough to make him queasy.

"Are you a Royalty?"

The Prince looked from left to right and down below. "Who said that?"

"Answer me, human!"

"I am! What of it?"

"Who are you?"

"What?" The Prince was panicking. Of all the things he had to drop, it was his sword. Why didn't he ran away then and there? _Right. Because there's no escape._ He said to himself.

"Answer!" The voice from nowhere bellowed. They were getting higher and higher, his arm was bleeding from the claws of the creature. One wrong move and it was him plummeting to his death.

"I am _Kouki,_ first son of the Current Emperor to this country and the Crowned Prince." He answered as clearly as he could.

To the Prince surprise, he was brought to land rather fast and soon as they landed, he barfed rather violently.

"Well then, Prince Kouki, let us make a deal..."

He was sure it was an owl that he shot with an arrow, yet somehow, the one in front of him was a man with silvery hair that has streaks of black. The said man was pulling out the arrow stuck to his left chest.

"Ugh. That hurts." The man grunted and the black haired one besides him—whom the Kouki swore was just the owl who brought him up earlier—shook his head in exasperation.

"You see, Kouki, we picked a terribly annoying thing that we could not care for. Mind if you bring him along with you?" The one with silver hair asked.

"What?" To his surprise, the black haired one gave him a bundle wrapped in blanket. It was awfully warm for something left in the ground.

"A baby?" He asked in confusion after he saw the thing closeup.

"Yes. A baby." the silver head answered.

"But why?"

"Why not? You're a Prince aren't you? You have lots of means to provide for him. Would you rather we leave him with a poor family? He'd be sentence to hard life, given he had such an unusual hair color." The silver haired man grinned at him.

"I mean..."

" _Maa, maa._ Don't be so uptight, Kouki. I'm saying this… Take care of the baby, or else I would kill you here." What's terrifying was, the man did not look like he was joking around.

"And If I refuse? What if it doesn't matter whether I live or die?"

"How cheeky." The black haired one answer.

"Then how about this: I will burn the nearest town and kill everyone there. I will tie you up, lift you up in the air and let you witness their demise. Then I will go to your Palace and kill everyone there as well, of course, I'd let you live long enough to suffer. How 'bout it?" The black haired one continued. He had a sinister grin on his face. If they can change their appearances on their whim, chances are they're not ordinary 'humans'. Kouki looked around and saw the lifeless bodies of the youkais nearby. Did they kill them all?

Kouki gulped and gingerly lifted the baby closer to his chest. "What do I tell people from Palace about this kid? Where did I pick him up?"

"Don't worry about it. Just agree that you'll take care of him and we'll handle the rest. Do you agree, Crown Prince-sama?" Silver asked.

"I have no choice." Of course he doesn't.

"Very well. From today onward, the child in your arms would be your younger brother. His name is Shouyo Hinata, a child of the light. Protect him with all your might." The silver head told him with smile on his face as if he was actually… happy?

"Why me? Why'd you pick him up? Was he an orphan? Who is he?"

"Eh? So many questions. Let's just say we took pity in him. He's alone and abandoned and if we leave him be, those _youkais_ would kill and eat him. A delectable baby and all. Poor thing, right?"

"...right." Kouki could only look down on the freckled face, red-oranged haired baby.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n: **There are four chapters in drafts so please expect an update every other day. as promise, it includes some answers to questions previous chapters had. Be patient with me, cause I'm always in pain. *shrugs* nothing new here.**_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Emperor Jimmu/ Ji mu** (神武天皇 Jinmu-tennō) was the first Emperor of Japan, according to legend. His accession is traditionally dated as 660 BCE. According to Japanese mythology, he is a descendant of the sun goddess Amaterasu, through her grandson Ninigi, as well as a descendant of the storm god Susanoo **.**_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Uchiokoshi,** raising the bow. The archer raises the bow above the head to prepare for the draw._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Kai,** the full draw. the full draw is achieved with the arrow placed slightly below the cheekbone or level with the mouth._
> 
>  
> 
> _I named the Crown Prince cause... *shrugs again*_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Kouki [ 光希 ]** 光 (kou) meaning "light" 希 (ki) meaning "hope"_
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Shōyō (翔陽) can be read as "flying heaven"_  
>  _His family name Hinata (日向) can be read as "place in the sun"._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Thanks everyone, see you in the next updates. (imma binge update this up. woot)_  
>  **


	19. Brothers: Part Two

About a week had past since Kouki's encounter with the said owls and things were going a little too smooth for comfort. Shouyo, despite the lack of background-story integrity, was accepted like that into the Palace.

The story goes like this:

Shouyo is the Emperor's son from a woman traveling from outside the country. Said woman was part of a busking group that was not well received to most because their group were considered immoral. Although prostitution was part of their everyday lives, albeit dancing in gray areas of their laws, prostitution dens pay taxes to the government like any other establishments—as long as the government look past the rising death tolls of sex workers from illnesses and other abuse related matters.

Since matters of the flesh was second to nature and in society with polyamory, it was normal that a noble would have a mistresses at said places whenever they want to relax outside the Palace walls that had strict laws even when consummating with their wives.

Shouyo's mother; however, was a dancer in the streets, something that was not accepted so easily. Exposed skin, bare feet, and seductive dances—she was more sought as an exotic possession and nobles with extreme hobbies all wanted her.

Except she fell in-love with the Emperor and got pregnant.

To save her from hardship, the Emperor gave her a house outside of town, provided with everything she might need and with a maid besides her all the time—along with _two guards to protect the_ _unborn_ _baby._

Shortly after, the Emperor received word that the Dancer gave birth to a baby boy, but was too weak to make it. The baby, now an 'orphan' had no choice but to be cared for by his father.

Of course, normally the Emperor wouldn't want to acknowledge such child, but he had an idea: raise the child inside the Palace since the Crown Prince already threw his other siblings outside. If this said child could grew up as a rival for Kouki, then the Emperor still has a chance to get rid of the annoying hindrance.

-Or so everyone thought.

The truth was, there was no dancer; she did not exist. There was no house outside of town for her, no busking tourists, no maid from outside the palace that was with her – none of those were true.

Only the 'guards' were there as witness to Shouyo's 'background story' and those two were the ones responsible for fabricating everything, to go as far as manipulating the Emperor and his close aids' memories.

It was terrifying for a seven year old to keep such secret, and it stressed him out everyday.

He wanted to get rid of the child at first.

Realistically speaking, the child could well be an obstruction for him. What if he really grew up to be like his horrible 'father'? Then what?

The question was – could he kill a small child? Even all of his influence and people backing him, a murder within the walls of the Palace is a great crime, especially since his father was looking for things that could be thrown at him; it'd be hard for Kouki to execute such evil plan. There was no doubt he'd be killed in an instant.

So Kouki decided to be cautious around the kid. The 'guards' already left with a huge amount of money from the Emperor and promised Kouki they'd never return again. He'll just have to fulfill a role. A man should never go back to from his words after all.

* * *

_Kouki: 11, Shouyo: 4_

* * *

Like what Kouki had suspected, Shouyo was like a breathe of fresh air for those who cannot stand how the Crown Prince do things around. The son of a concubine was given special attention, being taught by the best Teachers, served nothing but the expensive food and lived very pampered.

He was the opposite of Kouki when he was a kid. Back in the day, Kouki would be alone with his Mother, being taught by few people selected by her. He learned to read, write and everything through them. Shouyo; however, was like a golden egg and everyone—those who have different agendas in mind—placed him over a pedestal.

Kouki'd be lying if he said it does not affect him. Regardless of what kind of intelligence Shouyo has, how you raise a child would influence how they live their lives. What would happen if, say, Shouyo was raised with the intention to kill him? Wouldn't that mean he'd have to fight the one he 'adopted'?

.

.

"Anihue." Shouyo called his big brother when he saw him checking minding his falcon. The little boy always wore a curious face, and was asking everyone about various things the minute he learned how to speak.

"Shouyo." Kouki, despite the nagging differences between them, is rather fond of the boy in the recent years. Shouyo always runs towards him, and greeted him warmly. Even if he wanted to be mean or be cold towards the baby, Kouki could not stomach it. It was that impossible. Shouyo's cute; round face, unruly hair, few baby teeth – he admitted long before that the boy would grow up to be a handsome one.

"Out?" The boy tilted his head, asking if his brother would go out hunting. He had the falcon in his arms after all.

"No. I'm just feeding him. Would you like to try?" He smiled.

Shouyo nodded, "Uhn!"

When Kouki gave the kid the bird feeder—which actually just live pigeon—the Emperor's aid actually yanked the small hand away from him enough to let Shouyo cry out loud.

"Who told you to be harsh?" Kouki bellowed, annoyed at how the aid acted towards the young boy.

"I did. Honestly," the Emperor out of nowhere appeared behind them and waved his hand exasperatedly. "-what would you do if he was wounded by that bird? Or is this something you planned to do?"

His eye twitched in anger, but Kouki just let it go and greeted his father. "Greetings, your Majesty. Excuse my behavior, but, I just thought an aid should know their place. Regardless of your word, your Majesty, Shouyo is a Prince; touching him casually is a crime, not to mention someone being violent."

Kouki was also surprised by his action. He did not know why he hated the feeling, seeing his younger brother crying. Like Shouyo, Kouki was alone most of his life. The difference was, at least Kouki experienced a mother's love even for a short time. Shouyo has none of those, and even though their father showed interest in him, it was seeping through the old man's pores what was his intention with the kid.

There was no one close to the kid that actually love him. Kouki was the only one who really cared for him, even though circumstances made him be wary of Shouyo.

"Hmph. Anyway, what's this I heard that you're going to X province for inspection? Aren't you overstepping your boundaries? That's Minister Ro's domain. I gave him the permission to-"

"Permission to what exactly?" The Crown Prince interjected. The guards behind him took over his falcon and the others that surrounds them almost gulp their saliva in terror. Whenever the Emperor and Kouki clashed, everyone present became visibly perturbed.

"That area had crops dying, and their families starving from it. A budget was given to them to improve irrigation, but half a year later and still no result. Taxes were forced to them, and their houses being forcefully taken away when they can't pay. I don't think Minister Ro is doing a good job, your Majesty." The Prince answered back.

"Even so, that is not your job, you! You're a Minister of War, aren't you? Why are you invested in doing this?" Irritated, the Emperor raised his voice some more, he was practically yelling. Shouyo in the arms of the aid struggled to go beside his brother. In his attempt, he got hurt a bit more as the aid handled him roughly.

With a soft smile, Kouki called his brother and asked to stay beside him, subtly implying the aid should let him go. To the Emperor's shock, Shouyo actually bit the aid and ran towards his brother, which he was greeted with a pat on the head. Shouyo wrapped his arms around his brother's arm, triumphant that he was finally away from the rough man.

"You see," Kouki paused for a while, not even looking at the Emperor but his brother beside him. It was actually a long time since he held him. "What would happen to people dying of hunger? Without homes over their heads, nothing to protect them from the weather?" Kouki asked a seemingly rhetorical question. The Emperor was silent - just like everyone.

"At first they'll get scared. What would they feed their family? How about their sick child? Their ailing parents? Then when the houses got knocked over and, oh, I don't know, few greedy clans decided to open up gambling houses and other things they could think of, what would the people feel?

"Their kingdom neglected them. Their Emperor sold their land for money. Then what? Your Majesty, have you ever been outside the Palace? Have you seen how people actually struggle to survive from the steep taxes that you asked of them? They may not be much to you, since you so eloquently put it the other day when you yelled at the protesters asking for tax exemptions, but, they buy your clothes, your Majesty. From the sweat off their brows, and the ache of their backs, the money that you spend off your wine is from them." Kouki looked straight towards the seething with rage Emperor and continued.

"Eventually, this feeling of lost hope and fear would turn to hate. And this hate would harbor more hate. When this happens, this would surely start a rebellion, my Lord. So technically, it _is my job_."

"Are you trying to be smart with me?" The Emperor shouted and the Ministers present behind actually tried to calm him down.

"No, your Majesty. I am smart. There's no trying here."

"You!"

The Emperor threw a slap, but was interceded by Kouki's bodyguard; the man received the slap in place of his master.

"No matter how much you hate me, slapping me in front of people is your shame, your Majesty. I could get the Shogunate and have you on trial for interfering with my job, the one that he himself assigned me with. Please, _know your place._ "

That was a warning, and a scary one at that.

It was the first time the Emperor understood why his son was called 'The Small Giant'; he was indeed intimidating like towering many meters high over him. The man felt so small in front of a child.

He knew Kouki was not doing the inspection merely for the sake of the people, but to eliminate the illegal trading route that has been happening for many years. He knew his son already had people he hired to terminate everyone to intervene, he knew Kouki already captured some of their men and asked everyone to spill who were they working for.

He already knew Kouki planned to capture, if not kill, Minister Ro and his whole clan for crimes like corruption among many things. That was why he tried to stop him.

But how is that possible? The Emperor asked himself. How could he stop the giant from stamping all over him?

He had to be cautious and give this one up in the meantime. "This won't be the last you heard from me about it," is what he said, but he knew he had to let this one go today. There's no doubt Kouki would also cut his head clean.

'Know your place' was no joke for the kid. He really meant it.

When the Emperor and his men left, Shouyo giggled really hard that the people from the Crown Prince's side got surprised.

"What is it?" the Crown Prince asked and he got nothing but more giggles from the said child, as if Shouyo'd enjoyed the spectacle earlier.

.

.

The night before the inspection, Shouyo was playing hide-and-seek from one of the tutors when he accidentally roamed and hid under the section of the Palace that was rarely used due to some water-damage.

From his hiding spot, no one could actually see him, for it was dark and unlit, but from his view, Shouyo could see everyone well. At first he thought the men carrying the oil-lamp were his minders but was surprised to see someone walking with haori covered their heads.

"Who?" he asked himself and because he was naturally curious, Shouyo hid himself more, now totally invisible under the wooden planks of the abandoned room. Just to be safe, he even covered his mouth so no one could hear him breathe.

Those people with haoris over their head went inside the abandoned room; their foot creaking with every step. Shouyo heard them saying they were still waiting for 'his father' and then returned to being silent again.

Shouyo never really liked his father. All he does was say bad stuff about his big brother. Was his brother really a bad guy? The little child always wondered.

His brother is loved by most, and was so great whenever he works. He is small too, but people bow down to him. His brother is great with Kenjutsu and Kyuujutsu and could tame big-winged beasts.

Unlike his Father, his brother is often seen with scrolls in his hand. He works every time and meets people. He also talks to servant and chats with even his minders. Shouyo doesn't actually understand things yet, but he knew for certain that his father did not like his brother and his brother is a great leader.

"Are you all here?" Shouyo was surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

"Father?" He whispered to himself and listened to the men up above him.

.

.

.

Kouki and his envoy had traveled for a day to reach the village he was supposed to inspect. Having already sent a party a few days ahead, he made sure he gets to his destination safely.

Things were all going to plan, except one thing. Little did he know that there was someone who sneaked into their provisions and came with them.

It was Shouyo.

Shouyo heard a lot of things during that night his Father met with few people he do not know. He wished to help his brother and this was the only way he know how.

The little guy fell asleep and woke up over and over during the travel. He was actually fond of riding horses, carriages and palanquins, but not like the situation he was in; urrounded by clothes and food in a cramp space. He felt sick but did not gave up. He had to do it for his brother.

Who knows how long he had been in his position, when Shouyo finally realized that they weren't moving for a long time.

It was not his intention to not reveal himself, but rather reveal himself when they're already far from the Palace. No way for him to be sent back.

Because of this, Shouyo opened the carriage in a loud fashion, surprising the guards, making them draw their weapons. Chaos ensued when they saw that it was the youngest Prince who had sneaked inside.

"What are you doing here?" the Crown Prince asked when Shouyo was delivered to his quarters.

"Anihue! It's terrible! Father wants to kill you!" Manners be damned, Shouyo threw himself towards his older brother and cried in his chest. He does not want to lose him, he could not understand himself why he loves his brother so. For all he know, his brother is a busy man and did not even had the time to play with him often. But still, just imagining he'd die actually made Shouyo lonely.

"Calm down and tell me everything." Kouki nodded towards his guards and the men all secured the place inside, even threw the water served earlier. Good thing Kouki brought his own food that he himself packed. One can never be too careful.

"I was hiding under that old house where I usually go whenever Saeko Anehue want me to study, do you remember that place?" Shouyo continued, still attached to his brother that he held on to the man's sleeves.

"Yes, I remember. Go on."

"There were men that came, they had haoris covering their head; I can only see their chin and nothing more. Then I heard them say they're waiting for father. I waited too, I did.."

"Go on." Kouki patted Shouyo's head, patient with the child and waited for the younger to compose himself.

"They said you are just like your Mother, that you're a hindrance. They said they will kill you, and they hired someone from this village to attack you in your sleep, so that when you die, they will have reason to wreck this place in vengeance. Then they will open up, uhm… I forgot what it was. I wasn't listening to this part. I got scared.. So scared, Anihue. I don't want you to die." Shouyo cried and hugged his brother.

"You did well, Shouyo. Thank you. You protected me."

"I did?" Teary eyed, he asked.

"Uhn." Kouki nodded.

.

.

The peace talk was a success and the one who wanted to assassinate Kouki was interceded. Kouki sent a messenger back to the Palace and said Shouyo sneaked on their carriage and he was safe with the Prince.

Now Kouki knew the Emperor is not exactly an idiot. He must've figured out that Shouyo knew something and told Kouki their plan, therefore, Shouyo is the one who's being targeted right now.

How convenient, Kouki thought. If Shouyo dies while he's in Kouki's care, then the blame would be pointed towards him. They'll call for his death and the Emperor wins.

"I will protect you no matter what happen. Don't worry about a thing." Kouki said to a sleeping Shouyo in their palanquin. He placed his hand over Shouyo's and squeezed it a bit, reassuring even himself. He adopted the boy through unusual circumstances, but right now the boy is his brother - blood or not.

In fact, he was happy that Shouyo does not share an ounce of blood with their father.

Shouyo was awake, actually, and was enjoying the peaceful time he had with his brother. He was happy when he heard that promise from him.

"So Anihue does not hate me after all." Shouyo said this one to himself and squeezed back unintentionally.

.

.

It was on the last leg of their travel—somewhere near the mountains—when they were ambushed by a few men, all claiming they hated the Emperor and his sons must die.

It was funny, Kouki thought. The very mention of the word _'sons'_ was rather curious for him.

How did anyone know the Shouyo was there as well?

"Right. Then?" Kouki taunted them. They were on their knees and was asked to beg for their lives, but he was unfazed. More like, he was amused at how amateurish everyone were.

"Anihue! Huhu..."

"There, there. You were awake earlier, right? What did I say?" Kouki, bounded by his hands and feet, dragged himself towards Shouyo, not at all scared of the men who were warning not to move an inch. He'd been on tough situation before, they're all nothing to him.

"That… That you'll protect me, no matter what happen." Shouyo sniffled.

"Right. Then what should you do?"

"Uhm. I don't know."

"Silly. Leave it to me." Kouki laughed.

"Wha-what're you laughing at? You're all going to die here!" One of the ambushers slashed one of guards. The blood actually spurted near Shouyo that the young boy screamed for help.

"Close your eyes, Shouyo!" Kouki said, he looked at the sky and clicked his tongue. "Not yet, I need a few minutes." He muttered.

Another one of the guards was killed and Shouyo screamed his lungs off. He was white as sheet, and Kouki was sure the child would faint any moment. He was calling for him, and Kouki tried his best to protect him by using his body as shield.

The poor kid actually soiled his clothes while calling onto Kouki.

"Now I need your seal. Stamp here and we'll send this to the Emperor."

"What's that for?" Kouki asked the man who was showing him a scroll.

"None of your business. Now where is it?" He yelled at the Crown Prince's face but the Prince showed no sign of being scared.

"Actually, let me guess: That was a scroll from Minister Ro, telling everyone that I sold the land of the village and gave permission for it to be redeveloped. So even after my death, the scums still want to use my name to save their asses from the Shogun. How stupid." Kouki then smirked.

He was slapped and punched by the men who ambushed him, much to the guards squirming. They can't do much since they were showered with arrows earlier and received such heavy damage. To Kouki's assesment, they'll die any moment now.

"How lame." He muttered. After he'd promised Shouyo he'd protect him, this happened.

" _Kiyaaak-_ "

"Saved." Kouki looked up the sky and saw his falcon circling from above, together with few falcons of other Military nobles as well. The men who ambushed them got confused as to why the Prince started laughing again then looked above the mountains and saw at least a fifty men with Yumi all pointed towards them.

Behind the tree lines, they heard hooves of horses, making the ground quake.

"There's at least a hundred men coming here now. If I were you, you untie us now or you'll die from torture."

Most of the men all tried to run away, but they were captured instantly by the Kyuudokas near them. As expected of the sharpshooters the Prince personally trained with, they did not kill the men, rather used two-pronged Yas to make sure they'll live to spill their master.

But one in particular was rather tenacious. When the men got careless, he tried to sneak an attack to stab Kouki behind his back.

"Die!" The man charged.

"No!" Shouyo screamed and pushed his brother away, taking the blade himself.

"Sho..." Shocked, Kouki saw Shouyo collapsed on the floor. His attempt to catch him failed and the young Prince hit his head on the rocky ground.

"Prince!"

"Shouyo-sama!"

"Your Majesty!"

Of course the perpetrator was shot by arrows and died on the spot, but what about Shouyo?

"Hey… He's not breathing." Kouki gingerly brought Shouyo to his chest and called a healer.

"Let me take a look." The doctor and soldiers fashioned a temporary bed away from the foot traffic and tried to save Shouyo. Others were busy interrogating the criminals while Kouki held Shouyo by the hand.

"It's strange." The Doctor said, wiping his own sweat off his brows after a few minutes of working on the boy.

"What?!" Kouki bellowed, making most of them looked their way.

"My Lord… Shouyo-sama.. he.." The Doctor stammered. It was only him, and apprentice Priest and a Priestess that was handling Shouyo's treatment. Everyone was guarding their surroundings, in high alert in case there's still enemies.

"Speak!" Annoyed, Kouki bellowed.

"His wounds... already healed..." The Doctor gulped his saliva hard, his hand opened Shouyo's clothes to reveal the wound that was bleeding earlier. Except the wound was too small. More like, a scratch.

"How..." Kouki asked.

"My Lord, my name is Chikara Ennoshita, and this is Kiyoko Shimizu, both apprentice at the shrine. May I speak?"

"Fine."

"I sense something inside Shouyo-sama. His energy is disturbed, as if he was… uhm.. how do I say this?"

"As if he's supernatural." It was the beautiful Priestess that answered. "It's as if he doesn't have a human energy. Well, not exactly that. Rather, he seems not like us in general. It's not really uncommon for trained ones to have inhuman strengths or inhuman healing capabilities, but someone as young as he is, he could not possess this for this take years to train."

"I understand. Ennoshita-dono, Shimizu-dono, Matsunaga-dono, you three are the only ones who knew about this. I will cut your head personally should this matter be leaked to others. As for you, Doctor, announce to everyone that it was just false alarm. He was stabbed in his arms and it was just a flesh wound. Wrapped up his arms just in case and tell them he hit his head, but the injury was not severe as it appeared at first."

Of course they all nodded their heads profusedly.

"This energy you speak off, can it concealed? Would other Priest like you could sense it?" He asked Ennoshita.

"Yes. I've seen Shouyo-sama a few times and there wasn't anything odd about him. More like, he naturally have a sunny disposition. He's cheerful and makes everyone happy. This was also why we're very careful in choosing ones names. It somehow affects the person's personality. He sure does have a good one—is what I always thought." Ennoshita lowered his head, still afraid of the intimidating Prince.

"I understand. So? Can it be concealed?"

"Yes, It can. I'll asked someone I know. Though honestly, It might take a few years to actually make one. You have to take Shouyo-sama away from others as much as possible. People like him can be a blessing or a curse. In our case, I'd say a blessing. An 'immortal' Prince whose wounds heals quickly would be a spectacle for everyone. But his life would always be in danger."

"Hmm… I'd have to asked those _two_ again. In the meantime, I'd count on you guys."

"My Lord, there's something that's been bothering me.." Ennoshita added after they'd wrapped Shouyo up and changed his clothes. Kiyoko and the Doctor Matsunaga announced to everyone the good news.

"What is it?"

"Err—I don't know how to say this in front of the doctor, but I'm sure Kiyoko already knows… That... Uhm… Shouyo-sama… He isn't human, is he?"

Kouki paused to think. He is human, as far as he could tell. But where he picked him up was rather scary to even remember.

"He is."

"Oh. So uhm… He isn't your brother? I'm sorry, My Lord." Kouki can see that the Priest-in-training was nervous but his eyes are good. There wasn't anything bad about his question.

Kouki looked down on Shouyo and saw his brother muttering something. He leaned down to Shouyo's lips and heard the boy muttering 'Anihue' in his sleep.

"No. You're wrong." Kouki laughed and faced Ennoshita. With such conviction, he answered.

"Shouyo is Shouyo. He's my little brother."

* * *

_Back to Present_

* * *

.

"You're in a good mood tonight." Saeko laughed with her husband and the other one chuckled.

"I'll be on the table. Go sleep." Kouki said as he slipped on his robes; one was not enough for a cold night.

He walked towards the receiving area of the Princess' quarters and summoned Sugawara. It was not that late in the night, so Kouki was sure he was still awake.

"You called, your Highness?" Sugawara entered with the tea maid accompanying him.

"Tomorrow Morning, make Ryuu and the rest of the men fit to fight be prepared. We'll go to the Tengu Mountains and challenge the Chief. Of course, we'll just talk to them 'peacefully' to bring Shouyo back here."

"Eh?" Sugawara was so shocked, he dropped the scrolls he was holding on the floor. The tea maid carefully picked it up for him.

"Be quiet. My Queen is asleep." Kouki sipped his tea in a rather relaxed fashion.

"Ah! Apologies. But, are we sure about this, Your Highness?"

"Hm. It really isn't my style to wait here and do nothing. My brother needs me. Tengu or not, Houyi, the Suns and whatever it is—I don't care about that. I am his brother, and that boy needs me. We'll leave at dawn. Make sure those who're coming are the best and our allies. We'd have quite an unbelievable companions tomorrow."

The Crown Prince held an insignia on his hand and showed it to Sugawara.

"….Yes."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .
> 
> _a/n; Anihue is a formal form of Big brother (like Onii-sama) and Anehue for Big sister._
> 
> _Next update's on Saturday. ja *tips hats for parting*_
> 
> _thanks for reading and leave a comment if you like. ^^_


	20. Jealousy can be an ugly thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; rough. please forgive the mistakes. thanks for waiting and enjoy!_

 

Because of the sensitivity of their mission, the Tengus were at lost at first on what to do. The area where they were headed is protected by youkais and servant of the Goddess Benzaiten. Though their Gods isn't at odds with the said Deity, it is still advised to tread some caution; starting a rift between the parties is not going to be well in their favor, especially with such few manpower.

"Why don't we ask the Kitsunes to escort us?" Shouyo suggested when those who were in present of the impromptu meeting under the Sakura tree couldn't come up with a better game plan. The Prince waited if there'll be violent reactions towards his unexpected proposal—especially Tobio—but there was none, so he continued.

"Cause you just said it was the Kitsunes who are in alliances with them, and though it was a long time ago, you guys still went to war against the Kitsunes, yes? Then it'll be wise for us to bring them as allies, so you know… they'll come to believe we just want to pass the _Snakes'_ grounds safely." Shouyo's voice became softer and softer as he tried to explain. Of course there was no violent reaction, but Tobio's face grew darker as the redhead explained.

"Stop that unnecessary display of jealousy; it's seriously disgusting." Ichirou said and pretend to shudder. Iwaizumi decided to cut it off and gave the elder tengu a kick on his behind.

"You stop with provoking the easily excited fool!" Iwaizumi said to Ichirou. It seems Tobio has not caught the fact that he was called an 'easily excited fool' by the senior aid.

"I'm okay with the decision." Iwaizumi sighed and added. "We can't really go all out, since it's clear that the Village is now searching for the two of you. Once you get back, you're going to get married and Shouyo-sama will be sent to prison, or be sent back to the humans. As long as we don't know what this _Contract_ entails, and how to get rid of it, Ji-Tobio-sama is at disadvantage. _We also don't know Shouyo's past. It'll be dangerous for us._ " Iwaizumi kept the last bit in. There was no need to voice out what everyone was thinking. It'll only worry the human.

"How do we know we can trust the Kitsunes? No offense, but I just plugged a hole in my chest; I seriously don't want to do that anytime soon." Tsukishima Kei added.

"Hn. I don't think we can trust them fully, but it is worth the shot. Those two that sent Shouyo-sama back are the Kitsunes we see lurking on the foot of the Mountain. They often send humans that got lost—either scavenging for root crops, medicinal herbs, or on their way to hunt for fox-pelt and other animals—back to town. At the very least, I think they won't necessary harm us. The Kitsune with Priest garb looks lazy too." Iwaizumi answered. It is within his troops jurisdiction to secure the area outside their Village, so knowing details as such was only natural.

Even Tobio knows it well; however, he was not the type to be buddies with others, so he naturally bumped heads with the Kitsunes whenever their troops were out for patrol. He was always annoyed at how laid back those two Kitsunes were, even before the peaceful resolution was settled between them. Who knows how he'll feel when the two starts chatting up with Shouyo. It was hard to imagine.

"I know it may be hard for Tobio-sama, but please believe me – they are good. They won't hurt us. Kuroo-san is a bit… but Kenma is good." Shouyo trailed-off remembering Kuroo and Tobio thought he was thinking of that Kenma – the one who licked Shouyo's face affectionately.

"Just be honest and tell us you just want to see him again!" Tobio raised his voice, confusing the Prince. Ichirou suppressed his laughter; he was truly enjoying his little brother's reaction to Shouyo. Oh how the mighty had fallen indeed.

"I do want to see them again. Kenma-san is a friend you know? We barely had time to talk about stuff." Shouyo tilted his head, confused at why Tobio seemed angry.

"Whatever! Do whatever you want!" Exasperated, Tobio waved his arms. He was acting like a fugitive anyway, what's the harm in adding another offense. He'll just have to tough it up and protect Shouyo.

"Great. Then it's settled. I will collect supplies from the Village and be back at midnight. In the meantime, please hide yourself. It's best to go down the Shrine were the Kitsunes are. Troops doesn't really like to stay there, well, for the right reasons." Yamaguchi said and left, followed by Kei behind him. It's not that they were thinking it's a good idea to join the so called 'rebellion' of their General, but through the years, they'd served the grumpy Tengu. In human terms, they feel loyal towards Jirou.

"Then I'll make up excuses for the two of you, and look for Bokuto-sama to ask if I can use his name. You know, just in case we need I for one are not comfortable by the fact that you guys are asking a favor to those we once claimed our enemies." Ichirou also left together with Iwaizumi. He did not hide the fact that he was upset the Kitsunes even came up with the discussion. Even so, he did not interfere. Ultimately, it was up to Shouyo and Jirou to decide.

"Shou, Tou; come here." Tobio called their familiars and asked them to deliver the message to the Kitsunes. Of course Tobio got extremely annoyed when Shouyo asked if he can write a letter instead, like a friend asking for help rather than summoning them.

The guards from Tobio's troops were kind enough to give the two some privacy while they to walked down the treacherous paths of the forest towards the shrine the Kitsunes frequent to. Regardless of whether they - the kitsunes - accept Shouyo's request or not, they still needed a place to spend the hours waiting for their supplies.

Tobio knew his Father would not act hostile all of a sudden towards them, but they'd still be forced to part. Not returning was their only option, if not the best.

"Are you tired?" It was an hour or so of walking when Shouyo's breath started to quickened and his forehead was covered with beads of sweat. The sun was still up, and though the thick trees covered the entire forest floor, sunlight still passed through. Is he feeling hot? Tobio wondered.

"I'm not sure, it's just that, my head hurts since I wake up. Is this colds?" Shouyo wiped his face with his silk handkerchief and continued to walk. One of the tengu guards gave Tobio a bamboo water-holder and the latter gave Shouyo for him to drink.

"Let's rest a bit." Tobio thought it was a shame they could not fly for they'd be seen in an instant. Traveling at great distance was a piece of cake if done by flying after all.

Shouyo shook his head, "No. I'm alright. Maybe this is also indigestion. Ugh. I ate too many meatbuns."

"Because you're a glutton. I told you to save the rest." Tobio offered his hand to Shouyo and looked in front. "Here. Take it."

"Eh? Tobio-sama?" Again, wearing a confused face, Shouyo asked.

"Make nothing of it! The forest floor is dangerous and you look sick, so walk while holding onto me. It's going to be a pain if you faint and hit your head." Tobio was still not looking at Shouyo, hand extended towards the man.

"Th-then… Thank you. I'm sorry for being a nuisance." Shouyo's face blushed and he did not know why. Maybe because it was obvious that Tobio was shy as well. The tengu's ears were red after all.

"Go-good thing you know, _mou_." Tobio tried his hardest to sound irritated, but those who served under him for years—the guards surrounding the two—all knew that was an act. Tobio never cared for anyone, almost to the point that he was called an idiot, because all he knew was fight and create strategies. Him pretending to be annoyed while taking care of someone was already a failure of his pretense – a miserable one at that.

Through their skin, Shouyo felt the tengu's warmth.

It was funny, Shouyo thought. Never in his life did he held someone's hand even as a child. It was looked down upon, and somewhat sexualized, because it implies affection towards a person. His father never really held his, and his maids and wet nurses were not allowed to touch him other than what was necessary. His brother was the same. Patting his head or a short hug was the man's way of affection, anything more was out of the question.

Unintentionally, Shouyo stared at their hands that was linked together and smiled. He gave it a squeezed that Tobio felt his whole body got electrocuted.

"What? What is it? You feel sick?" He stopped to check the Prince. Shouyo's face was rather red, that even though they have limited visual, Tobio could still see it clearly.

"Nothing. Your touch… It feels good." Shouyo said absentmindedly.

"Huh?" Tobio felt embarrassed and immediately looked around to see if his men were looking. Some were wise enough to school their faces, as if saying they weren't listening in the first place, some were caught shifting their gazes elsewhere.

"Ah, no. Please don't mind it much. I mean, we sleep together and hug all the time!" Shouyo panicked and got embarrassed too. "What I mean was, your temperature is high! It's nice to touch! That's all!" He wanted to release his hold but Tobio held his hand tighter. He felt his face burned up.

"Don't make it sound like we're do something weird! We just sleep close to each other. You're also shivering cold that's why I'm hugging you!" Tobio raised his voice as if trying to explain their situation.

Some of the guards received a revelation: So the rumor that Jirou was indeed 'sleeping' with the human was true. It was different from what some make of it, but still.

"Right! Of course! I'm sorry for being weird!" Shouyo shouted back, flailing his other hand as he does.

"Anyway, let's get going. It'll be sunset in a few hours so you better move fast!"

Though Tobio said so, he did not quickened his pace, rather matched his to the human.

* * *

.

It was night time and they decided to take shelter in the shrine after they'd offered prayers and asked permission - from whoever God resides inside - to rest. Shouyo was already sound asleep not so far from Tobio's sight and the guards were all in high-alert. The Young General instructed some to take cover from trees in case they were ambush out of nowhere. For now, Tobio's hand was ready to unsheathe his katana in case of an enemy attack.

If the mood turned suffocating. It was heavy.

" _Pah-_ "

A sound of someone stepping on dried leaves not far from them made Tobio and the rest in full attention.

"Show yourself." Tobio warned.

" _Ara. Is that how you greet someone you asked favors?"_ It seemed like the black kitsune talked to him via telepathy.

"How odd. I did not felt any of you approaching." Tobio frowned his face, his sword still drawn.

" _This is our territory, of course we can conceal ourselves at any given moment."_

"Are we still waiting for more Kitsunes?" Tobio asked, looking around if there were more.

"No." The black kitsune was the first one to transform into his 'human' form, and the rest followed. It seemed the one who 'kissed' Shouyo's face has yet to change.

"Shouyo!" Kuroo called upon seeing the Prince sleeping on the shrine's deck.

"Huh? Hmm." Shouyo woke up and his eyes widened in surprise to see his friends were already there.

"Kenma!" Though it was only Kenma whose name he called. He ran towards the Kitsune and opened his arms for a hug.

" _Shing-_ "

He was stopped, however, by the blade of Tobio's katana in front of him; between him and the giant fox.

"Let me warn you; I will accept the fact that you are fond of the Kitsune, but you cannot hug, lick, or kiss him. I won't allow it." Tobio said through gritted teeth.

The second he thrust his sword in between the two, the kitsunes—except Kuroo—all raised their weapons against Tobio and the tengus surrounding did the same and aimed at Kenma.

"Calm down, you idiots." Kuroo clapped his hands once and then grabbed Tobio's hand, lowering it bit by bit. He stared at the young tengu and smiled, as if mocking him.

"Nobody likes a small minded person, you know. You'll get dumped immediately by your beloved." Kuroo whispered.

"Be-Belo…" Tobio stammered and draw his sword back. The way he resheath it was clumsy.

"Sorry, Tobio-sama." Shouyo held his head low and stepped backwards. He already caused the tengus a lot of trouble, he knew it was best to just listen to Tobio's words.

Feeling incredibly guilty, Tobio rustled Shouyo's hair and sighed. He sat at the corner and waited for his crew to show up; on top of his head were the two familiars sleeping. He was too annoyed to care about his idiot familiars.

Kenma and Shouyo were catching up—mostly just Shouyo telling stories while the other occasionally hummed as a reply—being noisy and excited not far from Tobio.

The General did not try to hide his irritation, openly clicking his tongue while he stared at the two. Kuroo saw this and sat besides him.

"Come on, are you saying you're jealous of Kenma?" He jested.

He was surprised; however, when Tobio glared at him without any trace of fear—rather, it was anger that was present—and said: "If you know then hurry up and do something about that damn Kenma!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> a/n; sorry, I said Saturday but I was late. I had no internet so this got uploaded rather late. Thank you for everything, for those who still support this story. another update on monday night or tuesday. See you then. Please leave comments if you like, thank you!_


	21. Move! : Part one

__

"Are you ready?" Sugawara asked the Crown Prince while he assisted the man to get on his horse. They've already assemble half an hour ago, but was too tense to say anything for the mood was serious.

In all honesty, the man was against the plan on coming to the Tengu Village, but they don't have the right to say anything against the Crown Prince's decision. Things around the Palace has been high-tension since people started to question where was the second Prince.

Sure enough, there were some speculations that he was actually missing.

The key is his wife-to-be, Prince Hitoka.

She hasn't been well for some time and been lethargic, or in state of constant panic. She has always been negative and was known for being such, however, she has been hysterical every time a guard from the Palace comes to visit her.

Reports has been sent to the Emperor that she has been asking her maids and guards if there has been 'news'.

Abandoning post from royalties is a grave sin punishable by death. So of course the Emperor and other Ministers of his were ardent on finding clues of what was happening and why Shouyo has been missing.

Time is of the essence.

In this note, Kouki assembled his best men and sent notice that they'd come to the village to have a peaceful 'talk'.

Of course, it was stupid and brave of him to come without a backup plan. Luckily for them, Bokuto left his insignia to show the Tengu Chief that he meant well. _For now, at least._

This means, he'd have to expose Shouyo's nature to those who's going to accompany him. It was not going to be easy, Kouki said to himself.

As they moved forward to travel, Sawamura vanguard together with the fully-recovered Tanaka, all ready to fight to death if needed. Kouki and Sugawara could actually smell their bloodlust.

For some, it was just one of his hunting party, with them equipped with their hunting falcons. The Emperor; however, had suspicions.

Obviously something is up.

With caution, the party hurried towards the mountains in less than two hours. Their battle will now start.

"Your Highness." Nishinoya fell from the tree - nimbly maneuvered his body to land on his feet - came out of nowhere.

"What happened?" Kouki asked.

"Four men came from East; definitely working for the Emperor. Instructions please."

"Dispose of them." The Crown Prince coldly ordered.

With a nod, Nishinoya and Tanaka moved swiftly. They had a serious expression on their faces. This time, they were determine to regain what they had lost.

Shouyo must be saved.

"Ready, boys?" Kouki asked, pulling tightly on his horse reign.

"Ou!" Everyone from his party roared.

"Let's settle this!"

* * *

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**a/n; things have not been easy for me, so i apologize for this teaser. I just want you guys to know that I don't plan on abandoning the story and there will be updates. fingers cross for me, please.** _

_**thank you everyone who supported me!** _

_**-rhye** _


	22. Move! : Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n; apologies for the short update. lots of things going on right now and writing this as a pleasant distraction. thank you for the support and as always, I'll assure everyone that this story would still continue. I may have difficulty replying to comments, but i appreciate each and every single one of them!_
> 
> _-rhye_

 

It took them awhile to get just to the foot of the mountain despite their familiarity of the place. It didn't help that it was raining earlier and the temperature dropped; their horses were getting too cold for travels. To make matters worse, their birds were acting strange, circling far and not following their orders.

The Prince had a hunch that since they were there unannounced, they can't get through the territory easily – and forcing through would mean suicide and sheer stupidity.

"Tch. We're setting camp here, man the horses," Kouki said as he stepped down his own and whistled for his falcon. It gave a pleasant sound as if it was happy that it was finally given orders to rest. Kouki gave it food and let it perch on his arm while his men settled for the night, guarding in turns.

"Nothing unusual, your Highness. Please rest first," Sugawara reported while the rest manned their stations. The sun was still up, but was dark enough because of the fog now enveloping them. Kouki could see his breath forming every time he breathes – and, though difficult by the dampness of their surroundings, they managed to make fire and settled comfortably.

"May I sit here?"

"Ha, It's not like you need permission," Kouki laughed and Sawamura sat beside him, admiring the Prince's falcon.

"I think now's the good time to tell us about what're hiding. I have an idea, but the others need to know as well. It is our job to do whatever you want with absolute obedience the moment we pledge our allegiance. It'd be nice, however, to know what exactly are we battling."

"Fair enough," Kouki said as he summoned everyone around him. Though they were alert to their surroundings, everyone was all ears, "gather 'round."

Kouki started to tell their story, starting from his childhood to the part where he met the owls and Shouyo. No one dared asked anything and no one dared to comment. Everyone was just listening – and, even though they were confused to hell and back, they supposed keeping it in would be the best thing to do.

As the story progressed, Nishinoya and the rests' faces grew darker. Kouki could not guess what were those faces for. Are they mad? Afraid?

"So what exactly _is_ Shouyo-sama?" Nishinoya asked when the story ended.

"My brother," Kouki breathed, "your Prince." Kouki said with conviction – as if he was offended they even asked him that.

"Then all of this doesn't matter does it?" Tanaka asked, a bit annoyed that he thought it was a big deal – like Shouyo actually is a Princess and pretended to be otherwise for safety reasons. When he voiced this outloud, Sawamura slapped him on the back of his head.

"But what're we going to do? Come there and demand that they bring Shouyo back? I doubt the tengus are diplomats."

"Sugawara is right," Kouki clasped his hands together, "my plan is to talk, of course, using Bokuto-sama's authority."

"What if we were being led to our deaths? Can we be sure that Bokuto can be trusted?" Sugawara asked again. The true voice of reason to their groups of hot-heads.

"We can," Kouki answered dryly, "over the years that I have thought about this, it does not make sense that they'd led us to death now."

"Why'd you say so? How are we sure?"

"Gut feeling," he answered with a chuckle.

"Well… I too, do not think they have bad intentions as they also helped the Prince and us healed faster last time, right?" Nishinoya replied.

"Well," Kouki laughed heartily, "that – and they could have killed me a long time ago. Rather than kill me, I think they needed me alive to take care of Shouyo. They went to clarify things when we were convinced the Tengus went to kill us, don't you all think so?" he added.

"Hmm… than believe the small logic, I'm siding with your 'gut feeling' more. You've never been wrong from the years I've been with you," Sawamura scratched his head.

"Oho? That's nice."

They all turned around to check where the sound was coming from - armed to death, and positioned to strike.

"Show yourself!" Kouki bellowed.

"Ya-hoo~"

A tengu wearing an expensive silk kimono in white and green came to surfaced, followed by a familiar looking tengu nodding his head towards them.

"It's nice to see you again, Human Prince," he said as he stood besides the cheerful tengu with chestnut hair.

"My name is Ichirou," the chestnut spoke with eery, happy voice, "Tengu clan's heir," he added; walking towards them with his arms in the air as if he was making sure he was unarmed – or, trying to look harmless, even though every nerve of the humans that were present were sensing the danger. "Our little birds told us we have visitors camping nearby. Such important guests cannot stay out here in the cold. We have a lot of youkais traveling here," he said as a warning that they might get harmed or _eaten_ there.

Though Ichirou was wearing his long-nosed, red faced tengu masked, it did not hide the fact that he has an overwhelming presence, for everything about him screamed 'pride'. Kouki supposed he wasn't lying, for the tengu named Iwaizumi introduced himself as a servant. For such a character, he must be serving under someone powerful.

Kouki was the first to lower his weapon, followed by the worried men that needed a command of two to surrender. When they let their guard down, Ichirou removed his mask to reveal his face. And though he was smiling, there wasn't humor present in his face.

Quite the opposite in fact—Kouki noted—Ichirou doesn't look happy at all with the situation.

"Pardon us for the sudden visit, but since you're here, I supposed the Chief is willing to meet us?" Kouki asked. He noticed a lot of tengus were actually perched at nearby trees. On quick surveillance, they were at least about twenty. All eyes on them.

How spine-chilling, he thought.

"The Chief is forced to meet you, since we wanted to know the truth. But first, we need to talk and think this through. My brother, the idiot who kidnapped _your_ brother, left with him towards the somewhere to search for something. We need to talk!"

Kouki was surprised at the sudden changed of attitude. As if Ichirou was sulking for he was not involved, "Of course. But may I know if Shouyo is safe?"

"He won't be if you don't cooperate!"

Kouki's hand unsheathed his sword and pointed it straight between Ichirou's eyes, "Is that a threat I hear?" he asked, ready for a fight. He don't care how many tengus now near him, ready to defend their master. He would take him down with him.

"Not a threat, no. Shouyo, together with all the youkais he had gathered with him will die if we don't sort this out." Ichirou did not backed down and towered his height, looming over Kouki. It took a good minute for Kouki to calm his nerves and re-sheathe his sword.

"What in the world…." Nishinoya asked, confused as the rest of them.

"If you're done being an idiot, then follow me." Ichirou walked towards the thick of trees and Iwaizumi stayed to escort them, saying excuses for his master's foul attitude.

"Oh? Forgive me if I caught your master in a terrible time," Kouki said.

"Nah. Not really. He's just awful by nature."

Though tensed, Kouki laughed a bit and followed them to the tengu village.


End file.
